


Atlas

by Martinhomcst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, But Mostly fluffy, Gradually in love, Happy Ending, M/M, Senior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinhomcst/pseuds/Martinhomcst
Summary: After the fight against the Anuk-ite and the new hunters, Scott's pack leaves Beacon Hills. The puppy pack have to finish their senior year at school. Liam has a promise to keep and he will do everything to make it happen.





	1. The senior year.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue.

Liam was excited to start classes, this year would be quieter, no longer hear anything about Monroe and the other hunters, although she was still missing, it seemed that Beacon Hills was much quieter for all creatures and humans. People were no longer afraid of him and the others, including some who apologized to him afterward, his senior year would probably be incredible. Mason had won a car from his parents and promised Liam that he would get him to go to school together, so all he did after packing was to wait. After long minutes Liam heard a horn, saw that it was the Mason's car, when approaching realized Corey was next to him in the front seat, so he came in the back and they followed the way to the school.

"How was the vacation?" Mason asked him, he did not want to say that he had stayed home the whole time, but that was still the truth.

"Slow, I spent a lot of my vacation just thinking about the things we faced and playing video games, it was like time didn't pass." Liam replied truthfully, the time was really slow to pass.

"That must have been terrible, why didn't you tell me? We would have taken you with us, we visited so many places together." Mason said as he smiled at Corey, they were so happy together, Liam could feel it emanating from them.

"I did not mean to upset you, I know you deserved some time together after everything we've been through." Liam said, but the truth is he really would like to have some company during his vacation.

"And we had a great time together..." Mason said and Corey smiled at him, Liam soon understood what kind of 'time' they actually had.

"Have you kept talking to others? And how is Scott?" Corey asked, turning her back to look at Liam.

"Scott calls me almost every day to find out if everything's okay with me and through these calls he tells me how the others are. I managed to talk to Hayden, but it was only once, she said that everything was fine with her, that she and her sister had been attacked, but that in the end everything was fine and after that we did not talk anymore." Liam said, remembering that she had told him to move on, but he did not want to worry his friends, so he omitted that part.

"Maybe it's time for you to forget her, at least she looks good. You're starting a new year, you might meet new people and maybe someone who conquers that little heart." Mason said smiling and looking in the rearview mirror, but Liam did not really think about it now, he would like to have some time for himself.

"Maybe you're right." Liam said not so hopeful.

Mason and Corey went all the way talking about what they did during the holidays, they promised to take Liam next time, so he would not be locked up at home playing video games. When they arrived at school, they realized that it was different, it was more alive and had a new signage too, he could see all the people coming in while they talked and smiled, things had really gone back to normal, the difference is that now they knew about the supernatural and they no longer had to hide it. As they entered, they walked to the lockers and left their things. Liam was not anxious, he knew his first class would be Biology and he didn't like that, but he just said goodbye to Corey and Mason and headed to the classroom. Upon entering the classroom he saw Nolan and Sydney talking, didn't want to interrupt them, then just nodded and they reciprocated. He sat down, but as he had arrived early, so he just leaned his head on the table and began to think again of everything that had happened, he had lost Brett and Lorilee and still blamed himself for not being able to help them, he knew it wasn't but he could still have something he could have done... Liam got so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize that the teacher, Mrs. Finch, had arrived, she smiled at him and he returned it with a faint smile. He started to get his things in his backpack, but stopped as he noticed a figure at his side, Theo Raeken had sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked Theo, he thought Theo should be in college right now. The two had not spoken since the war, they had close moments, but then one day Theo disappeared and he thought he was just gone.

"Why you always ask that? Considering I was dead for a while, thanks to your pack, I still could not finish my senior year. Does that answer your question?" Theo replied to Liam, he was not angry, he knew Liam was the only one who could treat him differently, in a good way, but still he was annoyed at everything. And Liam, he felt bad, okay, he felt good when Theo was taken away by his sister, but now, after fighting side by side with him, he realized that maybe they were too radical with him.

"Yes..." Liam replied so softly that Theo could barely hear.

Theo just turned his face and waited for the beginning of class. And when it started, Liam was already bored, but he could not help noticing how Theo was focused on the class, he did not know how anyone could be interested in a matter as boring as Biology, but he decided to try the same, it was the last year he could not help but get good grades so he could get into college, but none of that got into his head.

While watching Theo write everything down perfectly, Liam remembered everything he and the boy had faced together, but he wanted to know why Theo was gone, why he had not stayed in Beacon Hills.

Classes continued and Liam knew that his last lesson of the day would be History, fortunately because he loved History and also because Mason and Corey would be there. They were sitting right behind Liam and were surprised when they saw Theo sitting next to Liam. It was something they did not expect, they had not heard from him in months.

Liam was focused on class, at least he was trying, because with him Theo was lying on the table with his eyes closed, he probably had no interest in class, or he was just too tired for class. Liam decided not to bother him, just kept focused.

When the alarm went off, Theo woke up, straightened out his things and went out of the classroom, he was tired, he had not slept at night, he stayed up during the night so he did not have nightmares again, it was difficult, but it was better than to go through all that terror again.

Liam thought it strange that Theo had left so fast, he wished he'd asked how his vacation was, but there was no time for that. Liam found Mason and Corey outside the classroom, they were impatient to ask about Theo.

"So... Theo is in our class... Should not he be in college?" Mason asked Liam, but Corey was also aware of the answer.

"He's in my biology class too. He blames us for not being able to finish the year, since he was in hell." Liam replied and he thought Theo was right.

"But he deserved it, right? After all he did." Mason said sternly, Liam did not agree with it, they had been too hard on Theo, he knew that.

"He helped us after I brought him back, maybe he's changed, maybe we've been too bad with him." Liam said, Theo had changed, that was true, but it seemed like only Liam could see that.

"Were we too bad with him? Do not forget everything he did, if we had not sent him to hell, what else could he have done?" Corey said, he was one of those who had been cheated by Theo, at least that's what he thought.

"He brought you back, along with Hayden, don't forget that. And he defended me... several times, so maybe we should give him a break." Liam said, he believed that Theo had already redeemed himself, they didn't need to continue treating him like that.

"Okay, that's true. And if he had not brought you back I don't know what would happen in my life." Mason said looking at Corey, who answered with a smile as he held his hand.

They went into the parking lot, as they got in the car and sat down, Liam saw Theo's truck across the parking lot. Theo was inside, motionless and staring at a fixed spot inside the car, Liam could not see what it was, but Theo looked tired and apprehensive. Liam wanted to know what was going on with him, maybe after all this he could be his friend, Theo did not seem to have many friends. Liam promised himself that tomorrow he would talk to Theo, he would try to approach the boy, as he had done before. Mason started the car and started driving. Liam saw Theo standing back, still standing looking somewhere.

Theo had not left when he left the classroom, he had just waited to hear what Liam and the others would talk about him. And in truth, listening to Liam defending him made him more excited, he had done everything for Scott and the others to forgive him, but it had been an effort in vain, almost in vain, Liam was the only one who seemed to have forgiven him, maybe that's why sometimes when he had nightmares he tried to think of Liam, maybe Liam was the reason he kept trying to be a good person, after all the evil he'd done, he just wanted to be happy, at least once .


	2. Conditions

Liam was sitting in the classroom, he waited impatiently for Theo. When he arrived Liam noticed that he was worse than the day before, or Liam hadn't noticed yet that Theo had bags so big under his eyes that is the first thing he noticed. As Theo sat down, Liam sat back in his chair. He wanted to talk to Theo while a teacher was distracted by picking on her things.

"Hey, is everything okay with you?" Liam asked excitedly but at the same time worried.

"I am fine." Theo answered absently, not looking at Liam, he did not want to be thick or anything, but he was afraid Liam was doing it all out of pity.

"I see... So where were you on your vacation?" Liam asked, hoping Theo would lower his armor.

"I visited several friends and went to some places. I had a lot of fun." Theo replied with a sarcastic tone, it was obvious that he was having fun during his vacation with daily nightmares and he had actually gone to various places, always looking for a place to park his truck and get some sleep.

"Oh, that's grea..." Liam was saying when he was interrupted by Theo.

"Look, it's not because we went through it all together that we instantly became best friends, okay? After all, you all don't..." Theo said looking into Liam's eyes but couldn't finish the sentence, he just turned his face, he could see the concern in Liam's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Liam said quietly." I know that after all that happened, none of us are looking for you to know how you were... I tried, you know? But you were gone, I could not even thank you for saving my life in the hospital. If Gabe had started firing before you showed up in the elevator I probably would not be here talking to you." Liam was being honest, he tried to find Theo, but after taking the pain out of Gabe he just looked at Liam and walked out to the elevator, ever since Liam had ever seen him.

Theo looked at Liam in a disturbing silence, just as he had done in the hospital, that day he was confused, he wondered why he cared enough to take the pain out of Gabe. And seeing the melancholy in Liam's eyes did not help, until Mason was there staring at the whole situation, he did not understand it, he had to think about it.

"Listen, I really feel bad about this, I know we treat you badly... and exaggeratedly, but you were an asshole!" Liam said as he lifted his eyebrows, for him Theo had not stopped being an idiot, that was a fact, but Theo did not deserve to be treated that way anymore.

Theo smirked. "So I was an asshole, maybe you're right, but now you trust me?" Theo said and hoped the answer would be yes.

"I think so... You saved my life, even if recklessly and idiot... But I did not expect anything different from that coming from you..." Liam said when he was interrupted.

"Stop insulting me, asshole!" Theo said. "Do you trust me or not?"

"Yes I trust you. Can we start over? "Liam asked with a small smile on his face, he really expected Theo to accept the offer.

"Okay, then we can start over," Theo said and saw that Liam smiled at that. "But on one condition." And then the smile was gone.

"So complicated. What would it be, idiot?" Liam said as he rolled his eyes.

"I want to be in your pack." Theo said, it was not really a wish he had, even more so after all he'd done to try to be in a pack, but he wanted to test if Liam trusted him.

"But Scott and the others do not trust you, they do not seem to like you, how do I do that?" Liam said and now he was worried, Scott would never take Theo in the pack, he'd seen him as an ally during the war, but that was all.

Theo put a hand on his forehead. "No, idiot. Not in Scott's pack, I want to be in your pack, with Mason and Corey." Theo said, he knew Scott would not accept him after all, but maybe Mason and Corey would forgive him.

"But..." Liam would say when he was interrupted by the teacher, the class would start.

"We talked in History class, until you think about it." Theo said, now more than ever he was looking forward to Liam's answer.

Liam was distressed, what did Theo mean by getting into his pack? The hours seemed extremely slow when he thought about it, so he just gave up and tried to ignore it until History class. The time came, Mason and Corey were sitting in the classroom and Theo was sitting right in front of them, looking forward. Liam patted Mason on the back and waved at Corey, they smiled.

Theo turned to look at him with both eyebrows raised. So Liam just sat in the chair.

"So, what's your answer?" Theo asked as he flipped through the pages of his History book.

"I'm not an Alpha like Scott... I do not even have a pack." Liam said quietly, looking at Theo.

Theo stopped moving his book to look back at Liam. "And you think he was an Alpha when he realized he was the leader of the pack? Now your laziness has impressed me. Scott never talked to you about it?" Theo said.

"No, I did not know about it... He never told me... So yes." Liam would ask Scott about it, but at the moment he had to answer Theo. "I accept, but on one condition." Liam said smiling as he looked at the Biology book he'd forgotten to leave in the locker.

"You're not in a good position to ask for anything, but okay, say it." Theo said.

"You're going to help me with biology, because none of this goes into my head and I realized that you like biology, so you help me and you'll be in the pack." Liam said, he really needed help with biology, so that would be good for him.

"If that's all, then okay, I'll help you." Theo said with a smile on his face. "Just tell me when."

"After class, in the library, can we start tomorrow if you're free?" Liam asked, he was excited about this, he had managed to unite the useful to pleasant, he would learn biology while making Theo his friend.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow." Theo said, he was happy, he was being treated like someone normal and that was cool to think about.

Liam had not imagined that as he tried to get close to Theo he would be in this situation, that is, he had just created a new pack and that was really something unexpected.

At the end of class, Theo put his things in his backpack and stood up. "See you tomorrow, asshole, you better not be late!" He told Liam he was still sitting, then walked out of the room. This was new to him, he felt anxious for something.

Liam could not answer, Theo had already left. Mason and Corey looked at each other with half-closed eyes.

"Weird." Mason said as he rose from his chair.

"What just happened, Liam? And what kind of talk was that at the beginning of class?" Corey asked Liam with confusion emblazoned on his face.

"What conversation?" Mason asked, he was obviously lost in what had just happened.

"He and Theo will study together." Corey began. "And this is not even the worst part, so now you have a new pack?" Corey said incredulously. Mason was gaping at his side.

"I'll explain to you, just stop asking." Liam said in the middle of a breath, he knew they would understand.

He explained everything to Mason and Corey, they had reacted well considering that they now had a pack. In fact Corey seemed excited about it.

"So... now do we have a pack? But what about Scott and the others? And why did you take it so fast?" Mason asked, he was surprised, he did not like the idea of Liam being so close to Theo, that is, he had saved his life and Mason had seen him take the pain out of Gabe, the less he seemed to have changed.

"Yes we have. And they have their lives and Scott is no longer here, Beacon Hills needs someone to protect here, but we'll still be allies, if they need us, we'll be here." Liam said, he was being honest, they would not forget the others, but they needed to grow and take care of themselves. "And I took it quick because I will take biology classes and do not forget what I said about giving Theo a break."

"Okay, but was everything very fast, including private lessons with him? Oh really? It's best that you send messages by saying that everything is fine every 10 minutes or I'll kill you myself." Mason said as if he were Liam's mother. "I'm trying to trust him, but he still seems dangerous to me."

"Do not worry, I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself. And by the way, we'll study in the library, it's not like we're alone and Theo is going to try to kill me." Liam said as he smiled.

"But if that happens, call us and we'll come here to kick his ass." Corey said smiling, he was really excited to have a pack. He had believed Theo once, part of him knew that he had done it because Theo was handsome and seemed to be kind to him, but after going through all that and knowing Mason better, he had no eyes for anyone else, but he was glad that Theo was trying to change.

"I'll call you, do not worry. And you two, give Theo a chance, or at least try." Liam said.

"After all, he's part of our pack now. Although it does not exist until today. "Mason said smiling, trying to appear confident about the situation.

"That may be good... I mean, so we'll have enough power for the things to come." Corey said excitedly.

Liam smiled at the two of them, he was hopeful.

The next day Liam waited for Theo in the classroom, as he had done before, the difference being that this time Theo had not appeared. He tried to imagine what had happened, because despite everything he knew Theo very little, he thought Theo was probably sick, or just sleeping too much. The hours passed, but nothing came of Theo. In his last class of History, Mason nudged him in the back.

"Where is he?" Mason asked.

"I do not know, he did not show up today." Liam said as he tried to imagine what might have happened.

"Did you send him a message asking why?" Corey asked as he looked at Liam.

"I do not have his number... and I do not think he has mine either." Liam replied annoyed that he had forgotten that.

"Why the hell do not you have the number of a pack member?" Mason asked.

"I forgot, okay? But is he in trouble?" Liam asked, he was really worried, they had scheduled to study after class and Theo confirmed he would come.

"If he does not show up for your 'private lessons' it would be good to look for him." Corey said.

"And this time get his number, so you will not look that worried." Mason said, smiling.

Liam rolled his eyes and turned, tucking his backpack into the empty chair beside him where Theo sat. "I'm still used to having a pack, okay?" Liam still had his back to them.

Liam hoped everything would be all right. When the signal rang and they left the classroom, Liam warned that he would stop by the library to see if Theo was there, Mason and Corey agreed and said they would wait for him in case they had to look for him. But Liam was taken by surprise, though at the same time he was relieved to see Theo sitting at a table in the corner of the library, apparently making notes. Liam came over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, is everything okay? Where were you?" Liam asked, Theo did not look well, seemed to be scared, but he would not comment on it, because Theo would not respond.

"I'm fine and I do not want to talk about it." Theo said, it was obvious that he did not want to talk about what happened, that he had woken up screaming and that he had spent the next few hours crying inside his truck, wondering why of that never stop.

"But I'm your Alpha... I mean, I'm not an Alpha yet, but... you understand me." Liam felt the sadness that came from Theo, so he tried to cheer him up. And it had worked, Theo had given a small smile. "So why do not you want to talk about it?" Liam asked, but he realized he should not have done so, as the smile broke and Theo returned to look at his book. "Alright, we will not talk about it, but..." Liam was saying when he was interrupted.

"Can we start with your class?" Theo said changing the subject.

"Of course, where do we start... Oh, I almost forgot, I need your cell number." Liam said, remembering what Mason had said.

"Why...?" Theo said without paying much attention.

"Is not that obvious?" Liam asked.

Theo handed his cell phone over for Liam to put his number in, and then he spelled his number, but Liam got lost twice and he wanted to pick up the phone from his hand and himself typing.

"Now we can start, just wait for me to send a message to Mason, they're waiting for me in the parking lot, if you were not here we would go look for you." Liam said as he typed the message to Mason.

"Were you really worried about me?" Theo asked.

"Yes, you are not part of our pack? It is our duty to protect and care for each other." Liam said without paying much attention to Theo.

"I see..." Theo said so softly that Liam could barely hear. He felt vulnerable, for the first time he felt that there were people who cared about him, for the first time in years he had friends again.

"Okay, where do we start?" Liam said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you liked it, I'll always try to post as fast as possible.


	3. "What's your favorite subject?"

Liam certainly didn’t expect that on the first day he would be getting stressed out with Theo, because Theo was impatient and saying it was too easy and that he was not trying hard enough and he hated anyone telling him he was not trying, for him it was type lose in a game, something terribly bad.

"It's not possible! How can you be so stupid and take so long to understand this? I mean, I already imagined it, but not at that level." Theo was saying, but he decided to stop because he noticed that Liam was clenched fists and eyes closed. He definitely didn’t want Liam to have one of his tantrums now.

"The Sun... The Moon... The Truth..." Liam repeated between his breaths, that sometimes worked for him, at least when he was a little angry.

"Does this work for you?" Theo asked, realizing that the boy was slowly calming down, his eyes already open and his fists were less firm.

"Sometimes yes... Sometimes not in those hours that does not work I think of some things and they help me." Liam said, he really had some things that he thought, for example his friends, he was afraid that one day was to hurt them or that one day was possessed by his anger and never see his friends again, but because of the several times that Theo helped him to return to normal was in him that Liam more thought, he didn’t know why, but it was something that someone asked him he would not say, obviously.

"And what would these things be? Because if they calm you down they must be very important to you. "Theo said, he had no idea what Liam had to calm him down, but at the same time he remembered how Liam had helped him without even knowing, that is, he never cared for anyone, but after Liam got him out of hell, he started to care more about the boy, it was as if he had to protect himself for doing it. But at the same time Liam calmed him down from his nightmares, it made him think about how important the people are in our thinking while we are bad, the people who just imagine helping us.

"Like I'm going to say, idiot! And yes, they are important to me." Liam said as he folded his arms, because of course this would protect him from telling the truth. He somehow cared for Theo, he felt like he owed him a debt, for helping and saving him so often.

"Okay, mr. Mystery." Theo said with a smirk. "Can we go back to Biology now?"

"Okay, but please... let's start in an easy way?" Liam asked, uncrossed his arms and settled into his chair, hating himself for having to admit he was not learning.

"Okay, let's go back to fourth grade." Theo said with a smile on his face, but he received a grin from Liam. "Just kidding."

They studied for a few hours, didn’t see the time pass until Mason sent a message to Liam asking if he had already arrived home.

"I guess we're done for today, can we continue tomorrow?" Liam said as he answered Mason's message.

Theo nodded, Liam had understood the matter, so they could continue tomorrow, to tell the truth, Theo was tired and hungry, so for him it seemed great to end now.

"So..." Liam started to say but was interrupted and betrayed by his belly, with a loud noise that indicated he was hungry. His cheeks heated as he looked to see if Theo had noticed.

"Maybe we should eat something first, don’t you think?" Theo said with a smirk, he was also hungry, so it would not be a problem.

"Sounds great." Liam said smiling, he was still embarrassed by the situation.

They put their things in their backpack and walked together down the hall to the parking lot. Theo got into his truck and opened the passenger door for Liam, who, as he entered, stared at Theo's things in the backseat, a blanket, a pillow, and a pile of folded clothes. Theo didn’t want to have to explain that he sleeps and lives there.

"Don’t mind the mess, I went to the laundry recently and forgot to keep things." Theo said hoping Liam believed, he didn’t want the boy to feel sorry for him.

Liam remained silent, just turned around. He understood that it might be true, but the blanket and pillow did not smell freshly washed, it smelled like sweat, as if Theo had slept badly, maybe that explained why he hadn’t gone to class.

"So... McDonald's?" Theo asked, he was worried that Liam had noticed the smell coming from his stuff, smell of his nightmares, so it was better to change the subject.

"Sure." Liam said as he looked at Theo with raised eyebrows. He was trying to forget that, if it was something serious Theo would have told him.

Theo started the truck and went to McDonald's. They passed part of the way in silence until Theo decided to break the disturbing silence between them.

"So, what's your favorite subject?" Theo asked, he knew the boy liked History, but he did not know if it was his favorite subject.

"History." Liam said as he felt the wind touch his hand that was out of the car.

"What makes you so fond of History?" Theo asked him. "For me it just seems like a subject where we study about people who have already died, I really do not see any importance." He said as he looked up at the golden sky above them.

"How can you say that? Without these people we wouldn’t have the world we have today, you know. So you have to study the past to predict the future." Liam said, disbelieving at the bullshit Theo had just said.

"You no longer have Lydia around for this?" Theo said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Another kind of prediction, idiot." Liam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now I understand what history is for, but you still have not answered my question." He could already see the McDonald's. "Why do you like History so much?" Theo said.

"I don’t know for sure... When I was younger I was very fond of Greek mythology, all those heroes, gods and monsters, was something that really impressed me. Now that I've grown up I see that many of these stories can be used in situations we live in, you see. As for example, Atlas, the titan who for having done the wrong thing was punished, having to hold the sky under his shoulders, until Hercules appeared and lied recklessly to Atlas, then he was forgiven of his punishment." Liam said, stopping just to breathe. He would surely say that this was Theo's story, with some minor differences." I see this in people who do something wrong and repent, but who can not get rid of the burden alone, need someone to show them the way.... Or like... like..." Liam said before be interrupted by Theo.

"Like the time you made that plan in the abandoned zoo, to attract the hunters, in a place that could be compared to the island of Mynokos, where there are... labyrinths? Am I right?" Theo asked, he had actually been impressed that day, he had to admit that the child had created a great plan.

"Yes, you're right." Liam said with a smile. "But only correcting, it's Mykonos, not Mynokos." It seems the boy had been really impressed, to have paid attention to what he was saying.

"Whatever." Theo said as he took the key out of his truck and opened the door.

Liam got out of the truck and followed Theo into the McDonald's.

"And you?" Liam asked as they waited for his snacks.

"What about me?" Theo asked as he looked around for an empty table so they could sit down.

"What's your favorite subject?" Liam asked.

"I think you can already imagine." Theo said turning his face to look at Liam. "But if not, it's Biology."

"And why do you like Biology so much?" Liam asked.

"I find it interesting." Theo replied as he picked up his tray from the counter and walked to the empty table.

"That's it? Do you just find it interesting?" Liam asked as he followed Theo with his tray in his hand.

"No... I mean, I lived part of my life with the Dread Doctors and seeing what they were able to do with just the knowledge they possessed was something extremely beautiful to me." Theo replied truthfully, he really saw beauty in that world.

"Should I worry?" Liam asked and sat down in the chair.

"With what?" Theo asked confused and sat down in the chair across the table.

"So you don’t turn out to be a mad scientist who turns out to turn people into chimeras." Liam said, smiling, he knew this would not happen.

"Maybe you have to pay more attention to me, little historian." Theo replied, smiling also before throwing a potato into his mouth.

"Oh, I’ll do that." Liam said and bit his hamburger.

"But I don’t know, there's something in science itself that catches my eye, you know? Like, where did we come from? Are we alone in the cosmos? We have a purpose in life beyond what we already know? "Theo said as he stared out the window.

"Okay, you look like a great nerd talking like that, but I think I get the point, I just can’t think it's really fun to study all those subjects and learn all those weird names." Liam said trying to see what Theo was looking at window, but seeing that it was nothing but heaven he frowned and went back to eating.

"Maybe in the future I will change your mind about that, but for now, finish your lunch so I can take you home." Theo said and put his hamburger in his backpack.

"Wait, are not you going to finish your lunch?" Liam asked in surprise at the boy's act.

"I'm not that hungry right now." What a big lie, Theo, he thought. "And I believe that throwing away is not the right thing." Theo said, but he knew he would not throw it away, he would just keep it for later.

"Yeah, you're right, we can not waste food." Liam said and bit his hamburger again.

Liam had finished his lunch and they were already in the truck. Theo put his backpack in the back seat, turned the keys, and stared at Liam for a while, without speaking.

"What?" Liam asked confused.

"I don’t know where you live, Liam." Theo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell you." Liam replied.

They were already on their way to Liam's house when he received another message from Mason.

Mason: Are you home yet?

Liam: Not yet, Theo is taking me there.

Mason: Okay, this is something I have to get used to reading, but I did not send you a message just for that. Stiles and Lydia will come to Beacon Hills for a visit next week.

Liam: How do you know that?

Mason: The Sheriff told me when I passed him this afternoon, I thought I'd tell you ‘cause they certainly don’t know we've created a new pack. What will you tell them?

Liam: The truth, but at the same time I don’t want Scott to get mad at me or think I'm abandoning him. Do not talk to anyone about Theo, I'll go talk to them first.

"Has something happened?" Theo said as he realized the anxiety that had come from Liam.

"Stiles and Lydia should appear next week in Beacon Hills." Liam said with a worried look.

"And...?" Theo asked looking at him and frowning.

"We're in the same pack now, and should I mention the things you did to them?" Liam asked.

"Don’t think I'm going to apologize, they more than anyone else should have understood my side." Theo replied, keeping a steady gaze on the road.

"Understand that you almost killed them all? And we're fine because I apologized, why don’t you try to do the same to them?" Liam said.

"It's different..." Theo said quietly, but his heart quickened, it was different because he cared for Liam. "Besides, it will not make them my friends or trust me."

"Maybe, but at least you'd try." Liam said, he noticed Theo's heart racing, but he did not comment.

"Believe me, it will not happen." Theo said stiffly to finish the subject.

"I'll talk to them, asshole." Liam said.

"Do it your way, idiot." Theo replied.

They remained silent for the rest of the trip, though it was too early for Liam to get home. Theo stopped in front of his house.

"See you tomorrow." Liam said as he got out of the truck.

"See you." Theo said as he closed Liam's door.

Theo's truck turned the corner when Liam opened the door, and on entering the house, he sent a message to Mason, informing him that he had arrived home. He left his shoes on the door and went upstairs to his room. He knew his mother would be working, but she was coming, and his stepfather would probably be working at his office down the hall. Then he just entered his room without making a sound, put the backpack on the floor and lay on the bed. He had a few days to think about how he would tell his friends, but he had no idea how to do it. He picked up his cell phone and thought to call Scott to get it over with, but he figured it would probably make it worse. He was about to put his cell phone on the bed when he heard a notification. Scott had sent him a message, it was as if he was reading Liam's thoughts.

Scott: Hey, Liam, how's it going out there? It's all right?

Liam: Yes, everything is fine here. And how are you?

Scott: We're fine. Malia said she would arrive tomorrow from the trip she is doing in Paris. Stiles and Lydia are planning to surprise their parents.

It was this surprise Liam feared, he thought.

Liam: And what would be the surprise?

Scott: They're going there tomorrow, but they told their parents they were only going next week. Too bad I still can’t go too.

Liam felt his heart racing, if he were standing his legs would probably have weakened. That meant he had hours to decide what to do and what to say to them.

Liam: That's great, Scott! Too bad you can’t come too. Hey, I have to go, my mom is calling me, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Scott: Okay, we'll talk later. Take care!

Liam: I'll go, bye.

He was sweating, he could feel his wet hands. His heart was so fast that probably even a human could listen, he decided to take a shower before his mother actually called him for dinner, so he would have more time to think on his own. Upon entering the bath he began to feel the warm water fall on his body. Maybe he did not need to be so hard on this, Scott would certainly understand, he trusted Theo to help the fight... But maybe it was too much for him to see that his Beta had created a new pack and had put someone who tried to kill him as a member. Liam heard a knock on the door.

"Liam? When you're done go downstairs for dinner!" His mother said.

"It's all right!" Liam replied.

He heard her murmuring something else, but he paid no attention. Liam was determined, he would try everything to make things well, but he would not fail to tell the truth to Scott and the others, they just needed to trust him, not Theo, it was simple. He repeated in his thoughts that everything would be all right. As he left the bath he sent Mason a message.

Liam: Stiles and Lydia arrive tomorrow.

Mason: WHAT? WHAT WILL YOU DO?

Liam: I DON’T KNOW! But I'll tell them the truth, Scott will understand.

Mason: He'll probably get a little angry, but he'll forgive you someday.

Liam: YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

Mason: Sorry, know that if you need any help or a witness, I'll be here.

Liam: Witness?

Mason: Yeah, for the possible murder that Scott will commit. XD

Liam: Fuck you!

Mason: But seriously, if you need anything, just call me, calm down for now, you'll need to be okay by tomorrow.

Liam: Thank you. I have to go, my mom is calling me for dinner. See you.

Mason: See you tomorrow. Bye.

Liam left the bathroom, looked at his clock, he had hours until everything was resolved or only exploded. He went downstairs to dinner, tried to forget that for now at least, then took his face off with concern and kissed his mother's cheek.

"How was the day?" She asked.


	4. The new pack.

In the morning, Liam got into the car and as soon as he sat down he got the attention of Mason and Corey, who turned to look at him, hoping he would say something.

"What?" Liam asked looking at them.

"What are you going to do?" Mason asked.

"I'll talk to them after class. Maybe Lydia and Stiles will help me talk to Scott without him freaking out." Liam said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Corey said hopefully.

"We'll only know that later." Mason said starting the car.

"And what does Theo think about that?" Corey asked.

"Well, apparently he doesn’t care about the outcome." Liam replied as he checked his cell phone.

"He knows it's because of him that you're going through it, right?" Corey asked turning back.

"Yeah, he just doesn’t see the need for so much drama." Liam replied, hoping Theo was right.

"Maybe he's right." Mason said and looked at Corey.

"He's probably right." Corey said and nodded to Mason.

"Since when do you agree with him?" Liam asked confused.

"We're not agreeing with him." Mason said, and frowned.

"But... you told us not to be so hard on him, so that's what we're trying to do." Corey said as he smiled.

"So he must be right." Liam said and smiled too, he was glad at least the guys were trying.

Liam was sitting in the classroom, staring at Scott's number on his cell phone while class did not start, he was tempted to talk directly to him, but he just had to wait a little bit for it to work out, he could wait.

"Are you still worried about that?" Theo asked and sat down next to Liam.

"No!" Liam answered and put his cell phone in his pocket.

"Okay, so why were you looking at Scott's number?" Theo asked, putting his backpack on the table.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little worried." Liam replied as he settled into the chair.

"Stop being so dramatic, it's going to be okay, there's nothing to worry about." Theo said, he was worried too, but he would not admit it.

"Are you being optimistic or am I dreaming?" Liam asked, this was something he did not expect from Theo.

"That would be really sweet of you." Theo replied with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"What?" Liam asked.

"You. Dreaming about me." Theo said, smiling as he placed his material on the table.

"Asshole." Liam said, rolling his eyes. "By the way, we will not be able to study this afternoon."

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Stiles and Lydia arrive today and I'll go talk to them first." Liam replied.

"I thought they would only come next week, but okay, at night tell me how it was." Theo said, he didn’t know what Lydia's reaction would be, but Stiles's reaction wouldn’t be any good.

"Alright, I'll send you a message." Liam said.

Enduring all this class time was stifling, but the more the time came closer he became nervous. When class was over, he said goodbye to the others and warned that he would go to the library and there he would send a message to Stiles and Lydia, they would mark a meeting point. When he got there he sat at a table and took his cell phone.

Liam: Lydia, you and Stiles have arrived?

Lydia: Yeah, who told you?

Liam: Scott told me. Could you and Stiles see me? I wanted to talk to you guys, it's important.

Lydia: Of course, where are you?

Liam: At the moment I'm in the library, but could you pick me up in front of the school?

Lydia: Okay, I'll let Stiles know.

Liam was anxious and nervous at the same time, his belly was a mess. He was almost getting up to go to the front of the school, but received a notification on his cell phone.

Theo: Hey, idiot. Just passing by reminds you of not forgetting to tell me what the conversation was like. And also to tell you to stop getting anxious and nervous, I can feel it from the parking lot.

Liam smiled at the message, he was about to respond, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Liam? Talking to Hayden?" The familiar voice said, Liam raised his eyes to watch Lydia's ginger hair and green eyes, she sat across the table and smiled at him.

"Ly-dia?" Liam said, he was not expecting it, the air was gone from his lungs.

"Me." Lydia said, still smiling as she placed her purse in the chair beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked, trying to smile.

"Well, my mother still works here, so I was here when you sent me the message, I decided to surprise you and find you here." Lydia said.

"Oh, sure." Liam said as he put away his cell phone, he was really surprised and that was not good, he was not ready.

"What do you have to tell us so important? Is it about Hayden? I saw you smiling at the cell phone when I arrived. Is everything okay with her?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"No... it's not about Hayden, it's about somebody else... I think she's fine, I mean since the last time we talked." Liam said quietly.

"Does that mean... you're done?" Lydia asked with a look of doubt.

"Yeah, we're done, we've decided to go our own ways." Liam said.

"Oh, right. So it's about your new girlfriend?" Lydia asked with a grin. She put her two hands close to Liam's. "Tell me, what is she like? To make you smile like a fo..."

"It was not my new girlfriend!" Liam said, not letting Lydia finish the sentence. "Wait, I don’t even have a new girlfriend! Shit! It was Theo, okay? And we're not dating!" Liam said and felt his cheeks warm.

"Oh, okay, I didn’t think that." Lydia said as she settled back into the chair.

"Listen... It's about him, but first I need you to promise me that you will not be mad at me and that you will help me with that." Liam said taking a deep breath.

"If you're going out togeth..." Lydia said before being interrupted.

"We don’t... Just promise, please." Liam said firmly.

"Fine, I promise. What is it?" Lydia asked attentively.

Liam took a deep breath. It was now or never, he would have to do it sooner or later.

"So, Theo proposed something to me..." Liam said.

"Oh God, did he ask you to marry him?" Lydia said gaping.

"Lydia, shut up and just listen to me, okay? And we really are not together." Liam said angrily, but again the heat came to his cheeks, just to imagine such a situation.

"Okay, I'll listen." She said.

"He proposed that we create a new pack. Me, Mason, Corey and him. So we'd protect Beacon Hills while you're gone." Liam began to speak. "I'll be the alpha of this pack. I wanted to ask your help to tell Scott, I don’t want him to get mad at me." Liam said looking into Lydia's eyes.

"Oh, is that all?" Lydia asked. "Don’t worry, we'll help." she said as she smiled confidently.

"What are we going to help?" Stiles said sitting down next to Liam.

"Stiles?" Liam asked, he didn’t think Stiles would actually cooperate with that.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stiles said and winked at Lydia, she smiled at him.

"Tell him and then we can talk to Scott." Lydia said turning her attention to Liam.

"It's about Theo." Liam said and watched Stiles's reaction, but he just frowned and folded his arms. "We've created a new pack, with Mason and Corey and..."

"No! No! No! Absolutely not! Unacceptable!" Stiles said after interrupting Liam.

"Stiles! Shut up and let him finish!" Lydia said determinedly as she slapped his hand.

"Why do you need a new pack?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"To protect Beacon Hills, you're not here after all." Liam said quietly.

"And why does Theo have to be in the pack?" Stiles asked. "He screwed us all!"

"I know, I mean, he really did, but he's changed and he's strong, he can help us." Liam said.

"I don’t know." Stiles said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go talk to Scott first, but you should have told us this before."

"Stiles, don’t be rude." Lydia said. "He did what he felt right, Theo is strong, he can really help the boys."

"Theo and 'he did what he felt right' can’t be in the same sentence, Lydia." Stiles said. "But I'll go talk to Scott if he approves, then fine, but I'll still keep my eyes on you."

"Alright... Can you give me a ride home now?" Liam asked as he got up from the chair, he wanted to get the matter over as quickly as possible.

"Of course." Lydia said and got up from her chair. "And don’t get discouraged, Liam, Scott will understand." She put her hand on Liam's shoulder.

Liam paced down the hall with his head down and arms folded as he heard Stiles complain right behind him, he was not paying attention to what he was saying, he just wondered why Stiles had to make things so difficult.

"Liam?" Stiles spoke. But he did not get the boy's attention, so he slapped the boy's shoulder. "Can’t you hear me?"

"Hear you complaining about something you don’t need?" Liam said turning to face Stiles. "No, thanks." He said and kept walking.

"I texted Scott." Stiles said and Liam stopped to listen. "But he hasn’t answered yet, I told him to send you a message when he reads."

"Okay." Liam said and walked back to the parking lot. When he got there he looked for Stiles's Jeep, but he could not see.

"Here, Liam." Lydia said pointing to a black sports car.

"Where's your Jeep, Stiles?" Liam asked, confused.

"I lent it to Scott, so he could get Malia at the airport." Stiles said opening the car door. "This car belongs to an FBI friend."

"He had told me that she would arrive today." Liam said sitting in the backseat.

The trip was quiet, Stiles and Lydia told how it was there. Stiles talked about the FBI in an overzealous way. Lydia had told him that she had chosen a college near the FBI to be close to Stiles. Scott was doing veterinary medicine, he was loving it, at least that's what Stiles said and Malia was traveling in Paris, Lydia said that Peter showed up there and Malia asked if he was following her, but he said he was only enjoying the nights of Paris.

Stiles stopped the car in front of Liam's house.

"We're here, boy." Stiles said, and turned to look at Liam.

"We'll still be here tomorrow, if you need anything, send me a message." Lydia said, smiling at him. "And everything will be fine, don’t get so tense."

"I'll try." Liam said as he opened the door. "Talk to you tomorrow!"

Lydia waved out the window and Liam saw the car turn the corner, then he started walking toward the door of the house. As he put his hand on the doorknob his cell phone rang, a notification from Scott, a single message that made the hairs on Liam's arms bristle, no matter how simple it was.

Scott: Really? Theo?

Liam: I can explain, Scott! Do not be angry, please.

He came in and ran up to his room, threw the backpack on the floor and picked up the cell phone, Scott still had not answered.

Liam: Scott? Sorry!

Liam: I promise I'll fix this, sorry!

He stared for minutes at the phone, Scott had not answered yet. Then he threw his cell phone on the bed and went to take a shower. The cold water fell on his shoulders and sent shivers down his spine, he needed to stay calm. It was Theo's fault, it was all his fault, why did you have to be such an idiot, Liam? He wondered. He punched the wall.

"Liam? Dear? Is everything okay in there?" His mother asked after knocking on the door.

"Yeah, it's okay!" Liam said trying to calm down.

"Okay... when you're done go downstairs for dinner. Don’t delay or the food will get cold." She said as she left Liam's room.

He turn off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, opened the door, and walked over to the bed. When he picked up his cell phone he saw that Scott had not yet answered. He started to type a message for Theo.

Liam: It's your fault!

And then he threw the cell phone back on the bed, he saw that Theo had answered, but he did not want to read now. He dressed and went downstairs, kissed his mother's cheek, and sat down.

"Why do you look like that?" His stepfather asked. "Did something happen?"

"I don’t want to talk about it." Liam said stiffly.

"Honey, if something happened you should tell us." His mother said running a hand through his hair. "Only then can we help you."

"I trusted one person and now Scott is mad at me." Liam said looking at her.

"Are you sure he's mad at you?" His stepfather asked. "He's a good guy, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"I don’t know!" Liam snarled. "He does not answer my messages..."

"Maybe something happened, dear." His mother said. "Don’t worry so much."

"Who is the person you trusted?" His stepfather said as he carried the food into his mouth.

"His name is Theo." Liam said quietly.

"And why did you trust Theo?" His mother asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"I don’t know... He did wrong things in the past, but he repented... I saw him alone and without friends, I thought I could be friends with him." Liam said as he picked up the dish that his mother handed over.

"And why would Scott be angry? You're just helping the poor kid." His stepfather said.

"Well... Theo put everyone's life in danger and he killed Scott once." Liam said trying not to scare his parents, they already knew about the supernatural world for some time, but it was still strange to talk about these things with they.

"But Scott is alive." His mother said looking confused at him.

"He is... After Melissa brings him back." Liam said.

"I still have not gotten used to these crazy things." His stepfather said.

"So Theo is dangerous?" His mother said, worried. "You said he regretted, did you?"

"Yes, we sent him to hell. After that I brought him back to help us and he has since repented. He even saved my life some... many times." Liam said looking at the plate in front of him.

"If he did, Scott will understand." His mother said.

"He seems like a good guy. Did he do these things because he wanted to or because someone told him to?" His stepfather said.

"Both... But I don’t blame him, not anymore. He grew up with the Dread Doctors, those crazy scientists, remember?" Liam said and the two nodded at him. "He didn’t have a good influence."

"Maybe he's not bad at all." His stepfather said.

"If he is your friend, give him a good influence, so Scott can see that he has redeemed himself." His mother said smiling.

"Bring him here someday to dine with us." His stepfather said. "So we met him and we see if he's a really good person."

"Alright." Liam said with a weak smile.

"Now eat before the food gets cold." His mother said.

When Liam finished eating, he went to the bathroom. His parents were washing dishes. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, he remembered the message he had sent to Theo, he regretted it, it was not his fault.

"Honey, we're going to bed." His mother said through the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Liam." His stepfather said. "Tomorrow tell us what the conversation with Scott was like. And don’t forget to invite Theo."

"Good night.” Liam said opening the door, but they were already climbing the stairs.

Liam turned off the bathroom light and went upstairs too, went into his room and closed the door. He picked up the cell phone, Scott had answered.

Scott: Hey, why are you apologizing? I'm not angry. Sorry for the delay, I left with Malia and forgot the cell phone in the room.

Liam: Are you still there?

Scott: Yeah, what made you think I'd be mad?

Liam: I don’t know, I know you would not want Theo in your pack.

Scott: Considering he almost killed my pack. Hahaha. But I'm not angry, I mean, I thought it was cool.

Liam: What?

Scott: You guys create a new pack to protect Beacon Hills. That was a pretty cool idea.

Liam: Thanks to Theo.

Scott: Thanks to you.

Liam: What do you mean?

Scott: You brought him back and prevented us from throwing him into hell again. So thanks to you he had the chance to create this new pack.

Liam: I think so...

Scott: Look, I'll never be his friend and he'll never be in my pack.

Liam: I know that.

Scott: But I still see him as a very powerful and intelligent ally. So if you can be his friend and he help you I'll be happy to know that he's with you, that he can fight side by side with you all.

Scott: My mom saw him taking the pain out of Gabe, she did not expect it to happen.

Liam: Me neither...

Scott: I think it's because of you.

Liam: Me?

Scott: Yeah, since you brought him back. He could have taken a totally different path, could have fled Beacon Hills, but instead he stayed. He helped you and saved you, did not he?

Liam: Yes, countless times.

Scott: I think he started to care about the people around him because of you because you gave him one more chance. I've seen strong connections like that.

Liam: I have to apologize to him.

Scott: Why?

Liam: When I saw your message I was angry at him, I said it was all his fault and I still have not answered his message.

Scott: It was not for me to have forgotten the cell phone... He will forgive you. Me and Malia are going to have dinner now, send him a message.

Liam: Okay, good dinner for you.

Scott: Thank you, Malia is sending you a hug and she asked to punch Theo's face for her. (Don’t do that).

Liam: Send her a hug too. Hahaha. Goodbye!

Scott: Bye, tomorrow tell me how it was with Theo, take care.

Liam felt so sorry for sending it to Theo, especially now that he had seen Scott understand and accepted it. He sat on the bed and opened the conversation with Theo. He had sent messages a few minutes ago.

Theo: What did I do?

Theo: Liam?

Theo: If you do not answer me I'll come to your house and punch you until you're unconscious.

Theo: Okay, I'm going there, I hope you don’t mind turning a blind eye.

As soon as Liam finished reading, he heard a noise in the window. He thought it was the wind, until he heard it again. He opened the window to see what it was and felt a pain in the forehead. A stone had struck his forehead. He looked down and saw Theo with some stones in his hand.

"Get down here now, you idiot!" Theo said angrily.

"If you punch me I'll punch you!" Liam smiled.

"Why are you smiling, asshole?" Theo said throwing another stone at Liam, but he swerved. "Get down so I can punch you!"

"I'll go, calm down. I can explain." Liam said.

"You'd better have a good explanation!" Theo said.

Liam closed the window and went to the bedroom door, opened it and closed it slowly so that his parents would not wake up. He went down the stairs and opened the door, Theo was leaning against his truck. Liam started to walk toward him. But he was surprised by a green light between them, he had seen this light before, but never in that format, as if it were a portal. When he was going to touch the light he was pushed into it and everything went black.

"LIAM!" Theo shouted at the sight of the boy being sucked in by the green light. He ran to the place, but the light had already gone out. "Where are you?"


	5. The green light.

Theo ran to his truck and picked up the cell phone. He reached Liam's number and called him. Nobody answered. "Damn it, Liam. Come on!" He murmured and tried to call again, but no one answered again. He searched for the number of someone who could help, he did not have Mason's number or Corey's. The only person he could send a message at that moment was Scott, as much as they had not spoken for months.

Theo: Scott? Are you there?

Scott: Theo? It's been a while.

Theo: Yes. Do you have the Mason number? It's an emergency.

Scott: Sure, what kind of emergency?

Theo: I'll explain later, it's about Liam. Send me the Mason number. Now.

Scott: Okay, but as soon as possible tell me what's going on.

Theo punched in Mason's number and called him. His hands were shaking, he sat in the truck while he waited for Mason to answer. "Mason?" Theo asked.

"Yes, who is it?" Mason asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's me, Theo." Theo said shakily. "I had no one to call... It's Liam... He... He..."

"Theo, calm down." Mason said, trying to reassure Theo. "What happened to Liam?"

"He's gone." Theo said in the middle of a heavy breath. "Liam's gone and I can’t call him."

"Theo, if this is a joke..." Mason said quietly.

"It's not, it's not! I swear! I came to his house to see if it was okay because he sent me a message and he sounded upset with me." Theo said shakily. "And when he came out... a light... a green light appeared and he disappeared. I don’t know what to do."

"Okay, first calm down." Mason said. "Anyone else know that?"

"No, just you and me." Theo said.

"Okay, I'll call Corey." Mason said. "Do you know where I live? Can you come here?"

"No, I don’t know.” Theo said as he started the truck. "Tell me where it is."

Mason said where and Theo started the truck. They disconnected the call. Theo was worried, he was having a squeeze in his heart. He tried to call Liam again, a sound of hope rushed through his ears when he heard something. "Liam? Liam, are you okay?" He asked, but all he could hear from the other side was hissing. "Liam, if you're there say something!" But again the wheeze invaded the call. "Idiot! What are you doing? We're going to get you, I'm going to get you! Just be safe!" He heard the noise again before he hung up and accelerated the truck toward Mason's house. Upon arriving there, Corey and Mason were in the garden talking, they saw Theo and approached. Theo got out of the truck and walked over to them.

"Now tell us what happened." Mason said looking at him.

"Okay." Theo said and took a deep breath. "Liam sent me a message saying it was all my fault, I think because of our pack. But he was not answering me, so I went to his house to find out if everything was all right. When I got there I threw rocks at his window and he appeared in the window and then I told him to come down. But as soon as he left and closed the front door a green light appeared between us and when the light disappeared he was gone." He said quietly.

"A green light?" Mason asked suspiciously. "What kind of light?"

"I don’t know! I've never seen that!" Theo said.

"What was the shape of that light?" Corey asked with narrowed eyes.

"It was like a door... like a portal..." Theo said confused.

"A portal... Was the light similar to that?" Corey asked and took Theo's hand, leaving them invisible for a moment and then returning to normal.

"What was that?" Theo asked as he stared at Corey. "The light was just that."

Mason and Corey looked at each other.

"What? What is it?" Theo asked.

"A few months ago, when Mason and I were traveling, something happened." Corey said looking at Mason. "I accidentally made a chair... invisible.”

"This is your power, what's different about that?" Theo asked, still not understanding.

"For my power to work, I need to touch... And let's just say the chair was out of my hands." Corey said. "When that happened Mason and I were scared."

"So I asked him to use his power to see if the chair was there, I mean, if he was there just invisible." Mason said as he looked up at Corey with raised eyebrows.

"And the chair was there? If that happened to Liam he might be out there invisible." Theo said, optimistic.

"It was not there, Theo. We did not see the chair anywhere in that room." Corey said with concern in her eyes.

"No. Liam is still around." Theo said shaking his head. "I heard him, I mean, I almost heard."

"What do you mean?" Mason asked, taking steps toward Theo.

"When I was coming here I called his phone. He picked it up, but all I could hear was hissing." Theo said looking at his cell phone in his hand.

"Hissing? Like a radio that does not have enough signal to get the message across?" Corey asked.

"I think so." Theo said looking at him.

"That means we have to get a cell phone signal magnifier. But at this hour nothing is open. We'll have to build, but this can take a few hours." Mason said looking at Corey.

"So we'd better get started now." Theo said.

They went into Mason's house and went into the garage where they had some things they could use. After picking up everything they thought could be useful they went to Mason's room.

"Mason? What are you doing at this hour?" A male voice said before he could close the bedroom door.

"Just a school project that I forgot to finish, Dad." Mason said trying to sound natural.

"Is not it late for that? It's almost midnight." His father said.

"But it's for tomorrow, Father. Do not worry, I'll go to sleep. Good night." Mason said and finished closing the door.

Mason and Corey started working on the magnifier. Theo paced back and forth until Mason was annoyed and told him to sit down. But he was impatient, after all Liam was out there somewhere and Theo could do nothing. He began to knock gently with his hand on the bed, anxious.

"Theo? Stop, please, you're making me anxious too." Corey said stopping what he was doing and looking at Theo.

"Here." Mason said, handing his cell phone over to Theo. "Call Lydia or Stiles, tell them what's going on here and ask them to do some research on how to bring someone back into this situation."

"I will not do that." Theo said shortly after picking up his cell phone. "They hate me."

"They do not hate you." Corey said without looking at Theo. "Okay, maybe Stiles, but he can help anyway."

"And it's better than pacing back and forth." Mason said and went back to work with the magnifier.

"Fine." Theo said.

Theo searched for Lydia's number on Mason's cell phone. He remembered everything he'd done to her. This is not the time to think about it, Theo. He thought. Call her, she will understand. He pressed the button and instantly became nervous, until she answered.

"Mmmmm .. Mason?" She said in a sleepy voice. "It's too late. Why are you calling me at this hour? Something happened?"

"It's Theo." Theo said. "And yes, something happened, it's Liam."

"Theo?" Lydia said less sleepily this time. "What happened..."

"Why are you calling her?" Stiles said on the other side of the call.

"Hello, Stiles. It's good to hear your voice." Theo said.

"Unfortunately I can not say the same thing." Stiles said and Theo could hear Lydia telling him to return the cell phone.

"Give the cell phone back to Lydia, it's an emergency." Theo said and glanced at Mason and Corey who were looking at him. He raised his eyebrows and they went back to work.

"No, I will not return the phone until... Wait, Lydia, no..." Stiles said and Theo heard a loud noise on the other side, as if something had fallen to the ground. "Outch..." Stiles moaned.

"What happened to Liam?" Lydia asked, Stiles was complaining in the background.

"He disappeared, I saw him being pulled into a green light." Theo said. "Mason and Corey think it has to do with an invisible dimension, something Corey would be able to do but he does not know how."

"That means there's another Werechameleon in Beacon Hills." Lydia said.

"We did not think about it." Theo said, they really let this go unnoticed. "At the moment we're building a signal magnifier to get to talk to Liam, I mean, Mason and Corey are building. I called to ask you guys to research or if you would know how to open a portal to an invisible place so Liam can leave."

"Okay," Lydia said and took a deep breath on the other side. "That will not be easy, but I went through something like that to bring Stiles back from the wild hunt. I'll see what I can do."

"Call me as soon as you get something." Theo said.

Theo could hear Stiles wanting to talk to him, but before Lydia could deliver the cell phone he hung up. He sat in an armchair beside Mason's bed, it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Mason and Corey were concentrating.

"How long will it take to build this?" Theo asked impatiently.

"A few hours." Mason replied as he fingered a few strands. "It's not easy to build it from scratch."

Theo just leaned back in his chair and wondered what he could do in the meantime, he could not sleep while the others were working, he did not think he could concentrate because he was too worried about Liam. He just stood silently staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out if the boy was fine wherever he was. After some time Corey said something that Theo did not listen.

"What?" Theo asked coming out of the contemplative state.

"I said we're almost done." Corey said, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked looking at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Corey said confused. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, all right." Theo said and Corey left.

"It's weird." Mason said, still moving the magnifier.

"What's weird?" Theo asked and settled into his chair.

"See you that way." Mason said and looked up at him. "Apprehensive and worried about someone, you know?"

Theo did not answer, just rested his head to look at the ceiling again.

"That's fine, I mean, I think that's a breakthrough." Mason said and went back to work on the machine.

He nodded. Mason's cell phone rang, Theo picked it up and saw that it was Lydia calling. He answered.

"Theo? I think I know how to do it, but I need Corey's help for this and we need to know where Liam is exactly." Lydia said looking tired.

"Corey is in the bathroom and Mason is finishing the machine so we can get to talk to Liam." Theo said.

"When you're done and you can talk to him, call me, we'll have to go to the place, I'll explain to you." Lydia said.

"Okay." Theo said and hung up.

Theo saw that it was already six o'clock in the morning, they had been up all night working on it, and they had not even noticed that it was time to go to school soon. Corey walked in and went straight to the magnifier, again helping Mason build. Theo was feeling useless just watching. After a few minutes they raised their heads.

"We're done." Mason said with relief.

"Can we call Liam now?" Theo asked.

"Lend me your cell phone." Corey said and Theo handed it to him. "I just have to fit this cable here and... done!"

"I want to call." Theo said and stood up toward the machine.

Theo took his cell phone and looked for Liam's number, when he found it he did not wait another second and pressed to call. His heart was racing, even more so when Liam answered.

"Theo?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Oh, I would thank God if he existed, but it's good to know that you're okay." Theo said with a silly grin. "Where are you, idiot? And what happened?"

"I do not know, after seeing that portal that appeared I was pushed, so I did not see anything else." Liam said. "When I woke up I was at school, but it's all weird, it's like I'm with Corey and he's left me invisible, but he's not here."

"Stay there at school, we'll pick you up." Theo said looking at Mason and Corey.

"Theo?" Liam said and took a dramatic pause. "I think I've become a chimera, I think I'm part Werechameleon."

Theo managed not to laugh out loud. "No, you idiot, you did not become a chimera. That's not how it works, someone pushed you into that dimension." He said.

"Oh, what a shame." Liam said as if he was sad.

"Go to the locker room, I have to hang up." Theo said. "I'll call Lydia and we'll go get you there, be safe." He said and hung up the call.

"Why in the locker room?" Mason asked as he grabbed his backpack.

"It's the only place that will be empty this time at school." Theo replied.

"So let's go." Corey said getting up from the bed and walking toward the door. "I'll call Lydia on the way."

Corey got into Mason's car. Theo got into his truck. They went to school. Theo could not contain his anxiety, he could not help worrying about Liam, even though he knew he was fine. When they arrived in the school parking lot they could see a few people coming in. Stiles and Lydia were standing by the entrance. They parked and walked to them.

"So what's the plan?" Mason asked, looking at Lydia.

"Let's go to the locker room, there we can start." Lydia replied and started walking. "I hope this works."

"It's been a while since we've met." Corey said as she followed Lydia and Stiles.

"Yes." Stiles said, walking. "How's the last year? For me it was the worst, I thought about how we all would separate."

"I had not thought of that." Mason said with a frown. "I'm going to have existential crises now, thank you, Stiles."

Stiles turned his face and smiled at him. "Do not worry, you'll be together." He said and took Lydia's hand.

"How is Liam there?" Lydia asked and looked at Theo, automatically everyone looked at him, after all he was the only one who had spoken to Liam.

"He was fine, I mean, he did not look hurt." Theo said. "He just thought he had turned into a chimera with Corey's powers," he said and smiled.

"I hope you did not turn he into a chimera, Theo." Stiles said and narrowed his eyes at him.

"He isn’t a chimera, Stiles." Corey said.

"Exactly, that's not how it works." Theo said looking at Corey, they were the only two who had experienced it.

"Did you bring the magnifier to talk to Liam again?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, it's in my backpack." Mason replied.

"Great." Lydia said and opened the door to the men's locker room, she made a face of disgust. "It did not stink like that the other times I was here."

They all went in and stood around one of the benches. Mason set the pack on the bench and took the magnifier out. He plugged the cable into his cell phone. Stiles and Mason were on one side of the bench. Theo was beside Corey on the other side, Lydia walked over to the Mason, took his hand and asked Theo to pull away a little and leave a space between them.

"Call him." Lydia said and Mason pressed the button to call. "Corey, when he answers you should focus on his voice, when I nod, you use your power, I'll do it along with you." She said and held Corey's hand tight, he nodded.

"Liam?" Mason asked on the phone. "Wait a minute, I'll put the speaker on." He said and then pressed the button. "Where are you?"

"In the locker room, Theo told me to come here." Liam said from the other side. "Where are you?"

"In the locker room." Mason said, confused. "Can’t you see us?"

"No." Liam said. "Okay, I'm getting worried."

"Liam, keep talking, about anything." Lydia said and nodded to Corey.

"Right." Liam said. "So Scott liked the idea of creating a new pack."

"Now, Corey." Lydia said. Theo could feel an energy coming from both of them, the hairs of his shivering. "Go on, Liam." She said.

"He said it was okay for you to be in the pack, Theo." Liam said. "If I trusted you, you could fight with us." He said and Theo smiled.

Theo looked at Lydia and Corey, their hands were invisible, but not the whole body, a small green light was between them and Theo.

"That's good, idiot. So I do not need to punch your face." Theo said with a silly grin.

"In my defense, I was angry, Scott had not answered my messages, so I..." Liam said, but he stopped. "Guys, I'm seeing a light." He finished.

"Yes, Liam." Mason said. "Keep talking."

"That's why I sent you that message, Theo. I'm sorry I was rude." Liam said. And at that moment the light in front of Theo increased, Liam could pass by.

"Liam, be quick, I've never done this before." Corey shouted. "I do not know how long I can handle."

"I'm coming." Liam said as he seemed to be running.

The light grew stronger, more intense. Liam left, with the impulse he fell into Theo's arms. Liam could feel Theo's arms around him in a strong hug.

"I accept your apologies, asshole." Theo said holding the hug, until he noticed that everyone was looking at him, he released Liam from the hug, Liam took a few steps back but still kept his eyes on Theo for a few seconds, then turned to the others.

"That was..." Stiles started to say, but just folded his arms and stared at them.

"Weird?" Mason asked, also looking at them.

"Yeah, weird." Stiles said and his eyes narrowed.

Liam saw that Theo had lowered his head and crossed his arms, he decided not to comment on it, he looked at Corey and Lydia, both tired, sitting on the bench with the deep breath.

"I hope I do not have to do that ever again." Corey said between breaths.

"I'm starting to crave that too." Lydia said as she tied her hair.

"Sorry guys. I did not come in because I wanted to, someone pushed me in." Liam said and looked at Theo, who was quiet.

"Whatever the person is, he has the same ability as Corey." Theo finally said, he had become uncomfortable with what had happened, vulnerable before everyone's eyes, he was ashamed to have shown that he was worried about Liam. "We have to find this person."

"There's a new girl in school." Nolan said coming out from behind the closet. Stiles jumped in fright.

"Jesus, child! What were you doing here?" Stiles asked looking at him.

"I saw you together coming here, I thought something had happened." Nolan said as he walked closer to them. "I thought I could help."

"Well, next time do not come this way." Stiles said. "But who is this new girl?"

"I do not know, she arrived this morning. Green hair, it was hard not to notice." Nolan said looking at everyone.

"She looks suspicious, we have to find her." Lydia said as she stood up from the bench.

"We don’t, Lydia. They." Stiles said. "We have an hour to say goodbye to our parents if we want to be on time in Virginia."

"Oh, shit.” Lydia said and hurried to the door. "Bye guys. Good luck!"

"Good luck!" Stiles said and ran after her, pausing only to point at Theo. "I'll keep an eye on you." Then they left.

"Where did you see her, Nolan?" Mason asked.

"She was sitting in the parking lot when I arrived." Nolan said.

"So that's where we'll go." Liam said and walked toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave you waiting for an answer, so I decided to work it out now to better develop the story. And I wanted to put it this way because I don't believe that the only power of a Werechameleon is to remain invisible.


	6. The visitor.

When they reached the parking lot they saw the girl sitting on a car. She had green hair, dark green hair at shoulder height. She wore a black sweater, gray trousers, and a black boot as well. The group stopped to watch her at the door of the school, she had small stones in her hand, throwing up one by one, making them disappear in the air in small green glows and smiling as she did so.

"Anyone still have doubts that it was her?" Mason asked looking at them.

"She has to explain some things." Liam said and started to walk toward her, the others followed him.

When they were halfway there she looked at them and raised her eyebrows, then she lifted her hand and threw all the stones that were in her hand toward them, they were startled by the sudden act and they retreated, but the stones did not fall to the ground, all the stones disappeared. They looked at her and she was laughing.

"That was really funny!" The green-haired girl screamed and continued to laugh.

Liam strode toward her in anger, he wondered why she was doing it all. Theo was right next to him. Mason, Corey and Nolan right behind. They got near the car where she was sitting.

"Who are you?" Liam asked furiously.

"That was rude to an Alpha." the girl said with a mischievous smile. "But you can call me Eme if you want."

"What do you want from us, 'Eme'?" Theo said emphasizing the girl's name.

She started humming as she got off the car. "Girls just wanna have fun." Eme said looking at Theo. "I'll have to stay here in this boring city for a week, I was just looking for fun."

"And with fun you mean throwing a friend of ours into a light and making him spend the night there?" Mason asked folding his arms.

"Exactly," Eme said, smiling. "He's an Alpha, I wanted to see how he would get out of this, but I did not know you had someone like me in the pack." She said and looked over Liam's shoulder where Corey was. "This is rare."

"I'm not an Alpha," Liam said with narrowed eyes.

"Then why do you have a pack, Juliet?" Eme asked with a pitying face.

"I don’t need to explain this to you and why you called me..." Liam said.

"All right." Eme said, interrupting Liam as he turned his back on them and began to walk.

"Wait, you still have to explain a lot." Theo said furiously and started to walk towards her.

"I don’t need to explain this to you, Romeo." Eme repeated Liam's words and turned to give him a scary smile. She slipped the sweatshirt hood over her head and held up a hand to wave at them. "I'll see you later, sir, ‘I'm not an Alpha’." she said and a green portal just like Liam was pushed appeared behind her and she jumped into him, then the portal disappeared.

"Shit! She's crazy!" Mason said.

"And now we have to be careful because she does not look friendly and can be anywhere." Corey said and approached Mason.

"Why did she call you Romeo and Juliet?" Nolan asked and looked at Theo and Liam.

"Because I was throwing rocks at Liam's window." Theo said. "And that means she was there watching you and then throwing you into the portal." He said as he looked at Liam.

"Are you two...?" Nolan said as he pointed his finger at Liam and Theo.

"No!" Theo and Liam both said at once and looked at each other.

"Okay." Nolan said and turned to Corey. "So we have this crazy girl who has the same skills as you."

"Except I don’t know how to handle it as well as she does." Corey said.

The bell rang and they turned their attention back to school.

"I just noticed you're not dressed like you're going to school, Liam." Mason said as he looked at the boy in flip-flops, shorts and shirt. "Go home, change clothes, get your things and go back to school."

"You're right." Liam said looking at his clothes. "But I do not even have the money to take a bus."

"I'll take you home." Theo said. "It's Biology, it's not something I need to worry about."

"Right." Corey said. "So, see you later."

"Yeah, we need to know what Eme is wanting from us." Liam said.

Mason, Corey, and Nolan headed toward school. Liam walked over to Theo's truck with him. They sat down and Theo started the car, slowly starting to walk out.

"Thank you for letting others know what had happened." Liam said cutting the silence. "And for helping them get me out of there, without you I'd probably stay there forever."

"I only did it because I wanted to punch you in the face by ignoring my message." Theo said and smiled.

"You wouldn’t dare." Liam said and smiled as well.

"But tell me, what really happened?" Theo asked.

"Scott had not answered me, so I thought he was mad at me." Liam said. "So I got angry too, but before you got there he replied."

"And what did he say?" Theo said.

"He said the idea of creating a new pack is cool." Liam said. "That he sees you as a strong and intelligent ally, so it would be good to keep you around." He said and chose not to talk about the part of Scott ever considering him as a friend or as part of his pack, he did not know if that could affect Theo.

"Then nothing can get in the way now." Theo said. He was glad that Scott had not created any problem because of him.

"Yes, we will continue with our pack and you will continue to help me with Biology." Liam said and looked at him.

"This is something you need, it's far from you learning everything." Theo said. "By the way, why did you choose biology? It's your senior year, you didn’t have to."

"Mason and Corey challenged me." Liam said as he stared at the window.

"Oh, sure." Theo said with a sarcastic smile. "And you, idiot as always, accepted that."

"I would not let them defy me like that." Liam said.

"Of course not." Theo said with raised eyebrows.

They were near Liam's house, they looked at each other when they saw that Eme was in front of his house. She waved at them and disappeared into one of her portals again. Theo parked the truck.

"What was she doing here?" Theo asked.

"I don’t know, but that's what we'll see." Liam said as he opened the door of the truck.

Theo got out of the truck with him, they walked to the door, Liam hesitated to open the door for a moment, when he opened it was nothing different. They entered.

"That's weird." Liam said. "Wait here, I'll see if there's anything in my room and I'll change my clothes."

"Right. If anything happens, yell." Theo said and sat down on the couch.

Liam climbed the stairs carefully. Theo sat there, staring at Liam's house. It was a beautiful and spacious house. Liam was lucky, he thought. He never had a home like this, even as a child. And when he moved in with the Dread Doctors things did not improve. He approached a family portrait on the table, picked it up and saw how happy they looked, Liam really was lucky. Theo heard footsteps and left the portrait on the table quickly.

"Theo?" Liam said down the stairs and toward the boy.

"What?" Theo said and turned to look at him.

"Look at this." Liam said and held out a note. "I found this on my bed, along with this stone." He showed the stone in his hand.

"It does not say who wrote it, but I think we already know." Theo said, reading the note. "She wants you to meet her tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, but she did not say where." Liam said and sat down next to Theo. "How will I know where to find her?"

"I think she'll find you..." Theo said and handed the note to Liam. "She did not tell you the place because she will come to you regardless of where you are."

"This is scary." Liam said as he stood up. "But at least it means she wants to talk."

"Or it's just a trap." Theo said and saw that Liam looked worriedly at him. "But let's vote for the first option."

"Now let's go to school, or we'll be late longer." Liam said and walked to the door.

They left and went to the truck, they sat down and Theo started driving.

"You know what puzzled me the most?" Theo asked.

"What?" Liam said and looked at him.

"How did she get into your room?" Theo asked. "I mean, the door was locked, right?"

"Yes and the bedroom window was also closed when I walked in." Liam said. "Okay, this is getting even scarier. Does that mean she can walk through walls?"

"I don’t think that's it." Theo said and looked at Liam. "In the note she shows that she will find you wherever you are, I think she can... I think she can teleport or something like that."

"And it keeps getting scary." Liam said. "I'd better know what she wants."

They arrived at school, it was late so they said goodbye and went to class. Liam could not pay attention in class, he was thinking about what Eme would want, she said she just wanted to have fun, but that did not look good. When class ended, Mason, Corey and Theo met in the hallway.

"I found this in my room this morning." Liam said and showed the note to Mason and Corey.

"Is she?" Corey asked and Liam nodded.

"But it does not say the place here." Corey said and looked at Liam.

"Theo thinks she'll find me wherever she is." Liam said as he folded his arms.

Corey frowned. "How could that be?" He asked.

"I think she can teleport." Theo said.

"Okay, this is scary." Mason said.

"I know that!" Liam said. "It's like she's a stalker with superpowers."

"Okay, we're not going to freak out." Corey said. "Just see what she wants."

"I'll do it." Liam said.

"Do you think we'd better be with you?" Mason asked.

"I don’t know if she would like that. On the note, she says she wants to meet with me." Liam said.

"Maybe we can stay hidden, just in case something happens." Corey suggested.

"I do not think so." Theo said. "If she gets angry she could hurt Liam or take him and we would not have anything to do."

"Theo's right." Liam said. "You found me because you were able to call me to know where I was, if she took my phone from me that would not be possible."

"So all we have to do is wait." Mason said.

They said goodbye, Mason and Corey went home. Theo and Liam went to the library. They walked to a table and sat down. The library was full today, almost all the tables were occupied.

"Dunbar!" A male voice said as they sat down.

"Coach?" Liam asked in surprise.

"Yes, kid." Mr. Finstock said as he approached the table. "Lacrosse training starts next week, you'd better be there if you want to continue as a captain!"

"Sure, coach!" Liam said.

"Great!" Mr. Finstock said and walked away.

"Is he always so weird?" Theo asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but he's a good person." Liam said as he set the pack on the table. "You should do Lacrosse." he said and looked at Theo.

"No, I don’t like that." Theo said as he opened the book. "I don’t like sports very much."

"Oh really? I thought you liked it." Liam said. "You should look for some club to raise your grades for college."

"I do not know." Theo said.

"Think about it, lacrosse training will start." Liam said as he settled into his chair. "That means we will not be able to study at this time. If you join a club you will not have to wait for us to study later."

"What makes you think I'd wait for you?" Theo said as he stopped looking at the book to face Liam with a frown.

"Well, that was it or you would not be in the pack." Liam said.

"Okay, so I'd probably wait." Theo said.

"You don’t have to do it. Find a group and sign up." Liam said.

"I'll see that, but now let's start studying." Theo said.

They studied for a few hours until Liam started to get tired. It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon, there were still some people in the library when they decided they had studied enough. They put their things in their backpacks and walked down the hall.

"You already know where you'll meet her?" Theo asked.

"I guess in my house." Liam replied as he walked down the hall. "My parents will not be home on time."

"Are you sure it's a good place?" Theo asked. "If she does anything against you, no one will be able to help."

"If she can teleport, I don’t think people could help in any way." Liam said. "I think she just wants to talk, if she wanted to attack she would have already done it."

"I hope so. Are you sure you'll be okay? Do not you need help? "Theo asked.

"I'll be fine." Liam said, this had been the second time Theo had shown concern for him today. He knew it was not to be surprising after all the times the boy saved him, but he had never realized it so easily.

They spent the trip talking about the possibilities, what Eme might want with them, after all she knows they are a pack, but she did not know about Corey being a Werechameleon, she had some information but did not know everything. Theo had just parked, Liam was coming down from the truck.

"Tomorrow, when you finish talking to her, send me a message. And don’t forget, or I'll punch you with or without apologies." Theo said.

"Okay, asshole." Liam said and started walking to the door of his house. "See you Monday!" He said and waved at the boy.

"Bye, idiot." Theo said, starting the truck. "Take care!"

Liam entered the house, went upstairs and went into the bedroom. He lay on the bed, he was tired, he spent hours fainting in the locker room, but it's not like he had slept. He had not noticed this before, but now he felt his eyes heavy. He was almost asleep when his mother knocked and opened the door wide enough to look at Liam.

"Sweetie? Are you asleep?" His mother asked.

"No, I'm just tired." Liam said, getting up to sit on the bed.

"Where were you this morning? When I and your stepdad left, you were not home and the door was not locked." She said and approached to sit on the bed next to Liam.

"Well, I was kidnapped by a crazy girl last night." Liam said.

"That was funny." she said and smiled at him, but he was serious. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, there's a girl named Eme who arrived in Beacon Hills, she's like Corey." Liam said looking at his mother. "Yesterday Theo came here and when I came down to talk to him she pushed me into a portal and took me to school, I spent the night there."

"And what does she want from you? How did you leave the portal?" She asked.

"Theo called the others, including Stiles and Lydia who were here to visit their parents and they helped me out of there." Liam said. "And I don’t know what she wants from us, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Is not that dangerous?" She asked with a look of concern.

"No, she just wants to talk." Liam said, he was not sure if she just wanted to talk, but she could not worry his mother any more.

"I hope you're right, this time Theo and the others have helped, but we do not know if it will be like that next time." She said and ran her hand through Liam's hair.

"Yes, I was lucky, but I'll take care of myself." Liam said.

"So Theo saved your life again?" She asked.

"Yes, he saw when I was taken, if it was not for that everyone would still be looking for me." Liam said, Theo had saved his life so many times that he had already lost count.

"What was he doing here so late?" She asked as she settled into bed.

"He came to talk about Scott. I had been rude to him earlier, so he came to know if I was okay.” Liam said.

"I see, that was nice of him, even if you were rude to him, he did not reciprocate the same way." she said, but Liam knew Theo wanted to punch him in the face.

"Yeah, it really was." Liam said, he heard the bedroom door opening again, it was his stepfather.

"I came to tell you dinner is ready." His stepfather said. "Were you having a family conversation without me?" He said dramatically.

"No." Liam's mother said smiling as she got up from the bed. "We were just talking about what happened this morning and about Scott."

"Alright, let's get down, so you tell me too, Liam." He said and turned to leave.

They went downstairs and were already having dinner. His parents were good for him, they always cared for him exaggerated because of his IED, but they always were nice to him. Liam had already finished telling him what had happened during the night, his stepfather was not frightened, he was beginning to feel more comfortable with the supernatural world.

"But what did Scott say?" He asked.

"He said it was okay if I trusted Theo." Liam said. "And that he was happy for my decision."

"See? We told you not to worry about it." His stepfather said as he got up from the table to get the dessert.

"Scott is a good person, we knew he would understand." His mother said.

"And you invited Theo to join us for dinner?" His stepfather asked.

"No... Sorry, I really forgot that, with all those crazy things." Liam said, he really had forgotten that.

"No problem, dear." His mother said as she helped her stepfather with the dessert. "You can call him the next time you see him."

They ate dessert, his parents went to the bedroom and Liam went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he could see the weariness in his eyes in the mirror. He went upstairs, took a shower, and lay down on the bed. It was not long before he was asleep. He was so tired that when he woke it was already eleven o'clock, he got up from the bed, washed his face and went down to have breakfast quickly. He changed his clothes and sat on the bed, waiting for Eme to arrive at noon as she had said. After a while sitting he looked at the time on his cell phone, she was five minutes late. After another ten minutes sitting, Liam was already wondering if she really would come when a green light lit the room, he looked back, but all he saw was a paper falling slowly over his bed, he picked it up and read.

"I can not believe this crazy girl did this!" Liam complained and lay on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I was busy this week and the chapter was not flowing so well.


	7. She's just crazy.

"Any word from her?" Mason asked Liam.

"Nothing." Liam replied. He hadn’t heard of Eme for two days, when she sent him the note saying it was Saturday and she was too tired to talk, she made him stupid for waiting for her. "Since Saturday she did not send me any more notes."

"But she said she'd find you again, right?" Corey asked.

"Yes, at the end of the note she said she would talk to me soon. So I'm just waiting." Liam said.

"She's joking with us and we're letting her do it, but we do not have options." Theo said.

"Exactly." Mason said. "See you later?" He asked looking at Corey.

"Of course." Corey replied and gave Mason a kiss. "Liam and I have to go train now, but we'll see each other later."

"See you tomorrow, buddy." Mason said as he hugged Liam. "See you tomorrow, Theo." he said as he reached out to shake the boy's hand, Theo took a moment to shake his hand, probably not something he expected.

"Bye, Theo." Corey said shaking the boy's hand too. "Come on, Liam, if we're late, the coach will kill us." He said and started walking.

"Bye, Liam." Theo said, but the boy only raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Yes, Liam. I'll see you later, you want to kiss me too?"

Liam's cheeks heated. "Right, I'll send you a message when I'm done, see you later." He said and ran after Corey.

Theo walked down the hall to the parking lot, he got into his truck and sat down. He was tired, it had been a long time since he had known what sleep was like. He closed his eyes for a moment, but the image of Tara pulling his heart out of his chest appeared again, so he just kept looking at things around, the sun shining brightly outside. He saw some people coming out of school and getting into their cars.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" A female voice said. Theo looked back and Eme was sitting in the passenger seat of his truck.

"What are you doing here?" Theo asked angrily.

"I was bored and had no one to talk to, so I came to talk to you." Eme said as he opened the truck window.

"So you go away for days and now you want to talk?" Theo said and turned back again. "You look busy."

"Yeah, sometimes." Eme said. "So, is your boyfriend fine?"

"He is not my boyfriend. But yeah, he's fine." Theo said. "As if you cared about that."

"My intention was never to hurt anyone." Eme said with boredom in her voice. "Even when I shoved him into the portal I took care that he did not get hurt."

"Then why are you doing this?" Theo asked as he looked at her in the mirror.

"I told you, I wanted to have fun." Eme said. "I had to separate from my pack this week and I did not want to be bored."

"So you have a pack?" Theo asked.

"Yes, some friends." Eme said as she reached for the window to feel the sun.

"How did you know about us?" Theo asked as he looked at a group of people who were talking across the parking lot.

"Scott's pack is famous in the supernatural world." Eme said. "I don’t know about all the members, but they say they are powerful."

"So you came to meet them?" Theo asked. "Scott and some others aren’t here anymore."

"I know, but I knew some of them stayed here." Eme said. "Why did you say 'them' and not 'us'?"

"I'm not part of Scott's pack. I'm from Liam's pack, his beta." Theo said.

"Ah, so that's his name." Eme said. "He is handsome."

"What about your pack? What made you separate them?" Theo said, changing the subject, he agreed that Liam was handsome, he wasn’t really attracted to the boy, but he was handsome.

"They are traveling, they are in another city. I was with them, but they started arguing about what would be the next stop and I was upset, so I just came here." Eme said.

"Does that mean you teleported here?" Theo asked.

"Yes, it was the nearest town and I wanted to meet the members of Scott's pack." Eme said. "I was going to spend a week here, but I'll meet them tomorrow, I'm tired of this city, just as I'm getting tired of this conversation. Meet me here in the parking lot tomorrow at five o'clock, so I can say goodbye to you all." She said and didn’t give Theo a chance to respond, she was already gone.

Theo took a deep breath in relief, so she was not bad in the end, he thought. She was just crazy, weird and with a strange sense of humor. He took his cell phone and saw that it was still an hour before Liam finished his training, so he decided to go to the Lacrosse field. He got out of the truck and walked to the bleachers of the field. He sat down and saw Liam, Corey and Nolan playing. He really did not know how they were interested in that game, running around with a bat did not look like fun. Liam saw that he was sitting in the bleachers and nodded, he waved back. After waiting for some time the training finished, the team went to the locker room. Theo sat there for a little longer before getting up and waiting for them at the door.

"What did that girl want anyway?" Nolan asked Liam as they left the locker room, with Corey behind him.

"She has not told me yet." Liam said, he stopped when he saw Theo.

"She told me." Theo said, moving closer to Liam. He smelled the boy's scent invading his nose, it was a good smell, it looked like a mixture of flowers.

"What?" Corey asked.

"She showed up in my truck while I was waiting." Theo said. "She told me a few things, but apparently she is not dangerous. She wants to meet us in the parking lot tomorrow at five o'clock, she'll leave Beacon Hills. "

"So she's not trying to attack us?" Nolan said, everyone looked at him, apparently he was already feeling part of the pack.

"Yeah, she's not trying to attack us." Theo said.

"Explain everything to us." Liam said.

"Tomorrow I'll do it, when everyone's here to meet her." Theo said and started walking toward the library. "For now, we both have to study because I'm tired of waiting."

"Right." Liam started to follow Theo. "See you tomorrow, guys." he said waving, Corey and Nolan waved back.

"She really teleports herself." Theo said as he walked down the hall. "Must be interesting."

"It's because you were not inside the portal. It's strange, I could not see you, but you were there." Liam said.

"I bet you were scared." Theo said, smiling.

"No, of course not!" Liam said with a frown.

They arrived at the library and looked for a table to sit, today was not as crowded as yesterday.

"Theo, did you think about signing up for a group?" Liam asked as he sat down in the chair. "You said you were tired of waiting, find a group."

"Yeah, I thought about it." Theo said sitting down next to Liam.

"So you've already picked one? What will it be?" Liam asked impatiently.

"I think I'm going to join the theater group." Theo said, he was afraid Liam would laugh at him, but the boy just nodded.

"It's a good group, I mean, I don’t know anyone there and I've never even seen their performances, but it sounds good to me." Liam said.

"I thought you'd laugh at me." Theo said, opening the book. "Glad you did not, or I would probably have punched your face."

"Why would I do that, asshole? If it's what you like I would not judge you." Liam said looking at Theo. "You have my support. Sign up."

"I'll do it tomorrow, but I still need to go through a selective process later." Theo said, he was nervous but he would try.

"You can do that." Liam said.

They studied for some time, Liam was already getting used to the pace of classes, it was noticeable that he could understand things better. Theo noticed this, he thought he was doing a good job. When they finished they headed straight for Theo's truck. The sunlight was golden in the sky, mingling with the yellow and pink of the clouds.

"Oh, I almost forgot again." Liam said. "My parents invited you to dinner at home."

Theo stared at Liam. "What?” He said.

"They want to meet you." Liam said.

"Okay, that's weird." Theo said. "You're inviting me to dinner at your house, as if we were dating and I was about to meet your family."

"No, no!" Liam said, but his cheeks were hot, he hoped Theo would not notice it, but his heart also sped up a bit. "They just want to meet you, I mean, they know Scott and the others and how I talked about you to them... They're curious and they want to meet you."

"Oh, I see." Theo said. He didn’t know whether to accept it or not, it might bring him closer to the normal person he wanted to be, but at the same time he would not know how to deal with it. "I'll see and I'll tell you..."

"Okay, I'll go talk to them, but it'll probably be tomorrow, they're hurrying, they could not wait." Liam said.

"That's not what I said." Theo complained. "But fine."

"Okay, I'll tell them you're coming tomorrow." Liam said, smiling. He wanted to know what it would be like to meet his parents with Theo, the boy was different from all his friends.

The next day they were leaning on Theo's truck and Mason's car in the parking lot, Theo had just told them everything he and Eme had talked about. Mason and Liam had asked a few questions, but Corey and Nolan seemed to understand. It was still a while before Eme showed up, but they just sat there and talked.

"Then you can teleport, too." Mason said looking at Corey.

"I don’t think it's something easy or something I can do." Corey said, discouraged.

"And it really isn’t something you can do." Eme said, jumping from a portal and walking toward them.

"So this time you came.” Liam said, folding his arms.

"You're cute. It's a shame my girlfriend does not accept an open relationship." Eme said as he walked past Nolan and stroked the boy's face, he just lowered his head shy. "Yes, Liam, this time I came." She said turning her attention to the beta.

"I forgot to mention that now she knows your name too." Theo said looking at Liam. It was obvious that he had forgotten, he would not tell Liam that she thought he was handsome or the boy would ask how they got on that subject.

"What do you mean Corey can’t teleport, is not it your power?" Mason asked.

"It's not a Werechameleon's skill." Eme said, moving closer to the center of the group and sitting on top of Theo's truck. The boy frowned.

"But he managed to open the portal." Liam said, confused.

"He can actually open the portal, that's a skill he has." Eme said. "But the portal only leads to a different dimension, you remain in the same place. In that dimension no one can find you unless you have the same skill." She said looking at Corey.

"So that explains why the phone signal was not enough to call him." Nolan said so quietly that they almost didn’t hear.

"And also because I could not see you, even if we were in the same place." Liam said.

"Exactly." Eme said. "You need a very strong signal for cell phones to work inside. And you did not see them because you were in a different dimension, even if Corey was invisible you still could not see him, in that dimension only what is in it exists."

"So how can you teleport?" Theo asked.

"I'm part Tengu." Eme said.

"Are you a chimera?" Liam asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was born that way. My mother was a Werechameleon and my father a Tengu." Eme replied. "Somehow I was born hybrid."

"What is a Tengu?" Nolan asked.

"It's like a goblin, they came from Japan, they are skilled warriors but they love clutter and make jokes." Mason said. "Now I understand why you wanted to have fun."

Eme smiled. "I think you described it well. I can teleport because of my part Tengu, after several years of training with my father and mother I learned to join the two powers so that I become more powerful, so I can use the dimension and teleport at the same time. And I know how to do other things.” She said looking at them, apparently everyone was delighted with her abilities.

"What other things?" Liam asked.

"I also get into the dreams of humans, unfortunately supernatural beings have a protection against this." Eme said disappointedly.

"I could not open the portal alone." Corey said approaching her. "Could you tell me how to do this?"

"Of course. But since you've managed to open it, even with help, it means you can do it, you just need to train." Eme said with a smile. "Our species is rare, I would not want them to become extinct. Start training with small objects, rocks are good for this." She said coming down from the truck to pick up a rock from the ground and deliver it into Corey's hand.

"What should I do?" Corey asked.

"Throw the stone up and try to make it disappear." Eme said. Corey threw the stone up and became invisible but could not get it to go away, the stone fell into Eme's hand. "No, you have to focus on the stone, try to use your powers but without being invisible, use your power in the stone."

"Okay, I'll try." Corey said taking the stone from her hand and throwing it up, he concentrated and a small glow appeared, but half of the stone still fell into Eme's hand.

"And because of this you should train with objects before you ever do with a person." Eme said looking at the cut stone in half in her hand. "If that were a human, he would be dead now, but you already know what to do."

Corey smiled and Mason hugged him in celebration. Eme's cell phone rang, she answered. "Yeah, I'm in the parking lot." She said as everyone looked at her. "Okay, bye." Eme said and hung up the call.

"You have to go, do not you?" Liam asked.

"Yes, my friends and my girlfriend are coming to pick me up." Eme said. "But you guys seem cool, so if you ever want to call me to party or to travel." She said, smiling.

"But we do not have your number." Mason said. She raised her hand, a green glow came over them and a paper fell in front of Nolan, he picked it up.

"That's my number." Eme said. "I had it written down in case you were cool."

"Emerald?" Nolan asked looking at the paper.

"That's my name." Eme said, smiling. A red car drove so fast into the parking lot that it soon stopped near them.

"Come on, Eme!" A boy with bright dark blue eyes and black hair who was driving shouted at her. His eyes looked like stars.

"You're delaying our trip, Em!" A blonde girl shouted from the passenger seat looking out the window. But Eme just rolled her eyes and started walking toward the car.

"See you around, guys!" Eme screamed and got into the car, which went off as fast as it entered the parking lot.

"Yeah, she really was not dangerous." Liam said, smiling.

"I'm proud of you, baby." Mason said as he kissed Corey's face. The boy smiled, he was really happy.

"So now that it's okay we can go home." Nolan said. "Could you give me a ride? My parents said they could only pick me up later, but I don't want to be waiting alone here. "

"Of course." Mason said opening the door of his car. "Liam, are you coming?"

"No, I'll go with Theo." Liam said. "He's having dinner at my place today."

"Are you sure you two don't...?" Nolan asked looking at Liam and Theo.

"No, Nolan." Theo said. "We're not dating." He said and looked at Liam, who was staring at him.

"Right." He said and walked to the door of Mason's car. "See you tomorrow then."

"Good dinner! See you tomorrow!" Mason said starting the car. Corey waved at them and the car was already out of the parking lot.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked and Theo nodded.


	8. "Happiness is only real when shared."

"I'm not ready, Liam." Theo said as Liam opened the door to his house.

"What?" Liam said and looked at him. "You said you were ready."

"I don’t know!" Theo complained. "I've never done this before."

"You have some time to prepare before they arrive." Liam said, opening the door. "Come on."

"Where are they?" Theo asked following Liam.

"Working." Liam said throwing his backpack on the couch and sitting down. "They should be here soon."

"Can I still go back?" Theo asked and sat down on the couch beside Liam. He was tense.

"No, now you can’t go back." Liam said. "Do you want to play video games while they're gone? Maybe this will help you get less tense."

"Maybe." Theo said.

"Let's go to my room." Liam said getting up from the couch.

Theo got up too and followed Liam, they climbed the stairs and entered Liam's room. Theo stared at the boy's room, it was not messy, but there were clothes lying on the armchair on the side of the bed. He had a strong smell of coffee and cinnamon, that must be his scent, Theo thought. The late afternoon sun came in through the window, making the room half illuminated.

"Why is your closet a cage?" Theo asked, pointing to the closet.

"Just in case you want to run away from dinner." Liam said, smiling.

"That's not funny, Liam." Theo complained and sat on the boy's bed. Sunlight beating on his lap.

"Relax, asshole." Liam said. "It's just dinner."

Theo remained silent. 'Just dinner,' he thought, but he didn’t know what it was anymore. He looked out the window, trying to remember the last time he had a family dinner, but it was not successful.

"I will drink water. Want something?" Liam asked opening the door.

"Bring me water too." Theo said, he could feel his throat dry, perhaps because of the tension.

Liam opened the door and left, he went downstairs to kitchen and drank water. His cell vibrated with a notification in his pocket.

Mother: Have you arrived?

Liam: Yes. We're going to play video games now.

Mom: Right, is he comfortable?

Liam: He's tense, but he'll be fine.

Mom: Okay, we're on our way.

Liam picked up Theo's glass and went up the stairs again. Theo was sitting in the same position, but he was staring at the family portrait Liam had next to the TV. Liam wondered what he was thinking, he didn’t know much about his family. When Theo realized that Liam had entered the room he turned his face to surfboard in the corner of the room.

"You surf?" Theo asked.

"I already surfed when I was younger." Liam said and handed the glass to the boy. "I don’t think I can handle it anymore."

"You really like sports." Theo said before drinking the water from the glass.

"But I like video games more." Liam said and knelt in front of the TV. "What do you want to play?"

They spent some time choosing, but ended up playing Halo 5. Theo was no longer so tense, shouting at Liam a few times made him relax.

"Liam, if you see me lying on the ground... IT'S FOR YOU TO HELP ME!" Theo shouted as he played.

"STOP THROWING YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE KNIGHTS!" Liam shouted back.

"I'M TRYING TO KILL THEM, IF I'M HIDDEN BEHIND THE STONE LIKE YOU ARE WE'LL NEVER GO OUT OF THAT!" Theo shouted.

"Okay, here I come." Liam said and started to move forward with his character and shoot.

"WAIT, YOU'RE SHOOTING ME!" Theo shouted.

"I'M NOT SHOOTING YOU!" Liam shouted.

"Liam, I've already told you about leaving your things in the living room." His mother said entering the room with his backpack in his hand.

"Sorry, Mom." Liam said and paused the game.

"You must be Theo." she said as she approached them.

Theo got up from the bed and held out his hand. "Mrs. Geyer? Right? Nice to meet you." He said, Liam could hear his racing heart.

"Nice to meet you too." She said as she squeezed the boy's hand. "Liam told me about you." Theo looked at Liam. "Well, when dinner's ready I'll call you." She said and turned to leave the room.

Theo sat on the bed next to Liam again and waited for her to close the door. "What did you tell me about me?" He asked.

"I've talked about everything." Liam said. "Since when did you show up."

"So they think they invited a killer to their house?" Theo said angrily. "Is that what they think of me?"

"No, Theo." Liam said quietly. "They think they invited a friend of their son who saved him several times to their house."

"I want to leave." Theo said, folding his arms. “Now.”

"My mother will be upset with you." Liam said.

"I don’t care!" Theo said, he cared, she seemed to be cool, but he didn’t want to stay in a place that people were afraid of him, he was tired of feeling that way.

"Relax, Theo." Liam said. "They're cool, you'll see."

They sat there in silence, the sun had set and Liam stood up to turn on the lights in the room. He didn’t want Theo to feel bad for being there, he wanted the boy to have fun because he figured they should not have too many dinners with the Dread Doctors.

"Hey." Liam said as he sat down next to Theo. "You asked me if I trusted you and I said yes, but you trust me too?" He asked.

"Yes." Theo said with a deep sigh.

"Calm down then, I wouldn’t bring you here to make you feel that way." Liam said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Theo was silent. "They wanted to meet you, I didn’t give them the idea of dinner."

"I’m nervous." Theo said looking at the dark sky outside.

"When was the last time you had dinner with other people?" Liam asked cautiously.

"I don’t remember... after the experiments for me to become a chimera the memories of before that were confused." Theo said.

"So since you became a chimera you don’t see your family?" Liam asked.

"Since I... since I killed my sister." Theo said with pain in his voice. "They thought I had found her body in the creek, but I watched her die. After that we moved out of Beacon Hills, but I ran away from home and went to the Dread Doctors, they sheltered me and in return I obeyed them. My parents searched for me for many years, but they never found me, my mother died because they lost both their children and my father... I never heard of him again." He said with eyes shining, he was controlling himself not to crying in front of Liam, he did not even know why he was telling this to the boy, but he felt the weight of his back getting lighter, maybe he was sensitive because he was going through a family situation again, he missed it.

Liam didn’t know how to react that, he did not imagine that the boy had a past that way, not only without friends, but also without anyone, without love. "I'm sorry..." Liam said and Theo nodded. "So... have you lived with who ever since?"

Theo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Liam's mother opening the door.

"Dinner's ready, boys." Mrs. Geyer said, she realized they were talking and that Theo didn’t look good. "When you're done go down to dinner, don’t wait for the food to cool down." She smiled and closed the door.

Liam looked at Theo. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Theo said, but he wasn’t. He stood up. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, there." Liam said, pointing to the door. He saw the boy enter the bathroom and close the door. He could feel the melancholy in the room now, more than ever he wanted Theo to be happy. It was not long before the boy came out of the bathroom, he looked at Liam and tried to smile.

"Come on, let's not let your parents wait." Theo said. Liam smiled at him.

They went down the stairs toward the dining table. Liam saw his parents, his mother was putting the food on the table, and the stepfather was near the fridge grabbing something. They stopped to look at both of them.

"Sit down, boys." Mrs. Geyer said. "We're just finishing the table."

Liam's stepfather approached them. "Nice to meet you, Theo." He said and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Geyer." Theo said.

Liam sat down on one side of the table and Theo sat down next to him. Theo smelled the food, it looked delicious.

"I hope you're hungry." Mrs. Geyer said as she sat on the other side of the table.

"How was your day?" Mr. Geyer said as he put a jug of juice on the table and sat down next to his wife.

"Yes, tell us how the meeting with Eme was." Mrs. Geyer said.

"She was a good person." Liam said looking at Theo. "She just wanted to play a joke on me. We talked a little in the parking lot, she even helped Corey use his powers. She left, but left her number with us in case we wanted to party or travel." He said.

"That's good." Mr. Geyer said before putting the food in his mouth.

"Yes, you're making more friends." Mrs. Geyer said looking at Liam. "You weren’t so sociable like that before, sweetheart."

"Mom, don’t call me that!" Liam complained, he looked at Theo, the boy was smiling. He did not feel embarrassed, he was glad to see that the boy was smiling.

"And you, Theo?" Mr. Geyer said and Theo looked at him. "What did you think of the girl?"

"She looked cool." Theo said, he was nervous.

"I know Liam broke up with Hayden, but do you date someone?" Mr. Geyer asked.

"No, I'm single." Theo said.

"Are you on the lacrosse team as well?" Mrs. Geyer asked as she finished chewing the food.

"No, I don’t like sports very much." Theo said before drinking the juice.

"Theo's going to join the theater group, he's signed up today." Liam said. "He'll take the test tomorrow."

"That's great." Mrs. Geyer said. "When I was studying I was in the theater group too, I miss it."

"Good luck on the test tomorrow then." Mr. Geyer said.

"Thank you." Theo said, smiling. "If I pass the test I will invite you to attend the performances."

"Oh, that would be sweet of you." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling.

They spent the night talking and eating. For the first time Liam saw Theo laugh, his mother had told a story of his childhood. It was such a light laugh, the boy was happy and seeing him that way made Liam's heart warm. Theo was so calm, not tense as before, he did not look sad anymore, it was an image that Liam would keep in his mind and that he would always try to make happen more often. The hours passed so fast they did not even notice.

"Boys, I have to go to bed to be in the hospital early tomorrow." Mr. Geyer said getting up from his chair.

"It's really late." Mrs. Geyer said getting up as well. "You can sleep here if you want, Theo." She said and Theo looked at Liam.

"If you want, I have enough space in my room." Liam said. "We can go to school together tomorrow."

Theo wanted to accept, he no longer remembered what it was like to lie in a safe and comfortable place without having to search for a place to park the truck. "Maybe another day..." He said. He did not want to abuse the hospitality of Liam's parents and he did not want Liam to see what he was going through during the nights.

"All right, you'll always be welcome here." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling.

Theo rose from his chair. "Thank you, Mrs. Geyer." He said and she hugged him, Liam could hear his heart racing.

"Come back whenever you want, Theo." Mr. Geyer said, extending his hand to say goodbye. Theo nodded and squeezed his hand. "Good night, guys." Liam’s stepfather said.

"Good night." Mrs. Geyer said. "Don’t forget to lock the door, Liam."

"Okay, good night." Liam said and his parents started walking up the stairs.

"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Geyer.” Theo said and they smiled at him as they climbed the stairs.

Liam walked to the door and opened it, Theo left and he went behind. They stopped at the side of the truck, it was late, the moon was bright in the sky, along with street poles.

"Are you sure you don’t want to stay?" Liam asked looking at Theo as they stood at the side of the truck.

"Yeah." Theo looked into Liam's blue eyes, they were dimly lit, but they were still beautiful. "Maybe another day."

"Right." Liam said. "When you come we'll play again." He said, smiling.

"I hope you learn to play." Theo smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and put his hand on the doorknob to open the truck.

Liam took his arm and turned him toward him. He wrapped his arms around Theo's body in a tight, warm hug. He felt the boy's heart quicken with the sudden act. Their bodies emitted heat between them. The scent of them mingling in one, a mix so good that they both took a deep breath. "See you tomorrow." Liam said before releasing him.

Theo smiled and opened the door of the truck and sat down. "Thank you..." He said smiling and looking at Liam. His heart was agitated, in an inexplicable way Liam had left him full of joy in one night.

"Are you thanking me?" Liam asked, smiling and making a surprised face.

"Idiot." Theo said, smiling and starting the car.

Liam turned still with the smile on his face and walked to the door of his house. He went up to his room, he took a shower and brushed his teeth and lay on the bed. He picked up his cell phone and saw that Mason had sent a message while he was in the bathroom.

Mason: How was the dinner? Corey and I kept trying to figure out what it would be like since yesterday when you told me that Theo was having dinner at your house.

Liam: It was great and fun.

Mason: So Theo behaved?

Liam: Yes, to tell you the truth, I've never seen Theo like that.

Mason: Well, like what?

Liam: As someone normal and happy, I saw him laughing for real.

Mason: What? I thought he was not even capable of it.

Liam: Yeah, I know. We talked about some things too.

Mason: About what?

Liam: His things, about his past.

Liam: Mason, I want to see him be happy more often.

Mason: I'm noticing that you two care about each other, I hope this does not disturb our friendship!

Liam: Hahaha, don’t worry, you'll always be my best friend.

Mason: It's better that way!

Mason: But I'm proud that you're doing it, no one deserves only grief in life, even Theo.

Liam: Exactly. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. See you tomorrow, buddy!

Mason: See you tomorrow, good night!

Liam put the cell phone on the table beside the bed and turned to sleep. His eyes were tired, but the joy in his heart didn’t let him sleep, he kept thinking about Theo's image, laughing, over and over again, but the tiredness overcame him and he fell asleep. In the morning the alarm clock rang and he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. After that he went down the stairs to the kitchen, saw that there was a note on the table beside a plate of pancakes. He took the note and read it smiling.

'I left the breakfast ready for you, you just have to warm up if you want. Theo is a sweet boy, thank him for coming to dinner. Have a nice day, take care of yourself and we'll talk more at dinner.

I love you.  
Mom.'


	9. Let me help you.

Liam was in the locker room rearranging his backpack, the coach was screaming with some of the Lacrosse team on the other side, Corey and Mason were already gone, he had agreed to meet Theo at the locker room door, the boy would say the result of test for the Theater group and when they met Theo looked at Liam with a seriously emotional look, he was worried.

"So how did it go? Did you pass?" Liam asked apprehensively and uneasily.

"Liam..." Theo said dropping his head, but when he looked up to look at Liam he was smiling. "I passed! I got it!"

"I knew it! I knew you could do it!" Liam said getting closer to Theo. "You're so eloquent, I almost believed!" He said smiling, he wanted to hug the boy for the conquest, but Theo was smiling so brightly that he preferred to just watch.

"Maybe that's why I passed!" Theo smiled.

"Want to celebrate?" Liam asked excitedly. "There's a movie in the cinema that I wanted to see, I was saving money for a while, but we can go."

"I don’t have the money for that." Theo said, upset.

"I'll pay for you, don’t worry." Liam said, trying to cheer the boy up.

"I don’t know." Theo said, he didn’t want to embarrass the boy, he had little money, enough for him to survive until he got a steady job.

"Come on, then we'll do this for me." Liam said, grabbing the boy's arm by pulling him toward the hallway door. This was a special occasion and he wouldn’t let it pass in vain, even more so with the promise he had made to himself.

"Are not you going to be late for dinner with your parents?" Theo asked, Liam had stopped pulling him and they were already walking side by side toward the parking lot.

"I can send them a message saying it will take me a little longer, plus we have almost three hours until dinner." Liam said.

"You should be studying." Theo said.

"We can study tomorrow." Liam said and started pacing. "Now hurry up, on the contrary, I'm really going to be late for dinner."

They got into Theo's truck and the first thing Liam noticed was the blanket and the pillow in the backseat. This time they were not bent, it was as if someone had slept there, at the same time Liam remembered that Theo had no one, he did not know where the boy was sleeping, but that was practically the answer.

Theo looked at Liam, the boy's eyes tinged with clarity. He had forgotten to hide his things this morning because he had woken up happily, it was one of the only nights he had no nightmares. But now Liam seemed to have understood what was going on there, which he feared most. He tried to ignore the blue eyes staring at him and started the car.

"Wanna talk?" Liam asked quietly.

"About what?" Theo asked uneasily.

"About yesterday." Liam said. "About the conversation we had yesterday."

"It's complicated, Liam." Theo said, Liam realized that his voice was shaken. "I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t even know why I did it. I don’t want anyone to feel sorry for me."

"I don’t feel sorry for you." Liam said. "But now you have a chance to start over..."

Theo looked at him in silence.

"You have the chance to be happy." Liam said, looking into the boy's trembling eyes. "If you trust me, let me help you."

"Why are you doing this? I've done so much harm and you still insist on helping me, you should have let me die!" Theo shouted, squeezing the wheel of the truck.

"Stop." Liam said quietly, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don’t do this to yourself. We've all been bad once."

Theo stopped the truck on the curb and lifted his hand in front of Liam's face. "You see that?" His hand was shaking. "This is full of dead people's blood. You don’t know what that is." He said and lowered his hand.

"Yeah, you know what? I never killed anyone." Liam said, anger grew in his voice. "But there's blood on my hands, do you know why I got kicked out of Devenfort?"

"You damaged the car..." Theo said, but Liam interrupted him.

"No, that's what they told the headmaster to take me to Beacon Hills." Liam said. "Only Mason knows, not even Brett knew that." Theo stared at him. "I almost killed a boy... Every day he called me a freak because of my IED and every day I ignored it, I got angry, but I never did anything. But one day... one day he asked me what kinds of monsters my parents were for me to be born like that. That day I... I lost control and hit him so hard that he went to the hospital." He said.

"But you still didn’t kill him." Theo said.

"No, but you must know how it feels to look at you in fear. Everyone wondering who would be the next victim." Liam said. "And yet I moved on, so let me help you." He said.

Theo took a deep breath and started the car again. "Why are you trying to help me? You don’t have to do this just because I saved you, you know?" He said.

"I'm not just doing it because you saved me." Liam said.

"Then why else would you do that?" Theo asked.

"I've said too much." Liam said. He didn’t know what Theo would think of him if he said he cared for him, that he cared to see him happy.

"Oh, sure." Theo said with a wry smile. "So you want to help me, but don’t you want to say the reasons?"

"Is it so difficult to accept help like this?" Liam asked.

"Yes, idiot.." Theo said. "If you tell me why I'll think about it."

Liam would see himself without any choice, either he would tell Theo the truth or it wouldn’t work. "Do you want to know the truth? Then promise me you will not laugh at me."

"You didn’t laugh when I told you I wanted to be part of the theater group, why would I do that now?" Theo said, looking at the movie theater straight ahead.

"I want to help you because I care about you." Liam said and there was a silence, only the outside noises echoing in his ears. His heart racing as he spoke it out loud. "I wanted you to be..." He was saying, but stopped, he would not talk about the promise. "I care about you, because you are part of the pack and I want you to be well." He said.

Theo parked the car, he was silent. He knew there was something else that the boy was hiding, but he also cared about the boy, he did not know what to answer and he knew Liam was waiting for an answer.

"You just keep quiet there?" Liam complained. "You wanted to know why, I told you, now answer me, will you accept?"

Theo nodded, he still did not know what to answer, but the boy had given him the motives and he knew Liam was able to help him.

"Great." Liam said opening the door of the truck. "Now let's see the movie."

They were already sitting in the movie theater watching the trailers. Liam had told the movie synopsis for Theo not to get lost without knowing what it was about. Two cups of soda beside them and a big popcorn in the middle, because apparently Liam did not have as much money as he thought.

"When was the last time you came to the movies?" Liam asked, picking up some popcorn and putting it in his mouth.

"I never came to the movies." Theo replied.

"What?" Liam asked, gaping. "Never ever? Like never?"

"Yes, Liam. Never." Theo replied.

"Let's take a picture so you can remember that moment." Liam said, taking his cell phone from his pocket.

"I don’t really like photos." Theo complained.

"Just one." Liam said, picking up his cell phone to take a selfie of them, Liam with a big smile on his face and Theo trying to smile beside him.

"I'm regretting to have come." Theo said looking at the photo.

"You complains like an old man." Liam said and put away his cell phone. "Since it's your first time I hope I've chosen a good movie.” He said, smiling.

Liam didn’t expect the film to be so scary, he liked horror movies, but he wasn’t used to scares. Unlike him, Theo was enjoying himself, laughing every time Liam jumped into the movie chair. Liam started to relax when he heard Theo laughing, it was a good laugh to hear. Liam turned to look at him, his face half-lit, his eyes bright and smile on his face that made Liam smile too. He reached down for popcorn and found Theo's hand, he looked both hands together in the bucket of popcorn, although the room was cold, Theo's skin against his was hot, he looked up to see that the boy was still watching the movie, Theo raised his hand with some popcorn and put it in his mouth, leaving his hand alone. Liam turned his head and continued to watch the movie.

When the film was over they went to the truck and sat down, Liam took his cell phone and saw that there were messages from his mother, many messages asking where he was and if he was okay.

"Shit, I forgot to tell my parentes." Liam said.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Theo said, starting the car.

"She's not mad yet, I'll explain everything to her." Liam said. "But can you speed it up?"

"Of course." Theo said and stepped on the gas.

They were almost at Liam's house, they talked about the movie, Theo had enjoyed the first experience, especially on the part of seeing Liam in fear, but Liam was denying it.

"I was not scared," Liam said.

"No, you were just getting scared every time." Theo said, smiling.

"I call it being prepared for danger." Liam said, smiling.

"Even if it's inside a screen." Theo said looking at him. "You're really prepared."

"After everything we've been through I don’t doubt anything else." Liam said, sighting his house.

Theo parked in front of the house, his mother was looking out the window with concern. Liam had already told her that he was going home and that he would explain why he delayed by message, but apparently that did not eliminate her concern.

"It looks like you're going to be grounded." Theo said, looking at Liam and smiling.

"Shut up.” Liam said as he opened the door and stepped out of the truck. "See you tomorrow." He said, and held up his hand to wave.

"Bye." Theo said, nodding and starting the truck again.

Liam walked to the door, his mother had already left the window, he turned around and saw Theo's truck around the corner. He opened the door and in front of him was his mother with his arms folded.

"Why did you take so long?" She asked.

"I went to the movies with Theo." Liam said.

"You could have warned us. Your stepfather came early today and you were not here, I was worried." She said moving closer to stroke his face.

"Sorry, I did not mean it." Liam said.

"Okay, next time don’t forget to let me know." She said. "Now go change your clothes and go down to dinner."

Liam and his parents were having dinner, they asked how the movie was, apparently they were not upset with him, it was just concern, as always.

"We went to celebrate." Liam said.

"Celebrate what?" His mother asked.

"He passed the theater group test." Liam said.

"Oh, that’s great. Congratulate him tomorrow." His stepfather said.

"Right." Liam said. "He asked to thank you for dinner yesterday."

"He's a good boy." His mother said before drinking juice.

"Well, I'm going to work." His stepfather said, he would cover the night shift because a friend of his had come to visit the parents who were sick. He got up from his chair and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Liam and his mother finished dessert, when he came back he stopped next to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Good work, dear." She said.

He passed Liam clutching his hair with his hand. "Good night to you." He said.

"Good work." Liam said.

His stepfather left for the hospital. His mother got up and began to do the dishes in the sink, Liam got up to help her, the two were quiet until his mother broke the silence.

"So... are you and Mason okay?" She asked.

"Yes." Liam replied, confused. "Why?"

"I don’t know, you've only been talking about Theo lately, I thought you and Mason had fought." She said, passing him a plate to dry.

"No, Mason is still my best friend." Liam said.

"I see." She said.

"Mom?" Liam asked, he had to talk about it with someone, his mother would understand what he would say. They were always close, never hid anything from each other.

"Uhm?" She murmured.

"I made a promise to myself." Liam said uneasily.

"And what would that promise be?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the crockery in front of her.

"It's about Theo." Liam said, a knot almost forming in his throat. "I know he did many bad things, but he has suffered too much in this life and I don’t want him to go through it anymore... So I promised myself that it would make his life happier." He said.

His mother smiled, but kept her eyes where they were. "My baby is growing, it's great that you're helping him... You care about him, don’t you?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I think so." Liam said, taking a glass from her hand.

"Do you think about it because he saved your life?" She asked.

"At first I knew it was because of it, but there it became a natural concern." Liam said and his mother looked into his eyes, smiled shaking her head and returned to wash a glass. "What?" Liam asked uncertainly.

"You like him, don’t you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"What? No! Ew, gross!" Liam said. "Absolutely not!" He said, thanking her for being entertained by the dishes and not looking at his flushed face, blood warming his cheeks and part of his body as if he had been caught doing the most embarrassing thing in the world.

She laughed. "Okay, okay." She said.

"Mom, I can’t believe you're thinking this." Liam said, incredulous.

"What? I'm not thinking about anything." She said smiling as she handed the last glass in his hand.

Liam set the glass down the drain. "Argh, I'm going to bed." He said walking up the stairs.

"Good night, sweetie.” She said, smiling at him.

"Good night, Mom." Liam said. He went upstairs, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he went back to the bedroom and lay on the bed.

When he lay down he took the cell phone to look at the photo he took with Theo, the boy's weak smile on the photo made him smile. He didn’t like him, he was not attracted to him, he thought Theo was handsome, but that didn’t mean anything. He just wanted to see him happy, he deserved to be happy.


	10. Theater boy.

After a week focusing on the studies because he didn’t want to go bad in the tests, Liam began to wonder why he had accepted the challenge of his friends, he had gone well in the Biology test thanks to Theo, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t has been desperate reading the questions. His birthday was coming and if he didn’t do well at school, his parents wouldn’t give him his gift, which would be unfair, they kept money for whatever they were planning, but they would only tell him if he took out good grades. 'That's to make up for the vacations.' It was the only thing they said to him. The last test was History, but it would not be a problem, he just needed to wait a few more days until he knew what they were hiding.

It was Friday and although they were in the middle of autumn it was warm, Liam walked through the halls hoping that instead of the Lacrosse training he would have to go to a pool. Just to think that he would have to run across the field he felt chills. But apparently it wasn’t enough just to feel it, Mason had to remember it all the time, he was already almost reaching the Lacrosse field when he sent another message to him.

Mason: Dude, it's too hot.

Liam: You said that today... 30 times!

Mason: We're in the fall, you know what that means?

Liam: Shouldn’t it be so hot?

Mason: Exactly! Global warming is killing us!

Liam: I'm wondering if this year will snow...

Mason: Don’t say that!

Liam: Today is Friday, you said that you would think of something for us to do over the weekend, did you think about it? I can’t stand studying at home anymore!

Mason: I'm seeing this right now, I really wanted to have some beach near Beacon Hills.

Liam: That would be great... I have to go, I'm going to practice.

Mason: Okay, I'll tell you what I decided later.

Liam arrived in the field, he could see the heat reaching the lawn, he bent down to touch the grass and he was pretty sure it would burn at any moment. He went into the locker room, but he collided with some of his teammates leaving, celebrating. When he came in, he saw the coach sitting on a bench and some people around him, he approached and saw the coach throwing up in a bucket.

"Remind me never to eat shrimp with cheese again." Mr. Finstock said, wiping his mouth with a towel.

"What happened?" Liam asked, approaching Corey and Nolan.

"Apparently the coach has eaten something rotten and is feeling sick." Corey said, looking disgusted as the coach was throwing up again.

"So we will not have training today." Nolan said. "At least that's what he said."

"We're free!" Liam heard someone shout before leaving the locker room.

"Mr. Jones!" Mr. Finstock shouted. "On Monday you'll do twice the races around the field!" Liam watched the boy grumble and leave the locker room.

"Can we leave? I can’t stand him vomiting any more." Corey murmured, begging.

"If I keep watching this I'm going to throw up, too." Nolan muttered.

"Come on." Liam said and started walking toward the exit. "I hope you get better, Coach." He said as he passed his side.

"Thank you, Dun..." Mr. Finstock said before throwing up again.

"I'm going to call Mason to get us." Corey said, picking up the cell phone as soon as they left the locker room.

"Or..." Liam said, gaining their attention. "We can watch Theo rehearsing with the theater group and then he can give us a ride." He said, smiling.

"Theo's doing theater?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah." Liam said.

"Are we talking about the same Theo?" Nolan asked.

"Believe me, I didn’t believe it either when I heard that." Corey said, smiling. "But that can be fun."

"And so we do not mess with Mason's research." Liam said cheerfully.

"Research?" Nolan asked, confused.

"Yes, he's trying to decide what we're going to do tomorrow." Liam said. "A rest after this week of testing."

"Can I go?" Nolan asked, looking at Liam.

"Sure." Corey said, nodding at Liam.

"Cool." Nolan said, smiling. Liam thought of Nolan as someone so quiet and reserved, especially after watching Gabe's death, he knew they were close, it was good to see that the boy was trying to get up.

They walked down the corridors to the auditorium, through the crack of the door Liam saw that the lights of the audience were off and the group was on the stage.

"We can’t watch without their permission, so we'll have to be quick to come in so they don’t notice the door open." Corey said.

"In the last row, the lights are out, they will not be able to pay attention to us." Liam said, opening a breach of the door so he could enter.

The three of them slumped into the chairs, sat in the dark, trying to keep their breaths away from doing something wrong. They looked at the stage, apparently no one had noticed they were there. The theater group was characterized as mystical creatures, fairies, elves and other creatures. Their eyes searched for Theo on stage, but they did not find the boy. After a few minutes of watching, the director waved to a corner behind the curtains and what they saw was something they didn’t expect. Theo, dressed as a Greek prince, walking alongside a little girl.

"No..." Corey murmured, smiling.

Nolan put his hand to his mouth to suppress the laughter, but apparently it was not enough for the ears of the Chimera, Theo looked at them with half-closed eyes and they lowered behind the chairs. Liam put his eyes between the chairs, Theo was still staring at them, he rolled his eyes and continued rehearsing. The boys in the audience settled into their chairs, watching each act closely.

Liam didn’t take his eyes off Theo, the boy looked like another person, of course, he had his hair combed and his clothing totally different from normal, but not only that, his posture, his manner of speaking, his features, all this was different. He was almost sure Theo was really enjoying doing this, he was not smiling because apparently his character wasn’t happy, but Liam could see and feel the aura of enthusiasm surrounding him.

"I don’t believe he's playing Demetrius." Nolan murmured. Liam and Corey looked at each other.

"Who?" Corey asked.

"Demetrius." Nolan said, looking at them, but he realized they didn’t know who he was. "It's one of the main characters in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"Is that good?" Liam asked. "I mean, does his character do good things?"

"I will not spoil you, you should watch." Nolan said, smiling. "I used to go to the theater when I was a kid with my parents, I think I watched it 7 times."

"So we have to wait for the presentation?" Corey asked.

"Yes." Nolan replied. "You will like it."

The rehearsal was over and they were sitting still in the dark of the audience, waiting for Theo who had gone into the dressing room. Corey was talking to Mason on the phone while Nolan and Liam talked about Theo's performance on stage.

"You idiots are frighteningly stalkers!" Theo said behind them, causing Nolan to jump in the chair and Corey almost let his cell phone fall to the floor.

"How did you get here?" Liam asked.

"You know there's a hallway between the stage and the back of the audience, right?" Theo asked, folding his arms. Liam just stared at the door next to them.

"You did well, Demetrius." Nolan said, smiling.

"Thank you." Theo said, with the usual smile. "What are you doing here? Were not you supposed to be in training? "

"Yes, but the coach got sick so we did not have the workout today." Corey said, disconnecting the call with Mason.

"And why did not you go home yet?" Theo asked.

"We wanted your ride." Nolan said.

"Ah, great. Now I’ll become a private driver of children." Theo said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go then."

Since the beginning of the week Liam was not taking classes with Theo because they had already taken the Biology test and would only need to go back to private classes next week, but every day Liam met him to find out if everything was fine and how were being rehearsed for the play.

Corey and Nolan were sitting in the backseat of the truck, Liam was next to Theo in the front seat. Corey was leading them to his house, because Nolan lived on the way, so it would be easier to get them first. His cell phone rang.

"Hey, babe." Corey said, answering the call. "No, no need, we're getting back in Theo's truck." he said looking at the others. "Okay, I'll put it on speakerphone. Just a minute... done! "

"Guys?" Mason asked from the other side of the call.

"Yes?" Liam asked loudly enough for him to hear.

"Liam, I've been thinking, we don’t have any beach close enough, but I found a waterfall. I think that's good, is not it? "Mason said excitedly.

"Of course this is good!" Liam replied.

"So it's settled." Corey said, smiling.

"What's going on?" Theo asked, confused.

"Tomorrow we'll go to a waterfall!" Nolan said, glad.

"Will we?" Theo frowned.

"Yes, we will." Liam said, looking into his eyes.

"Okay, then." Theo said. He knew what that look meant.

"I'm going to create a group chat to put all the information, we'll talk later!" Mason said, his excitement was remarkable.

The golden sky illuminated the blue truck, Nolan was the first to get out of the truck, saying goodbye and thanking for the ride. A few blocks ahead, Corey got out of the truck too, thanked him too, and said good-bye. Liam and Theo continued on their way, the lights on the road were already starting to light. They were both silent, lost in their thoughts.

"I was thinking..." Liam said, breaking the stillness.

"In what?" Theo asked.

"You could sleep in my house today." Liam said quietly. "You didn’t want that day, I understand, but since tomorrow we'll go out together, you could stay."

"Is that part of your plan to help me?" Theo asked curiously.

"No, but now it's part of it." Liam said, smiling weakly.

"Right." Theo said. "But what if your parents do not let me stay?"

"They would not care." Liam said. "We can play video games until bedtime."

"Okay, that sounds like fun." Theo said, smiling.

When they stopped in front of Liam's house it was already dark, the moon was shining in the sky, the lights of the neighbors lit. They got out of the truck and walked to the door, everything was very quiet, when they opened the door they saw that the lights in the room were off, only with a lamp lit on the side of the sofa, but there was no one there.

"Have not your parents come yet?" Theo asked, confused.

"I don’t know, this is weird." Liam said, pacing the room.

"Shh!" Mr. Geyer made a gesture of silence for them, he was lying on the couch. "Your mother is asleep."

"Okay, that was scary." Liam said, approaching the couch. "What were you doing lying there?"

"I was reading a book." Mr. Geyer said, showing the book. "I didn’t want to bother your mother in bed."

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"She had a tiring day and one of her work friends passed away, so she was very sad when she arrived." Mr. Geyer said, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, that sucks." Liam said.

"Yeah, I'm letting her rest." Mr. Geyer said. "Hey, Theo." hH said, nodding at the boy.

"Hello, Mr. Geyer." Theo replied, approaching them.

"Theo's going to sleep here today, we're leaving early tomorrow, but we still have coffee with you." Liam said.

"Okay.” Mr. Geyer said. "As for dinner, I didn’t let your mother do it, you can prepare something or order a pizza if you want. I'm going to lie down too, I was just waiting for you to arrive."

"Right." Liam said. "We'll prepare something."

"Don’t set the house on fire, please." Mr. Geyer said, putting the book on the table and rising from the sofa. "Good night, guys."

"Good night, Mr. Geyer." Theo said.

"Good night, see you tomorrow morning." Liam said.

They waited for Liam's stepfather to climb up the stairs and they went to the kitchen, turned on the light. Liam walked to the refrigerator, opened it and took some things to put on the table.

"We can make some burgers, what do you think?" Liam asked, putting things on the table.

"Yes, it would be nice." Theo said, he was still standing at the kitchen door, even if it was just him and the boy there, he was nervous and embarrassed.

"Why are you standing there? Sit down." Liam said, pulling a chair up so he sat down. "What do you like in your burger?" He asked.

"I don’t know." Theo replied as he sat down in the chair.

"You're not helping." Liam complained as he opened the refrigerator to get some more things. "Tell me, what would be the ideal burger?"

"Well..." Theo said, he paused to think for a moment. "Real ground beef, tomato, lettuce, but not too much, ketchup, mustard and all kinds of American cheese you have."

Liam stared at him, waiting for him to finish speaking. "Okay... now you've been picky." He said.

"Oh, I forgot!" Theo said. "Pickles, I love pickles!"

"I can’t believe you like it." Liam said, smiling.

"But pickles are the best part!" Theo said excitedly.

"I have my doubts about that." Liam said, turning to start preparing the burgers.

They were sitting at the table, Liam on one side and Theo on the other, both eating their hamburgers. Liam watched as Theo ate, this was a scary thing to do, but it was that the boy seemed to be hungry and was excited eating, that caught his attention. Theo realized that he was looking at him and before biting the hamburger he looked at Liam.

"Will you watch me eat?" He asked.

"Sorry." Liam said, biting a bite of his burger.

When they finished eating, Liam washed the dishes and Theo helped him, both in silence. After that they went up the stairs to Liam's bedroom, they played video games for a while, they were in a disturbing silence. Liam wondered why he was too quiet, he had hurt himself a few times in the game and had no reaction, just hoped Liam would help him, without complaining when the boy was delayed. Liam paused the game and got up from the floor, Theo watched him.

"Want to take a shower?" Liam asked. "We could take a shower before bed."

"Are you wanting to shower with me?" Theo asked, Liam could see a small smile on the boy's face, but it was for only a second.

"No... I... I mean, you'd shower in one bathroom and I in another." Liam said, his cheeks were hot, but he thought the television light would not be enough for Theo to realize that, at least he hoped.

"That would be good." Theo said, now with a small smile that Liam really was sure he saw.

"Ri-right!" Liam said, trying to ward off thoughts of him and Theo bathing together. "I'll get you some clothes to wear at night and a towel."

"No need, I have some clothes in the truck." Theo said, getting off the ground.

"It's late tomorrow morning you can get some to use at the waterfall, but for today I can borrow you some clothes." Liam insisted.

"Okay, then." Theo nodded and sat on the bed. Liam opened his closet and took a shirt and shorts for the boy, it was warm, so they didn’t need as much clothing.

He handed the clothes in his hand. "There are some towels in the bathroom, you can get one there." he said.

"Thanks," Theo said, getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. "Are you sure you do not want to bathe here?" He turned to say, with a silly grin, the television lighting in his eyes.

"I can’t believe I brought a molester into the house." Liam said, embarrassed. Theo chuckled and went into the bathroom. "I'll take a shower downstairs." He said as soon as the boy closed the door.

He picked up some clothes, turned off the television, and went downstairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water falling on his shoulders was relaxing, he felt his sweaty body being free of all the weight of the day. He thought of how strange it was, Theo at his house, taking a shower, but it was a good feeling, the boy looked good when he was close to him, happy in a way and that made his heart fill with joy. He smiled, running his hand over his face to pull the hair out of his eyes.

When he finished the bath he dried himself, put on his clothes and brushed his teeth. He left the bathroom and went up the stairs, when he opened the door he found Theo coming out of the bathroom with the towel in both hands drying his hair. He stopped and lowered the towel, showing his face and hair messed up, their eyes met in an empty, but glistening look. 'Right, Theo is really handsome and he was not even trying.' Liam thought. He entered the room to close the door, turned to look at Theo again, the boy was still in the same position, looking at Liam, his mouth gaping as if he was going to say something, his eyes fell apart for a second, when Theo looked for the whole body of Liam and for his lips. Liam did the same, but he could not contain the laughter that came into his mouth. Liam's clothes had been so tight on Theo that a small part of his belly was appearing. It was sexy too, he could see part of the boy's abdomen. Theo looked at himself, then turned his eyes to Liam.

"Okay, enough." Theo said, dropping the towel on the bed and walking toward the door. "I'll get my clothes."

"No, you don’t." Liam said and held the door so he would not leave. "I promise I will not laugh anymore." He said, controlling the smile on his face.

"If you let out another laugh, I'll make you get my clothes through the window." Theo said, frowning.

Liam noticed that they were close, he could feel the warmth of Theo's body even from a distance. "Can we lie down now?" He said, trying to ignore their closeness. "Tomorrow will be tiring and we'll wake up early."

"Right." Theo said, moving away from him and walking to the bed.

Theo lay on one side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Liam walked towards the bed and lay on the other side, he covered half of the body, although it was hot he was accustomed to always sleep like that. The only thing that illuminated the two was the moon outside, shining brightly. Liam settled himself on the bed, lying down so he could look at the moon. Theo continued in the same position. The calm breathing of the two with hearts beating alternately were the only sounds in the room. They stayed like that for a few minutes, stuck in their thoughts.

"Liam? Are you still awake?" Theo asked, so calmly that Liam was sure the boy was sleepy.

"Yeah." Liam muttered, his voice reluctant.

"This is weird, is not it?" Theo said, he glanced sideways, Liam was with his back to him, his brown hair falling on the pillow.

"That's really weird." Liam said and heard Theo's deep sigh. "But I like the idea of you being here." He finished.

Theo looked away from Liam to face the moon, getting lost in the beautiful night outside. "Yeah, I like being here too." He said, thinking about how good it was to be there, they didn’t have to talk, just being close to Liam was doing him well.

They were silent for a while longer, until Theo heard Liam's heavy breathing. He realized that the boy had succumbed to sleep, he straightened on the bed to face the back of Liam's head. He could smell the boy everywhere, he pulled the shirt he was wearing closer to his face so he could breathe in the scent, a bittersweet scent that he knew was good and that would get stuck in his nose for days. He was afraid of sleeping and having nightmares, as usual, but this time he was close to the boy and didn’t want him to know that side of him, at least not now, after all he didn’t know how he would react to that. He wondered how much the boy was struggling to make him look good, he thought he did not deserve such an effort, so he would make things easier and accept things Liam would propose without fighting it. He also wanted the boy to look good. He stared at Liam's hair, his heart and his breath filling his ears, he could not contain the drowsiness and closed his eyes. And after a while listening to Liam's beating farther away he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it. And just remembering, English isn't my first language, so feel free to tell me what I can improve on.


	11. Waterfalls and what it could bring.

Liam woke up before Theo. The morning sun slammed into his face, slowly warming his skin. His body turned to the window, the blue sky outside excited him. He looked at the door, there was a gap, it was a strange craze his mother had, whenever she wanted to tell him that already preparing breakfast and didn’t want to wake him. Liam turned to look at Theo, lying next to him. The boy had messy hair and his arm hid part of the face, but the other part was being lit by the sun, brilliantly he held a deep breath, so peaceful that Liam doubted if this was really Theo. Liam took his hand to Theo's face to remove a few strands of hair that covered his face, but Theo opened his eyes slowly and Liam lowered his hand, hoping the boy hadn’t noticed it.

"Good morning." Liam said, a small smile on his face.

Theo put his hand on his face, hiding from the light that hit his eyes, then turned to look at the ceiling. "Good morning." He said, his voice hoarse from the one who had just woken up.

"Are you ready to have fun today?" Liam asked excitedly.

"Yeah, always ready to have fun." Theo replied, ironically.

Liam sat down on the bed, slowly. "Come on, get up. We still have breakfast before we meet the others."

"Can I sleep a few more minutes?" Theo said, turning to face Liam's closet.

Liam took a pillow and knocked over the boy. "Get up!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Argh!" Theo grunted. "I hate you!" He said, sitting up in bed and seeing that Liam was already standing, staring at the window. This certainly was a beautiful sight, if he had the cell phone in hand he would take a beautiful picture. Liam had his back to him, his brown hair tangled, the sunlight surrounding his body, leaving an almost mystical glow, but the sight of the young man turning and looking at him smiling was even more enchanting.

"Yeah, yeah. I hate you too." Liam said smiling and walking toward the door. "Now let's have breakfast."

"Okay." Theo said, getting out of bed and following the boy to the door.

They went downstairs to the kitchen, and when they got there they saw Liam's parents sitting side by side on the table. Liam approached his mother and kissed her cheek and said good morning so low to both sitting that if Theo did not have a sharp hearing he certainly would not listen.

"I thought you two would never wake up." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning, Mrs. and Mr. Geyer." Theo said, approaching the table.

"Good morning." Mr. Geyer said, taking his eyes from the newspaper in his hands.

"Sit down." Mrs. Geyer said, getting up from her chair to get two more plates.

"Are you awake a long time?" Liam asked, sitting up and seeing that Theo sat down next to him. "Or did you really prepare breakfast too fast?"

"We woke up early today because we went to bed early yesterday." Mr. Geyer said.

"Yeah, he told me Theo came to sleep here and I went to your room to check if you were okay." Mrs. Geyer said and looked at her husband, smiling. He smiled back, even trying to hide. Liam looked curiously and confused at them. "So I left the door open for you to know that I was awake and we made a special breakfast." She said.

"You didn’t have to bother with that." Theo said amiably.

"Don’t worry, Theo." Mr. Geyer said, smiling.

"Now eat, otherwise you'll be late for the boys." Mrs. Geyer said, before putting the cup of tea in her mouth.

They had breakfast, talking about their idea of going to the waterfall since it was extremely hot and they would not have to worry about school tests. Liam's parents loved the idea and were told about their teenage years, although they didn’t know each other yet, they still had funny stories. When they were finished, Liam and Theo rose from the table, while Liam's parents remained seated.

"Theo, go get your clothes in the truck or we're really going to be late." Liam said, in a very authoritative way.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to go to the waterfall?" Theo mumbled.

"Yes." Liam said, folding his arms.

"Argh, okay!" Theo said and turned toward the door, going out to pick up the clothes, mumbling something.

Liam was smiling, the boy was always so grumpy, but in a charming way. He stopped smiling and looked at his parents, who were looking at him, smiling. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Is it cute or not?" His mother said, looking at his stepfather who nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked, even more confused.

But before they could respond, Theo rushed through the door of the house, carrying some clothes in his hand and with a face of amazement and anger at the same time. "What are Mason and the others doing here?" He asked, walking toward Liam.

"Mason?" Liam asked. "He is here?"

"Yeah, and they saw me in those ridiculous clothes." Theo said, pulling a piece of his shirt over for Liam to watch. Liam restrained his laughter. "Now you figure it out, I'm going to change!" He said, stepping up the steps, Liam let out a small laugh. "I HEARD THAT, IDIOT!" Theo shouted.

Liam's laughter faded, a smile taking place on his face. He opened the door to his house and found Mason, Corey, and Nolan on the other side, seemingly confused, except for Nolan who contained a neutral expression with a slight glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing here so early?" Liam asked, stepping out of the front door for them to enter.

"If you or Theo had looked at the phone you would not be asking this." Mason said, entering Liam's house with Corey and Nolan following him.

"Mason had the idea of us all going to the waterfall together in his car, we were going to pick you up and then Theo." Nolan said and turned to look at Mason. "But apparently we don’t need to get Theo anymore."

"What Theo was doing here?" Corey asked, curious.

"And with your clothes..." Mason completed, eyes narrowed.

"Theo slept here tonight." Liam said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "And I just lent him a pajamas for him to sleep on."

The three looked at each other and before they could speak, Theo was coming down the stairs and approaching them. Their eyes moved directly to the boy, who paused at Liam's side leaving an unpleasant feeling about the situation.

"Okay..." Corey said slowly.

They stood for a time in an uncomfortable silence, until the four of them looked at Nolan who was smiling and nodding toward Liam's back. They turned to see Liam's mother smiling as well, but when she saw they were looking at her, the smile disappeared and she went back to doing what she was doing in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Theo asked, glaring at Nolan.

"Uh, nothing!" Nolan replied, the dread in his eyes was great, but fortunately the Chimera didn’t insist.

"I'll change my clothes." Liam said, walking toward the stairs.

"Don’t delay." Mason said.

"I won’t!" Liam shouted.

They were already outside the house, putting the backpacks in the trunk of Mason's car, Theo had already contested and wanted to go in his truck, but Nolan said it would be best if they were all together so they could enjoy the trip. They got in the car, Mason and Corey in the front seat, Liam and Theo in the backseat looking at Nolan between them, the boy seemed the most excited of the group, with a big smile on his face.

"Here we go!" Mason said, starting the car.

"LET’S GO!" Nolan shouted excitedly. Everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said, lowering his head.

Corey smiled. "LET’S GO!" He shouted even louder and Nolan smiled at him.

Mason looked at Liam in the mirror, and they nodded. "LET’S GO!" They both screamed together.

Theo was staring out the window, distracted. He noticed the silence and looked at the boys, who were staring at him. "What?" He asked. "I will not scream." He said, but he received a disapproving look from Liam. He rolled his eyes. "What have I done to deserve this? LET’S GO!" He shouted, after taking a deep breath.

The boys looked at each other and started to laugh, none of them imagined that the boy would really scream, it was strange and funny. Liam could hear Theo mumble something and look back at the window.

"Theo, please don’t ever yell like that again." Mason said, smiling.

"I'm beginning to like the idea of the waterfall." Theo said, without taking his eyes off the landscape outside, the colorful houses of Liam's neighbors.

"That's great." Nolan said.

"Yeah, because I can drown you all." Theo said.

"You can try." Liam said, smiling at him. "Please, someone turn on the radio."

Corey reached out for some radio, he went through some country music and other rock music that he thought would not fit the trip, until he arrived on a radio, a beat that made them look at each other, apparently everyone knew the song.

"Give me a second I..." Nolan started singing along with the song, everyone was surprised by that.

"I need to get my story straight..." Mason continued singing.

"My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state..." Liam sang, looking at them and smiling.

"My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar..." Corey sang, running his hand over Mason's cheek, who smiled at the act.

"Oh, no, please don’t." Theo grumbled, staring out the window.

After a long time of singing, Theo had already gotten used to it, he definitely didn’t sing too, it was early and he didn’t have the mood or the will to do it. The boys were really excited, they kept smiling, including Liam, who occasionally looked at Theo and smiled friendly. He wondered why he had gone through this situation with them, but Liam was the answer and he knew it, he knew it would make the boy happy and not disappoint him, it was something Theo would like to keep.

The houses and the city had been left behind, giving way to the green of nature, with fresh air invading the windows of the car, they were surrounded by wildlife. They found a place to park, with an opening for a forest trail inside and Mason parked the car. They got out of the car, breathing heavily.

"Get your backpacks, according to the internet the trail that we must follow is this one," Mason said, pointing to the dirt road ahead of them.

"I can hear the water running." Liam said excitedly as he took the backpack from the trunk.

They walked the path, listening to the birds singing in the distance and the cool wind touching their skin, a light breeze. It wasn’t long before they were in a clearing and near the waterfall, there weren’t many people there, just a small family picnicking under a tree. They went towards the water.

"How did you find this place?" Corey asked, looking at Mason.

"The internet is magical." Mason said, smiling. "But I think it's something new here, apparently a river diverted the stream so it formed that waterfall."

"It's beautiful." Theo agreed.

In front of them, the waterfall fell on the surface of the water and some stones emerged from the bottom. The crystal clear water gleamed in the sunlight of the blue sky that early afternoon. Where they were a small lawn covered the ground, with some trees around and the other side the view was of large trees in an intense green. They wrapped a towel on the floor so they could leave their backpacks.

"I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait any longer." Nolan said, taking off his shirt and shoes and walking toward the water.

"I definitely will not be standing here." Mason said, taking off his shirt and shoes as well, Corey did the same thing as him and they walked together, smiling as he watched Nolan screaming and throwing himself into the water in a big splash.

Theo did the same as the other boys, walking toward the water. He turned to look at Liam. "You coming?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

Liam was trying to keep his mouth shut, but with the vision he was having, it was difficult. The strong light touching Theo's skin, making him glow gently, a lock of his hair falling on the boy's face and the faint smile on his face with the muscles drawn along his body made Liam want to touch him, feel him, to know if what he was seeing was real. One thing he was sure, he had never felt that way about another boy, he didn’t know what was happening to him, but since he approached the Chimera he began to realize how he really was and that attracted him, no doubt about that. "Sure!" Liam said, taking a deep breath, stripping off and running after Theo.

The water was perfect, neither hot nor cold, at just the right temperature. They plunged and swam, feeling the heat leave their bodies with every minute they passed inside.

"I'd like to stay here forever." Corey said, as she hugged Mason.

"Yeah, that would be really good." Mason said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"It's sad that summer vacations are so far away." Nolan complained, before diving in, popping up a few seconds later.

"But we can take advantage of it before that." Liam said, taking a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

They stayed in the water for a while longer, but Mason and Corey went out to eat some of the snacks and cookies they had bought along the way because Mason was hungry and Corey decided to keep him company. Nolan, Liam and Theo stood in the water, talking and feeling their bodies being relaxed with the cool touch of the current.

"I'm pretty sure your parents will give you a birthday car." Nolan said, looking at Liam.

"I don’t know, they're too worried about me to let me drive a car." Liam said.

"Oh, they have to really worry, you would probably ruin the car." Theo said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Shut the hell up, asshole." Liam said. "I'm sure I can drive better than you."

"Wanna bet?" Theo said.

"Guys, I have to go to the bathroom." Nolan said, looking at them.

"You know if you pee the water will take away from us, right?" Liam said.

"No, I won’t do that." Nolan said, walking toward the water's edge. "There are animals that drink from this water."

"Yes, but those same animals pee in the water too." Theo said, watching Nolan walk across the grass toward a tree.

"Hey, look at this." Liam said, leaning his hands on a rock in the middle of the waterfall so he could climb.

"Liam, I'm sure..." Theo began to say, he would warn that he had moss in the stone, but he would not miss a chance to see the boy fall. "That this is a great place to climb." He finished.

Liam climbed on the rock, standing and raising his arms. "Now I'm the king of all this... Ah, ah, ah, AH!" He shouted, losing his balance and falling into the water, throwing water at Theo.

Theo watched the boy emerge from the water a few seconds later, his hair was all over his face. "Idiot." Theo said, smiling.

Liam ran a hand over his face to remove the hair from his face and looked at Theo with half-closed eyes and suddenly spilled water on the boy's face. "You knew I was going to fall." He said, throwing more water at Theo.

"Yeah, but I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you falling like that in the water." Theo said, throwing water on the boy and smiling.

"You're an asshole." Liam said, smiling and swimming up to Theo in a failed attempt to drown him.

"Okay, stop, stop." Theo said, smiling and taking the boy's hands from his body. "Let's eat something."

They looked where his friends were sitting and started walking towards them, Nolan had joined them and was with his back to the two that came out of the water, they were talking distracted and Liam thought to frighten them. But he stopped when he heard the strange subject, he was so focused on scaring the friends he hadn’t stopped to hear before.

"So apparently his mother noticed and I think they are ..." Nolan would say, but Mason slapped the boy's leg before he could finish. "Outch! Why did you do that?" He complained, looking at the boy, but Mason was looking at Theo and Liam as they approached.

"Uh, it was just a mosquito." Mason said, strangely.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Corey asked, changing the subject and looking at them.

"Yeah.” Theo said, approaching and sitting next to them. Liam did the same.

They spent the afternoon talking and making plans to travel together for the next vacation. They dipped a few more times into the water and then dried up, the family that was there earlier was no longer there, they were alone in the clearing. They walked to Mason's car, stuffed it into the trunk, and got into the car. The mixture of colors showed the end of the day in the sky, the wind becoming colder with each passing hour and the birds no longer sang, instead the noise of the forest creatures at night began to ring. Mason started the car toward their house. "One more hour listening to them sing." Theo thought, rolling his eyes, he was happy, the day had been good and fun, he hated to admit it, but he really had liked it. The first place that Mason's car stopped was at Liam's house, the sky was already dark when they arrived. Liam and Theo got out, each on one side of the car.

"We really should do something tomorrow night." Mason said, looking at them standing outside the car.

"But we'll have class the next day." Liam said, folding his arms.

"We can sleep in my house, have enough space for all of us and we would go to school together the next day, my parents are traveling, but in fact they think I have to socialize more." Nolan said, it wasn’t a surprise that he lived on the rich side of the city.

"Why does everything we do now have to be together?" Theo complained.

"Because we're a pack now." Corey said, he was behind Mason so Liam and Theo had to lower their heads so they could see him.

"Unless you just want to do things with Liam..." Nolan said, but he got a glance from Theo and the others that made him think of what he had just said. "And his family, I mean, dinner, for example!" He said quickly.

"We can see some movies tomorrow night" Liam said, changing the subject.

"Fine.” Theo said, taking a deep breath.

"So, see you tomorrow." Mason said, starting the car.

They said goodbye and Mason started to walk with the car, Corey raised the radio and they continued the way. Theo turned to look at Liam, the boy was still staring at the car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Theo said, adjusting his backpack.

"Uh? Aren’t you going to stay?" Liam asked, turning to look at the boy.

"No, Liam. I don’t live here." Theo said, folding his arms.

"But you could." Liam said quietly, barely audible. "You think I don’t know, right?"

"What?" Theo asked, but he knew what Liam would say.

"I know you're living in your truck, Theo." Liam said, his voice ripping through his throat. As if it were the most painful thing to say. "And that really bothers me, but you apparently didn’t want to talk about it, so I just kept waiting, but I didn’t want to wait any longer."

"Liam, I'm fine and it's okay." Theo said, noticing the pain in the boy's voice.

"No, Theo. It's not okay."Liam said, moving closer to Theo. "You don’t deserve this, I see you with those ridiculous bag under your eyes and it affects me. If I can help you with this I don’t like to just sit and watch, I don’t think anyone would like that." He said, looking into Chimera's eyes.

"Liam, you're already helping me enough." Theo said, honestly, he knew the boy was doing a lot for him.

"It's not enough." Liam said. "If I talk to my mom about it and she agrees to it, would you agree to stay?"

"I'll think about it." Theo said.

"So stay here tonight." Liam asked, the plea was in his blue eyes and Theo could see it.

"I need to think about it." Theo said. "Alone..." He knew the boy was wanting to help him, but he didn’t want to abuse that, he wanted to stay close to the boy one more night, but he had to think about the proposal first, after all it was a very big change for him .

"Okay." Liam grumbled. "You have my number, if you change your mind at night, call me."

Theo just nodded and walked toward the truck, Liam walked right behind him and when the boy turned to say goodbye, Liam locked him in a tight hug, but this time Theo also wrapped his arms around the little wolf. Hearts were racing, Liam's head resting on the boy's shoulder only increased the sound of the beating in his ears and his scent invaded his nose. Theo felt the wolf smile on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, until little by little they were letting go.

"Think about it." Liam said, with a small smile.

"I will, idiot." Theo said, returning the smile. "See you tomorrow." He said and got in the truck, looking one last time in Liam's eyes before starting the truck.

"See you tomorrow..." Liam said, the truck was already a bit away from him, but he knew Theo would hear. He watched the car getting farther away, he turned when he heard a noise, looking to the side saw that his mother and his stepfather left the window running. Liam ran into the house and found them sitting on the couch watching TV. "What were you doing in the window?" He asked, coming in front of the TV.

"Uh, we were not at the window!" His mother said.

"Mom? I saw you two at the window." Liam said, folding his arms.

"We just..." His stepfather said, but stopped to look at his wife. "Okay, we were looking at you and Theo."

"Why?" Liam asked, sitting down on the rug.

"Because we wanted to be sure." His mother said.

"Sure?" Liam said, but he knew he would regret it.

"That you're together..." His stepfather murmured, but Liam could hear.

"WHAT?" Liam shouted. "Now will you even have that thought?" He restrained himself from embarrassing himself in front of his parents and pretended well, since his mother believed him.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" His mother asked, bending over to look at him.

"Yes mom. I'm sure we're not dating." Liam said, shaking his head in denial, yes he was feeling attracted to Theo, but that didn’t mean they were together, he didn’t even know if Theo felt the same.

"But you like him, don’t you? I mean..." His stepfather said, looking at his wife. "Show him the picture."

"What picture?" Liam asked, looking at his mother taking the cell phone from the table. "Mom?"

"Well... when I went to your room this morning, as I always do, I found you both like this..." His mother said, smiling and handing the cell phone in his hand.

Liam took the phone and what he saw was unbelievable, he did not remember that this had happened overnight, but the picture was real. It was him and Theo, sleeping on his bed. He had his head resting on Theo's chest as the boy's arm was circling his body, bringing him closer to the body of the Chimera, and Theo's head was resting on his hair. Liam was gaping, he looked at his parents who were both with smiles on their faces. He could no longer control his embarrassment.

"That's fake." Liam said as he stood up from the rug and walked toward the stairs. "If I don’t remember then it never happened. I'm going to take a shower for dinner." He said, climbing the stairs.

"I guess that answers your question, dear." His mother said, looking at her husband.

"Mom, you're scary sometimes!" Liam shouted.

"I know, son!" She shouted, laughing. "But I had to have something to prove it!"

During dinner they didn’t comment on it again, just kept talking about how the day had been. Liam told how the waterfall was incredible and that they should visit one day. When they finished his parents went to sleep and Liam went to his room, when he lay down he took his cell phone. He stared at the cell phone, hoping Theo would change his mind, but the tiredness in his body only made him fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think this chapter got a little big, but I don't think you mind that. Hope you liked it! ♥


	12. You deserve to be happy.

When Liam woke up he still had his cell phone in his hand. He felt the sun touch his back and light the room. The first thing he did when he opened his eyes was to see if Theo had sent a message overnight, but there was no message on his cell phone. He sat on the bed, looked at the empty side of the bed where Theo had slept last night, he knew how much he enjoyed seeing that filled place again. He pulled the blanket up from his lap and rose slowly from the bed, his mother had left the door open again. He went down the stairs, slowly, toward the kitchen, when he got there he saw his mother alone making some toast for breakfast, he approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled. 

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said, smiling. 

"Good morning, Mom." Liam said, still sleepy. 

"Did you sleep well?" His mother asked, turning to look at him. 

"I think so." Liam said as he sat down in the chair, he knew the night would have been much better if he woke up next to Theo, if he could hear the boy's husky voice in the morning. "What about you?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I slept well." She said as she fried some eggs. 

"Where is father?" Liam said, he was accustomed to his stepfather and they were close, closer than he was when his father abandoned him and his mother. 

"He had to go to the hospital today." His mother said, walking toward the table to lay the eggs on the plate. 

"Oh, I see." Liam said, he remembered everything that had happened the day before. When he noticed that he liked Theo and his parents too, but even more of the proposal he had made to the boy. "Mom?" He called. 

"Uh?" She grumbled as she poured coffee into a cup. 

"Can we talk about yesterday?" Liam asked cautiously. 

"Sure." She said as she sat across from him. Eyes intent on the boy. "But you'll have to be honest with me." 

Liam took a deep breath, clasping both hands together and holding tight. He could not look at his mother so he preferred to stare at his hands. "Okay." He said finally. 

"What do you want to talk about? Is it about Theo?" His mother said quietly. 

"Yes..." Liam said. "First of all, I wanted to say that I really like him... I lied." He was so tense, his heart beat faster and faster. He did not believe he was saying it out loud. 

"I know." She said, looking for Liam's eyes, but the boy kept looking at his hands. "I know you, sweetheart. I know being around him makes you happy. And the glitter in your eyes when you talk about it, oh, that's something I certainly noticed." 

"I've never felt that way about another boy and it's so weird." Liam said, squeezing his hand even more tightly against his other hand. 

"Why is this weird?” She asked with a frown. 

"I don’t know, I mean, people say this is wrong, a boy falls in love with another boy." Liam said, barely able to breathe. "And even though I know how much Mason is happy like that, I've seen him suffering homophobia... And it sucks, you know? Why are these people so terrible?”

"You know what?" His mother said, raising her arms to reach the boy's hands, placing both hands around Liam's hands. "They just don’t know that what you're feeling right now is... love... in the purest way possible. All this hatred they cast on people like Mason is totally unnecessary, but they can’t open their eyes to it, because love is lacking in them." Liam looked up at his mother. "And that's not weird at all. Weird to me is if you didn’t feel love. If being close to Theo makes you happy and if he is happy to be close to you then fuck the world. You have only one life, live it now." 

Liam could not help himself, his eyes betrayed him. And in a matter of a second he was crying, tears streaming down his face and he felt their salty taste as they touched his mouth. His mother circled the table, knelt beside him, and hugged him tightly. Liam sobbed a few times and he was taking a deep breath. She felt his son fall into her arms, felt his body shudder and with that she also began to cry. She only saw Liam that way once and it was when he noticed that his father would never return home, that day he cried all day. She released Liam from the hug and held it to the edges of his face, forcing him to look at her, but the boy was with his eyes closed. 

"Hey, look at me." She said, her voice shaking. Liam opened his eyes and looked at her, part of his face was red from crying. "Do you know the promise you made? About making Theo happy?" His mother said and he nodded. "I want you to comply. I want you to be happy, okay? Because if I see you happy then I'll be happy." 

Liam smiled as he cried. "Thank you, Mom." He said, as he rested his forehead on her shoulders. They were silent, just supporting each other until they both stopped crying. Liam was wondering where Theo would be at that moment. He lifted his head and looked at his mother. "There's one more thing..." He said. 

She waited, looking into Liam's eyes. 

"Theo does not have a place to live..." Liam said. "He's sleeping in his truck. Can we...? " 

"Yes, of course we can!" She said, smiling, before he could speak. "He can stay here as long as he wants, you could have told me this before. I don’t like the idea of him sleeping out of a bed." 

Liam hugged his mother affectionately. "I don’t like it either. I'll go talk to him." He said, smiling as he felt the hands of his mother stroking his back. "And by the way, I don’t know if he likes me either." 

"Oh darling, I saw you hugged out there and if he said he did not like you he'd be lying. And maybe you did not notice, but I've seen him look at you while he's smiling.” She said, smiling. Liam smiled back, excited. 

After they ate breakfast the day passed slowly, Liam was sure the reason for this was because he was excited for the movie night at Nolan's house . He was eager to see Theo again. He was lying on the bed in the bedroom, his mother had left, but before she had sent the photo she took to his cell phone. 'I thought you would like that.' That was what she said. He saw the photo and thought how he had fallen in love with the boy unconsciously. And as from one day to the other he noticed what he felt, that he was just denying it all, but now he would not deny what he felt. 'People should say what they are feeling, keeping this will never do well.' He thought. 

There were a few hours left at Nolan's house and Liam was alone at home, bored, trying not to look at his watch every minute, but when he did not look at the clock he looked at the photo with Theo. Then he had the idea of talking to the boy, maybe he was free to do something before they went to watch the movies. He picked up his cell phone and started typing a message for Chimera. 

Liam: Hey. 

Theo: Hello. 

Liam: Do you want to come here at home? I'm alone and bored, we can play vídeo games before going to Nolan's house. 

Theo: I don’t know if I will, Liam. 

Liam: What? Why?

Theo: I have my reasons... 

Liam: But it would be great if you were... I would be happy. 

Theo: I know... but I can go to your house if you want. 

Liam: Of course! 

Theo: Okay, so I'm coming. 

Theo got into the truck and started it. The truth is that he didn’t want to go to Nolan's house because of the nightmares he had, he did not know if this would be a quiet night or not, since he came back from hell he only had two nights that he did not dream of his sister, he did not know how, but he knew it was because of Liam. That boy who was giving him so much happiness, asking nothing in return. Theo appreciated this, he appreciated everything the little wolf was doing for him, he appreciated so much that he was beginning to feel something he had never felt before, I mean, he already felt physically attracted to some people, but what he was feeling was different. Maybe that was what they called love. He was breathing harder as he approached Liam's house, it was hard not to stay the day before, but he knew that the closer he got to the boy, the harder it would be to control what he had inside him. 

He stopped the truck in front of Liam's house. To his surprise, Liam was waiting at the door, with a smile that Theo was sure could light up all day. He jumped out of the truck, closing the door behind him and walking toward the boy. He listened to Liam's heart as fast as his. 

"Are you ready to defeat Cortana?" Liam said, smiling and giving space for Theo to enter. 

"I'm always ready for this." Theo said, smiling before entering. 

They played for a while, this time they fought together, side by side. They were cooperating with each other, knocking down enemy for enemy until there was nothing left in front of them and they finished the game. 

"I still can’t believe that bitch did with the Chief." Liam complained, putting the controller on the ground. 

"I think she did it to protect him." Theo said, leaning his head on the bed and staring at the ceiling. 

"Even so." Liam said. "But that was good, now we have to wait for the next to know what will happen." 

"You know I did not play the previous ones, right?" Theo said, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, that's true." Liam said, staring at the boy as well. They looked away and were silent for a while, both staring at the floor. "I did not call you here just to play." He said. 

"What else?" Theo said, letting out a deep breath. 

"I wanted to know if you were okay." Liam said, looking at Theo from the corners of his eyes. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Theo said, but he knew it was not just that. "What else?" 

Liam took a deep breath. "I talked to my mother... about you living here with us." He said, deciding to leave the part of his feelings out. 

"And what did she say?” Theo asked. 

"She said she would love to have you here, that if you want you can stay." Liam said quietly. 

"I see." Theo said, staring at the credits of the game rolling on the TV screen. 

"What do you think? Will you accept? I'd like you to accept it." Liam said, shocked that he could not hold himself back. "I mean, it would be nice if you would..." He said. 

Theo's eyes met Liam's eyes. "I'll think about it." He said, he did not believe he'd heard that. 

"Right." Liam said, looking away to face the floor. 

"Isn’t it time to you go to Nolan's house?” Theo asked. 

Liam took the cell phone, he did not see the hours pass, but it was time to pack things up and go to Nolan's house. He looked at Theo one more time. "I will only go if you agree to go with me." He said. 

Theo rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why do you make things so difficult?" He said. 

"Maybe I'm stubborn." Liam said, smiling weakly. 

"I'm sure of it." Theo grumbled. "Alright, I will, but on one condition." 

"And here we go again..." Liam said and Theo stared at him. "What would it be?" 

"I'll just give you the answer about living here on Tuesday and you will not ask until then . I think it's long enough for me to think." Theo said. 

Liam folded his arms and snorted. "Okay." He said. 

"So we better get ready to go watch some movies." Theo said with a silly grin. 

They were already near Nolan's house when Mason sent a message asking if they were coming, Liam replied that they were almost there. The sky was already dark and the moon was shining in the clouds. The large houses showed that they were already on the rich side of the city. The wind coming through the windows of the truck sent shivers down Liam's arm, but he did not care. 

"I did not know Nolan lived on this side." Theo said. "I mean, he does not look like the rich kid." 

"Yeah, apparently he's diferente." Liam said, feeling a shiver and shudder. 

"You know you can close the window, right?" Theo said, frowning. 

"It does not bother me, it's a distraction for me." Liam said, looking out the window. 

"What exactly are you wanting to be distracted?” Theo asked. 

"Uh... nothing." Liam said as he settled into the truck seat. "Nolan's house is the one over there." He said and pointed to a large yellow house, a frosted shade of yellow.

Theo parked the car in front of the boy's house and the two of them jumped from the truck and walked towards the door, they knocked once, but no one answered, so they rang the doorbell. Nolan opened the door, he smiled at both of them and Mason appeared next to him.

"You guys are late." Mason said, folding his arms and staring at them. 

"Blame Liam. He wanted to finish Halo." Theo said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Of course, only I wanted to finish..." Liam said, rolling his eyes at Theo. 

Nolan took a few steps back. "Come in, make yourself comfortable." He said, smiling. 

They entered, watching the large living room in front of them and a chandelier just above their heads, glowing brightly and illuminating the whole room. They looked at each other and then turned to look at each other. 

"We chose some movies to watch, but since we do not plan this right, we can only watch one if we want to rest for tomorrow." Corey said, disappointed. 

"Well, that's good for me." Liam said. 

"We just need to choose one of the options." Nolan said, sitting down on the couch. "Sit down, I've ordered some pizzas, we can choose while the pizzas don’t arrive." 

After minutes waiting for the pizzas and choosing the right movie, they finally sat on the couch and watched Into The Wild, it was the only movie that Mason had not seen from the list that he himself made. When the movie was over everyone was kind of emotional, Corey was ready to cry at any moment, even Theo was more serious, not sad, but the whole story was beautiful. 

"That was cool." Theo said, looking at the others. 

"It was really cool. We could plan a trip to Alaska together." Mason said, wrapping his arm around Corey's shoulders. 

"That would be awesome." Liam said as he settled down on the couch. 

"Well, we still have some time, what would you like to do?" Nolan said, getting off the couch slowly. 

"We could play something." Corey said. "But please, some game that is not competitive." He said looking at Liam. 

"I get it!" Liam complained. 

"We could play spin the bottle." Mason said. "It's easy, it's not competitive and the only thing we need is a bottle." 

"Sure!" Nolan said as he stepped out of the living room. "I'll get you a bottle." 

"I don’t think I'm going to play this." Theo said, after a long silence. 

"Are you scared?" Corey asked. 

"No, I have nothing to hide. I just think it's a stupid game." Theo said, folding his arms. In fact, he had something to hide, but if they asked something related he would pretend. 

"Then prove it and stay." Mason said. 

Theo snorted. "I don’t have to prove anything to you, but I'll stay, since I have nothing better to do." He said. 

"I found a bottle." Nolan said, walking toward them and sitting on the floor. "Who goes first?" 

They sat on the floor and Mason spinned the bottle, which stopped at Corey. "Okay , what's the name of the first person you fell in love with?" He asked Corey. 

"Natasha" Corey said, and they all looked at him with a frown. 

"Wait, a girl?" Liam asked confused. 

"Don’t judge me, I was too innocent." Corey said, raising his eyebrows. "Okay , my turn." He said, spinning the bottle and waiting for it to stop. "Nolan, have you ever related to anyone and if so, what's the name?" 

Nolan lowered his head and crossed his arms. "Gabe." He said and everyone could see the pain in his voice, but the boy didn’t give anyone time to say anything, just spinned the bottle and watched until it stopped. "Theo, have you ever been attracted to anyone?" 

"What do you think I am?” Theo complained. 

"Okay, so have you ever been attracted to another boy?" Nolan asked. 

"You asked two questions, should not that be against the rules?” Theo complained, his eyes half closed. 

"Don’t change subject, answer the question." Mason said. 

"Yeah, I've already been attracted to boys." He said and they all looked at him, with attentive eyes. "I don’t see a difference between boys or girls, okay?" He snorted and spinned the bottle. "Liam, did you ever hide something from Mason?" 

"What kind of question is this?" Liam asked. 

"Answer." Theo said, looking into Liam's blue eyes. 

"Yes, I've hidden things from Mason, but in the end I always say what it is." Liam said, looking at Mason, who nodded. 

"In the end I always find out or he tells me, it's not such a big deal." Mason said. 

"My turn." Liam said, spinning the bottle. He stopped at Nolan, but he saw the boy's reaction and decided not to talk about Gabe. "Nolan, what will you do when you leave school?" 

"I was thinking of going to Geography, but I have not made up my mind yet." Nolan said, with a weak smile, he spinned the bottle. "Corey, when was your first time?" 

"With Mason, like I said I was really innocent." Corey said and his cheeks flushed. He spinned the bottle. "Mason, do you really love me?" He asked with a smile. 

"Sure and I'll always love you." Mason said, smiling and leaned over to kiss the boy. 

"You could wait to get to bed, please." Theo complained, looking at them in disgust. 

"You're jealous." Mason said, smiling and spinning the bottle. "Liam... Uh... Let me see... Is there something you're hiding from me right now?" 

Liam thought for a while whether he should lie or not, but in the end he thought it would not change a thing, an hour Mason would realize. "Yes." Liam replied, trying to hide his smile. 

"How dare you?" Mason said, smiling and looking at him. 

"I just need to deal with this first." Liam said, smiling and looking away . 

They played a few more rounds before Corey decided it was time to go to sleep, they went up the stairs. A large hallway with a window at the end where even from a distance they could see the glow of the moon. Nolan walked ahead and the others followed him. 

"So, I'm going to sleep in my room." Nolan said. "But there are two guest rooms with two beds." 

"Me and Corey will sleep in one. You and Theo sleep in another." Mason said, looking at Liam. 

"Why?” Theo asked. 

"Well, it's kind of obvious, isn’t it?" Corey said. 

"Rooms are on the last two doors of the hallway." Nolan said, pointing to the bedrooms. "There's a bathroom in both, but if you want to go to the kitchen or something during the night, feel free. Well, good night." He said, opening the door to his room. 

They walked down the hallway in silence, Mason and Corey entered their room after bidding farewell to the other two. Liam and Theo entered the other room, two single beds with white sheets and a closet were the only things inside the room. They turned on the light even though the moon was lighting the room. And after brushing their teeth they laid each one on a bed, the scent of lavender filled the room and Theo sneezed with the strong scent. 

"See? It was not so bad." Liam said, looking at Theo. 

"Yeah, it was not so bad." Theo agreed. 

"Next time don’t fight me.” Liam said, smiling. 

"I'll try." Theo said, staring up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath. 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked worriedly. 

"What?” Theo asked, looking distracted. 

"You're kind of quiet." Liam said, turning on the bed to look at the boy. 

"I'm just thinking." Theo said, turning his face to face the wolf. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liam said, part of him wanted to talk, maybe it was a good time to talk. 

“No." Theo said, turning to stand with his back to Liam. "We need to rest, Little Wolf." He said, and a shock wave crashed through his body. 

"What did you call me?" Liam said, the boy's heart sped up a little, he knew what he had heard. 

"Werewolf." Theo said. "I said we need to rest, Werewolf." he said quickly. 

"I'm sure that's not what you said." Liam said, smiling. 

"And I'm sure we should sleep." Theo said, trying to contain the small smile that formed on his face. "Good night, idiot." 

"Good night, asshole," Liam said quietly. 

They fell into silence again and gradually they were calming their hearts . Liam listened to Mason and Corey muttering in the other room, but he was too tired to concentrate. He paid attention to Theo's heavy breathing, the boy seemed to be already asleep, so he decided to do the same and soon his body responded to the effort he had made during the day causing him to sleep. 

Theo was in the waterfall, it was night and the water was almost freezing, unlike when they were there. He saw a shadow floating in the water, the current was bringing it toward him, the sight he was having along with the cold water made him shiver. It was dark, so he could not see well, even the moon was covered in clouds. That black form was getting closer and closer to him and he felt like it was getting harder to breathe. When that was close enough he realized it was a body, his black hair floating in the water, his skin was blue and swollen from contact with water, but when he saw the face... He tried to get out of the water, but the current pushed him back to where he was. When he looked at his sister's body again she was coming slowly toward him. 'Theo...' She whispered with her face just above the water. 'Tara, please.' Theo said, he started to cry. He was no longer trying to get out of the water, it was a worthless attempt. 'Theo...' His sister whispered again, she was standing next to him. 'I'm sorry, Tara. I’m sorry.' Theo whispered, before his sister jumped on him, the two began to sink into the cold, dark water. He started to lose his breath and struggled in the water, trying to get rid of his sister, but she was holding him by the neck. Theo saw the light fade over him and Tara's face looking into his eyes was the last he could see, before he felt her hand crossing his chest, taking the heart that belonged to her. He still moved in the water, trying to breathe, but he heard someone speaking distantly. "Theo! Wake up!" And suddenly he opened his eyes, the ceiling of the room above him, he looked to the side, to Liam looking at him, breath racing in his chest, desperate he could barely breathe.

"Theo, calm down... Hey , calm down, breath." Liam said, the concern was his eyes, this was the worst sight he was having. But the boy was not answering. "Breathe with me... in... out... in... out..." Liam repeated, and gradually Theo imitated the boy and settled down. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. 

Theo nodded, controlling the tears forming in his eyes and breathing more slowly. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm sorry for waking you up." he said. 

"Hey, no problem." Liam said, putting his hand on the boy's bent knee. "I felt the fear in the room, so I woke up and I saw you whispering and moving in bed. Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine." Theo said, staring at a spot on the bed, but he looked lost. 

"It's 5 a.m, we can stay awake if you want." Liam said, looking into the distracted eyes of the Chimera. 

"No, you can rest, Liam." Theo said quietly. 

"Don’t be rude. Come on, step aside." Liam said, pushing Theo to the edge of the bed. 

"I said it's okay." Theo said, trying to resist the boy's jerks. 

"Exactly, it's okay to stay awake, we'll go to school soon anyway." Liam said, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Want to talk about the nightmare?" 

"No." Theo said, slowly and taking a deep breath. 

"Okay." Liam said and they were silent for a while until Liam spoke again. "Once I had a nightmare... I was a kid and I was playing in the street and then a toothless old man started running after me, he wanted to hit me with his cane." 

Theo smiled, but Liam was sure he was about to laugh. "This is ridiculous." He said, looking at the boy. 

"Well, I was 8 years old and that was terribly scary." Liam said, smiling. He was happy to be able to distract the boy. 

“Awn, cute, the little child scared of a poor old man.” Theo said, smiling. 

"Shut up, idiot." Liam said, giving Theo a shove, pushing the boy to the side. 

They kept the smile on their faces and kept talking until the sun began to rise. Nolan opened the bedroom door and saw them talking in the same bed, but he did not say anything about it. He just warned them to start bathing and packing their things and that he would be in the kitchen when they were done. This nightmare had been different, before he was always in the hospital, but now he was at the waterfall, that was strange. But even with another sleepless night, Liam was there to give her a little hope, the little hope that gave him strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is commenting, I really appreciate it. ♥


	13. The best birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all. I wanted to apologize! I know this chapter really took a while to come out, but I was facing some problems, both for writing and in my life. So please forgive me. And the second thing is that I promise the next chapters will be faster. Well, that's it, I hope you like it. ♥

It was Wednesday, Liam was sitting in the classroom. He did not believe what had happened the day before. He and Theo decided that Tuesday would be the day of the Chimera to say if they would live together, but apparently he had decided otherwise. The sun had been gone since the weekend and the cold weather was beating around Beacon Hills. The Beta was happy to be a werewolf, his body was warm, that he still had to wear a hoodie, but at least he could better deal with the cold than the heat. 

Liam heard footsteps toward him. He looked up at Theo, standing next to him in a black hoodie and gray beanie, a smile on his face. "Asshole." Liam said, turning his face forward. 

"Good morning to you too." Theo said, smiling and sitting down beside Beta. 

"Why did you do that?" Liam asked, glaring at Theo. 

"What have I done? I don’t remember." Theo said sarcastically. 

"Idiot." Liam grumbled. "If you did not want to tell me if you were going to live with us I'd just say, you did not have to push me out of the truck and drive laughing like a maniac." He literally did it after Liam asked his answer, leaving the boy behind shouting his name.

"Oh, is that what you're talking about? But it was funny, right?” Theo asked, smiling. 

"No." Liam said, as seriously as possible. "Will you tell me your answer?" 

"Yes, I'll tell you today when we go home." Theo said, opening the book on the table. 

"If you're planning anything else..." Liam said, staring at the boy with curious eyes. 

"Don’t worry, I will not push you out of the truck again." Theo said quietly. "I guess." He said smiling and looking at Liam, who rolled his eyes. 

The hours that day passed slower than ever. Maybe it was because Liam was looking at his cell phone with each passing minute. He was running around the Lacrosse field, he was not really paying attention to training, he could not wait any longer, he wanted Theo to sleep next to him again, he wanted to hear the boy's voice when he woke up, he wanted to smell his scent, he needed it. 

"DUNBAR!" Mr. Finstock shouted. Liam stopped and looked at him. "I'm talking to you, kid!" 

"Sorry, coach." Liam said quietly. 

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Finstock asked, approaching him. 

"I was thinking of someone..." Liam muttered, staring at the grass. 

"Well, it's better if this someone does not mind seeing you dead." Mr. Finstock said with a frown. "Because that's what will happen if you keep running while everyone else has stopped." 

Liam looked around, all the other players were sitting in a circle in the middle of the Lacrosse field, including Nolan and Corey who were looking confused at him. "Do not worry, Coach." he said, walking toward the circle of teammates. 

"Are you okay, Dunbar?" Mr. Finstock said, putting his hand on Liam's shoulder and stopping him. 

"Yes, just waiting for an important answer." Liam said, still keeping his eyes on the players seated. 

"Good." Mr. Finstock said, dropping his hand from Liam’s shoulder. "Rest for a few more minutes, we'll be back to training soon." 

"Okay." Liam said, walking back and sitting between Nolan and Corey, who was drinking water, but stopped to look at him. 

"Is everything okay, Liam?" Nolan asked worriedly. 

"Yes." Liam said, before turning the water bottle in his mouth. 

"Are you sure?" Corey asked, looking at Liam with raised eyebrows. "You took three more laps in the field and you did not hear when coach called you." 

"I just needed to run." Liam said, looking down where his bottle rested on his lap. "My wolf needed that." Which was not a lie, whenever Liam got anxious his wolf would get agitated and wanted to move. 

"I still get confused how you can communicate with the supernatural side." Nolan said. "How does this work?" 

Liam opened his mouth to answer, but luckily Corey was faster. "Well, sometimes we feel their will, or words come up in our minds. At first it's hard to notice these things, but we can communicate better after some time." he said. 

"This is insane, but it seems to be pretty cool." Nolan said, with a faint smile on his face. 

“Okay, boys, everybody stand up!" Mr. Finstock shouted, whistling his whistle. 

This time of Liam tried to stay more focused on training, be suffering because of the delay would not do any good. After some more time training the coach screamed again, ending today's workout. Liam and the others went to the locker room to bathe, he felt his body tired and the hot water helped him to relax, but that did not make him less anxious to meet with the Chimera. When they left, Theo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he looked up to meet Liam's. 

"Finally." Theo said, walking toward the parking lot. The three of them followed him, they were already accustomed to leave school at the same time as Theo, so they would hitchhike with him, until one by one all were at home. Everyone but Theo. 

Liam waited for Nolan and Corey to come home and leave him alone with Theo so they could talk. He knew that if Chimera accepted his proposal the others would know, but at least for now he needed to keep it between them. The sun was almost set in the sky, Theo was quiet and kept a serious expression on his face, focused only on the road ahead. Liam was waiting for him to say something, but he was tired of waiting, tired of the silence between them. 

"So..." Liam started to say, looking at Theo, but the boy was still staring at the road. "What is your answer?" 

"I don’t know, Liam." Theo said quietly. "This is a difficult decision." He had promised that he would make Liam's effort be smaller and accept everything easily, but that was a different thing. If he accepted that, he would have to live with Liam, which would not be a difficult thing, but it was a very big step and that step could lead him into a gorge, where he was sure he could not get out. 

"No, it's not." Liam said. "You're making it difficult." 

"If I accept that, everything will change." Theo said, looking away from the road to face Liam. 

"Maybe I want things to change." Liam said, looking into the boy's eyes. "Maybe I'm tired and bored of how it all is. Maybe I'm worried that you're sleeping in this truck every day. " 

Theo turned back to the road. "You do not have to worry, I'm fine." he said. 

"No, you're not." Liam said, settling into the truck seat. "Look, my mom loves you, my dad loves you, they would love to have you home." 

"What about you?" Theo said dryly. "What do you think about it?" 

Liam did not expect it so suddenly. He took a deep breath before answering. "You know I'd like you to live with me, you're not evil and although you think you're funny, which is not true, it's still nice to have you around." he said. 

Theo felt his heart beat harder, pumping blood all over him, warming him. If Liam was willing to change things, if he was willing to do all of this because he liked to have Theo around, then maybe, just maybe that proposal could be accepted. He did not know where this would stop, but he could try. 

"What's your answer, Theo? I need you to be honest with me." Liam grunted, folding his arms and looking out the window. 

"Okay, Liam. I'll move in with you." Theo murmured calmly. 

"Really?" Liam shouted, looking at the boy. Theo looked at him startled. "Sorry. Really? That's great." he said, calmer this time. 

"Please do not make me regret it." Theo said, smiling weakly. 

"Idiot." Liam said, unable to contain his happiness with a big smile. 

When they arrived at Liam's house, his parents had not yet arrived, they went up the stairs with Theo's things to the Beta room. The boy did not have many things, so it was not difficult to find space for everything. 

Theo was still uncomfortable, he knew that all this had been his choice, but even so it was something very grandiose and strange to think that this would be his house too, watching Liam putting their clothes side by side was something he did not expect to see, but at the same time it was amazing to see how Liam was, it was amazing to know that he would be close to him. 

Liam on the other hand was so happy, the smile did not disappear from the face for a moment. He was arranging things so perfectly. His heart was filled with joy, pounding. He waited for this moment, he hoped to have Theo next to him again. 

"Dinner's almost ready, sweetheart." Mrs. Geyer said, opening the door slowly as the boys finished packing. "Oh, Theo, you're here." she said, smiling. 

"He accepted, Mom." Liam said, with a big smile on his face. 

Theo felt her cheeks warm as Mrs. Geyer walked toward him in a warm embrace. "Welcome, dear." she said, stroking the boy's back and smiling. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Geyer." Theo said, smiling as she released him. 

"Now this house is yours, too, so feel comfortable." Mrs. Geyer said, with a charming smile on her face, mostly to see how her son was happy. "I'll finish dinner, come down when you're done." 

"Alright, Mom." Liam said. "See? There is nothing to worry about." He said as soon as his mother left the room, closing the door. Theo just nodded and smiled faintly. 

During dinner Liam's parents did everything to make Theo feel at home, they knew it might take a while, but they would make the boy feel good. But the main subject was what Liam's gift would be, he was anxious because his birthday would be on Saturday and he wanted to know what he would gain. 

"When will you tell me what my gift is?" Liam asked curiously. 

"Tomorrow, when you bring your grades." Mr. Geyer said, looking at his wife. 

"But do not worry, everything is ready for your gift." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling at her husband. 

"Can not you tell me anything about that?" Liam asked, before putting a piece of pudding in his mouth. 

"Well, we can say we got help from outside because we were not sure." Mr. Geyer said, trying to keep the smile on his face. 

At this time Theo realized that he was the help, a few days ago Liam's mother had sent him a message, she said she had taken his number with Mason and that she needed to ask him something. He knew what Liam's gift would be. He smiled without Liam noticed, but Mrs. Geyer saw him smiling and her eyes flashed. 

"That does not help me at all." Liam complained, rolling his eyes. 

"Then you'll have to wait until tomorrow, sweetheart." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. 

"Ugh, fine." Liam muttered. 

Theo and Liam were in the room lying in silence, both staring at the ceiling. Their hearts beat quietly to the chest and the only sound they could hear was the deep breathing of each other. The moon shone brightly and the wind swayed the trees outside, gently, shadows dancing in the room. It was the most comfortable silence they needed, being close to the person you love could be intense, the butterflies in the stomach that everyone spoke about became furious birds, but to them it was different, being close to each other brought peace. And when you're a werewolf, or maybe a half werewolf, being at peace is something hard to happen. But they were at peace, they were happy. 

"Theo?" Liam asked quietly. "When do you celebrate your birthday?" 

"Promise you will not cheer up?" Theo said, looking at the boy. 

"Why?" Liam asked, glaring at Theo. 

Theo continued to stare at him in silence. "November 23, but please do not tell anyone, I do not like birthdays." he said. 

"Oh, I won’t." Liam said, smiling. 

"You will, won’t you?” Theo asked with a frown. 

"Of course I will, you deserve a party and you probably do not remember when you had one." Liam said, looking into the grumpy boy's eyes. 

"Asshole.” Theo mumbled, but he did not really remember when he had a birthday party, the memories of the past were confusing. 

Liam laughed, making a sound that Theo would like to hear forever, a sweet, welcoming chuckle. "Stop being so annoying, Theo. Start living." he said. 

"Okay, but first we need to live at school and finally finish this year." Theo said, settling on the bed, turning his body toward Liam. 

"You know we're in October, right? We have a few long months ahead of us." Liam said, doing the same as Theo. 

"So we better sleep, or we'll be late for this daily fight." Theo said, closing his eyes slowly. "Good night, Liam." 

Liam watched the boy with his eyes closed, the shadows dancing on his face, he smiled. "Good night, Theo." he said, closing his eyes as well. 

He woke up with some noises during the night, Theo was moving in bed, murmuring something. Liam sat on the bed to see that the boy was sweaty, completely sweaty and holding the pillow firmly. It was then that he heard Chimera mutter one more time and this time he could understand. 

"Tara." Theo murmured, squeezing the pillow. "I'm sorry." he murmured, tears streaming down his face. 

"Theo." Liam said, putting his hand on the boy's sweaty arm. "Hey, Theo." 

"Liam, get out of here." Theo murmured, still with his eyes closed. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Wake up, Theo." Liam said, lowering his hand to place on the boy's hand, which continued to tighten the pillow tightly. 

"If she catches you I will never forgive myself. I can not lose you too." Theo murmured, the pain in his voice pouring into Liam's ears. He started to cry even more. 

Liam froze at that, he was sure that for a moment his heart stopped. And although hearing that was important to him, he could not bear to watch it. "Enough." he said, kneeling on the bed and holding the boy's hand gently. "Theo, wake up, please." He shook the boy gently, who rose quickly, moaning, tears still coming down from his face and he sobbed with difficulty because he was short of breath. Liam leaned over and hugged him, trying to calm the boy down. 

"She... she..." Theo tried to speak, but the constant sobbing would not let him finish. He grabbed one of Liam's arms, bringing the two closer. 

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe here, I'm with you." Liam said quietly, hugging the boy gently . He felt his eyes watering, he was feeling a stab in the chest. 

Thunder rumbled outside, muffling the sound of Theo's desperate sobs. And a flash of lightning lit the skies, setting off an intense rain. They held each other in silence, until Theo began to calm down. Liam began to feel the hands of the boy drop his arms and he began to release the boy in the embrace, lowering his hand until the hands of the two meet and he held firm. 

"I'm sorry, I did it again." Theo said, calmly, staring at his hand interlaced with the wolf's. 

"No need to apologize. Are you okay?" Liam asked, pulling a lock of hair from the boy's sweaty forehead. 

"Just another nightmare, there's nothing to worry about." Theo said, running a finger over Liam's hand, stroking the boy. 

"Listen, Theo." Liam said, looking at the boy whose eyes were lost. "I can not make you talk about it, but if you want me to help you, you'll have to tell me. I heard you apologizing, I heard you apologizing to her." 

Theo looked up slowly, staring into Liam's blue eyes. The dream had been so real, he could see Liam in it, he could see Tara approaching the boy. He could die, but he would not let anything happen to the wolf. Theo took a deep breath and lowered his eyes again, to face their hands together. "It's about the hell, when I was sent there... my eternal punishment was to see Tara, my sister, pulling my heart out. Every hour, minute or second, I felt her hand going through my chest and the life being taken from me one more time." He said in a shaky voice. "When I was taken out of there, I thought everything would be fine, but Tara came along with me, she entered my mind, she took possession of my mind as she takes possession of her heart." 

Liam listened to that and every word he heard was like he was experiencing it. Kira had done that, Scott had done that, the pack had done that... He had done that with Theo. He had destroyed not only one year of the boy's life, he had destroyed his mind and he did not know if Chimera would recover so easily. Now the promise he had made gained a new meaning. He would give his life, so that the boy would be well, he would do anything to keep Tara away from him and his mind. "I'm sorry." Liam said. "I know I was one of the culprits of this, so I'm sorry." 

"No, Liam." Theo said, he felt Beta's hand wince. "I deserved it, after everything I did. Now I know, I had to go through all of this so I would open my eyes. So do not apologize, you did what was right." 

Liam smiled faintly, he searched the boy's stray eyes, staring into his face. "Theo, you're good and although you've been through all this, you'll be happy, let me make you happy." He said, holding his hand firmly. 

Theo lifted his face and smiled, a small but sincere smile and it burned in Liam's chest. "Can we stay awake again?" He asked, looking at Liam. 

Liam just nodded, smiling. They lay in front of each other, eyes open to each other in the darkness of the night and hands clasped gently. A gesture as simple, intimate and warm as holding hands showed them that they would always be there for each other. The rain falls hard outside. "Liam?” Theo asked, gaining the attention of blue eyes. "When I see you I see the forgiveness, I see the truth, you like me for who I am. That's why I know I'm not alone." 

"You'll never be alone." Liam said, smiling. 

In that rest of the night they just stood still, looking at each other and holding each other's hands. Lost in their own thoughts and wondering how that moment was magical, how the two had discovered the charm of being around and helping each other. By the morning the rain had stopped and the sky was clear again, eliminating all the darkness of the room. 

During the day everything had gone well, Liam had received the grades from the school. He had done well, including biology. At the moment he and Theo were sitting on the bed, waiting for his mother to arrive, he was impatient and the Chimera found it funny, it was cute in how the boy danced his legs from side to side. He caught himself smiling at Liam. 

"Stop smiling." Liam said, trying to hide the smile on his face. "That's not funny." 

"Oh, I was not smiling." Theo said, turning away. The door opened and Mr. Geyer came in with Mrs. Geyer right behind him. They stopped in front of Liam with a small smile on his face. 

"Where is it?" Mrs. Geyer asked, holding out her hand. Liam handed the paper to her, who looked at everything carefully. Mr. Geyer approached and began to read the paper as well. 

"What is my gift?" Liam asked, impatient and excited. 

"Well, apparently everything is all right." Mr. Geyer said, looking at his wife. 

She smiled, looking at her husband, then turned to face Theo. "Do you want to tell him?" Mrs. Geyer said. 

"What? Did you know about this?” Liam said, glaring at Theo in disbelief. 

"Technically." Theo said, smiling. "Mrs. Geyer sent me a message a few days ago, asking me something." 

"And as you got good grades, I just need to make a call to confirm everything. Luckily I had scheduled everything." Mr. Geyer said, smiling proudly. 

"Could you tell me what it is?" Liam said curiously. 

"Tomorrow morning." Mrs. Geyer began to say and looked at everyone. "We will go to Mykonos, where we will spend the weekend." 

"WHAT?" Liam shouted, a big smile appeared on his face. 

"Well, we did not travel during your vacation because I was working and we managed to raise money for it, so..." Mr. Geyer said, smiling at his wife. 

"We wanted to take you to a place where you'd like to go, which is why I asked Theo and he said maybe Mykonos was a good choice." Mrs. Geyer said. 

Liam looked at Theo still smiling and the boy was smiling sheepishly at him. "You're amazing, Theo!" He said excitedly. 

"Well, boys. Pack your things today, because tomorrow we're leaving early. I have prepared two letters that I will leave at school in the morning, warning you that you will not be able to attend any appointment or class until Tuesday." Mrs. Geyer said with a smile. 

"Wait, what do you mean by us?” Theo asked confused. 

"Did you think we were going to travel and leave you here? You'd better be prepared to visit Greece with us." Mr. Geyer said with raised eyebrows. 

Liam rose quickly from the bed, running toward his stepfather to hug him. "Thank you, dad!" He released him and ran toward Mrs. Geyer. "Thank you mom! I don’t believe it!" He shouted excitedly. 

He turned to Theo, the boy was sitting on the bed, looking still without reaction, Liam smiled and ran towards him, throwing his body over the Chimera, hugging him, they fell on the bed. "We're going to Mykonos, Theo!" He shouted, laughing as he felt Theo's arms gently pushing his body away. 

"Stop, Liam." Theo said, in the middle of a chuckle that filled the room. 

Mrs. Geyer watched the scene, she felt her husband's arms slide over her shoulders, bringing them both closer together. They smiled at the same time, they looked at each other. They turned slowly, opened the door, and left, closing the door quietly. Leaving the sounds of muffled laughter in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to those who are still reading, I love you and I appreciate each one of you.


	14. Mykonos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to bring a larger chapter to make up for the time it took me to update. Hope you like it. ♥

"You know that if my passport was not up to date I could not travel, right?” Theo asked Liam. They were in line to get on the plane that would take them to Mykonos. Right behind Mrs. and Mr. Geyer, they were talking without paying much attention to the boys. 

"I guess they did not think very well about it." Liam said, smiling. He was so happy that he could run out of the airport completely naked, but he would not risk being arrested now that they were going to travel. 

"I think I was Lucky." Theo said, smiling weakly. 

"Yes, so we can enjoy this travel together." Liam said, distracted looking at all the people around. 

Theo watched the boy with bright, blue eyes, and smiled. He thought the best thing that had ever happened in his life was that he could see Liam happy. "I think this will be fun." He said and the boy looked at him. 

"Oh, I think the plane will crash." Liam said, wide-eyed and gaping. 

"Why?" Theo asked, confused. 

"You just said that this will be fun, that can not be happening!" Liam said, pretending to be amazed. 

"Idiot." Theo said, letting out a small chuckle in his breath. 

Liam saw that his parents had already passed the passenger screener and he walked toward the man with Theo beside him. Both extended the passport and the plane ticket for the man. He read it carefully. 

"Mr. Dunbar and Mr. Raeken, have a good travel." The man said, with a smile, returning the passport and the plane ticket to them. 

Liam took Theo's hand and walked quickly, pulling the boy right behind him. "Mykonos, here we go!" He said, smiling. Theo smiled too and followed Liam, still holding the boy's hand. 

They walked together in the halls of the plane, looking for their seats, when they found they realized that it was right behind the seat of Liam's parents, who were talking to a lady who was sitting next to them. As they approached to sit they saw that a little girl was sitting with a doll in her arms. They sat next to her and fastened their seat belts, Liam sitting by the window, Theo in the middle, and the little girl on the other side. His mother was in the next row, looking at her daughter. 

"Have you ever been on a plane?" Liam asked, looking at Theo. 

"No, never." Theo replied apprehensively. 

"You'll probably like the experience, it's interesting." Liam said, frowning as he stared at the window. 

Theo felt the plane tremble and start to walk slowly. "I'm not sure about that." He said, holding the armrest firmly. 

"Don’t worry, it's okay." Liam said, looking at him and giving him a gentle smile. 

The plane began to accelerate more and more until it began to rise and Theo could no longer see the houses and buildings outside the airport. It only made him more nervous. He pressed his hand into the armrest heavily and then felt Liam's hand touch his, the boy was giving him a sympathetic look. 

"Look at her." Liam said, raising his hand toward the girl next to them. She was calm, just playing with the doll and mumbling something they were sure was some childhood song. "It's okay." he said. 

Theo looked at the girl humming and tried to relax, his shoulders growing less tense and his hands gradually eased. He was feeling ridiculous for acting like this, but he could not control it. He looked at Liam, the boy's blue eyes were still bright, at that moment the sun came through the window of the plane and lit the Beta's face, which made Theo even more enchanted by him. 

They had woken up really early and they were sleepy. After a few hours of conversation, Liam was tired and closed his eyes. Theo was almost asleep when he felt someone pull the sleeve of his shirt. He opened his eyes and looked to the side to face the little girl who was looking at him with curious eyes, she was hugging the doll with one arm while holding the sleeve of Theo's shirt. 

"I'm sorry, sir. My mother is asleep, could you play a movie for me?" The girl asked timidly. 

Theo kept looking at her, not sure what he should do. "Of course. What's your name?" He asked quietly. 

"Kiara." She said, still looking at Theo. 

"Okay, Kiara. What do you want to watch?" Theo asked, pressing a button to type the name of the movie on the small screen in front of the girl's seat. 

"Mogli, please." Kiara said, staring at the screen as the boy pressed a few buttons. 

Theo found the film and pressed the play, picking up the headphones and handing it to the girl. "Now you can watch the wolf boy." He said, smiling at her. 

The brown skin of Kiara moved between his black curly hair, forming a beautiful smile. "Thank you, sir... uhm..." She said thoughtfully. 

"Theo." Theo said, smiling gently at her. 

"Thank you, Mr. Theo." Kiara said, smiling as she put on her headphones and turned her head to face the screen. 

Theo settled into the seat with a silly grin on his face, he looked away and Liam was looking at him, smiling. He did not say anything, just closed his eyes again with the smile still on his face, until it disappeared completely and a calm expression took over his face. Theo watched him for a while with his head resting on the seat, but he was tired and his eyes began to close again. 

When Liam awoke the sun was already beginning to set, the few clouds outside made the landscape even more beautiful. He remembered Theo helping the little girl and smiled, then he looked away, where Theo was with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. The head resting on the seat kneaded his face in a cute way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will begin the landing in a few minutes. Please stay in your seats and buckle up. Thank you." The pilot of the plane said. 

Liam looked at Theo, the boy opened his eyes slowly and settled into the seat. He averted his eyes from the Beta for a moment, to face the girl next door, she was asleep, cuddled with the doll and the headphones were on her lap. Theo turned off the movie it was probably repeating a few times and put the headphones in the right place. The girl stirred a little, but only let out a sigh and continued to sleep. He turned his face to look at Liam again. 

"We're almost there, sleeping beauty." Liam said, smiling. 

"Shut up, asshole." Theo said, smiling. 

Liam turned his head to look out the window. He could already see the island below, the golden light of the sunset illuminating the white houses. The place looked magical, some great resorts and hotels, but most were white houses. He gaped at the sight he was having, he had seen pictures before, but that was different. He turned his face to tell Theo to look, but his face met with Theo's, eyes met and noses touched, lips were a few inches away and they could feel each other's breathing. Liam's cheeks began to heat with his body, he realized that Theo did not look away from his eyes, but gradually he turned, ignoring what had happened and stared at the window. "It's magic, is not it?" Liam said, trying to calm his breathing. 

"Yeah." Theo said, not taking his eyes off the window. He was nervous, his body was begging him to kiss Liam, but he did not know if it could spoil the boy's trip, so he suppressed what he was feeling. "It's so beautiful." He said. 

Liam alternated between the landscape and Theo. He wanted to grab the boy's face and kiss him, but he still did not know what the boy felt, they were sharing moments together, but that was not enough to get into the boy's heart and find out what he was feeling. He leaned back in his seat and continued to stare at the window. 

It was not long before the plane was touching the ground again, making the whole aircraft tremble. When the plane started to stop they heard the pilot talking again. "Welcome to Mykonos." He said. 

The plane stopped and people started to get up from the seats. Kiara's mother got up and took the girl's hand, she was still sleepy, but she turned her face and smiled at Theo. "Bye, Mr. Theo." She said. Theo smiled and waved at her. 

Liam and Theo got up too, following Liam's parents who were just ahead. "This is the most tiresome travel I've ever done in my entire life." Mrs. Geyer complained, smiling faintly. 

"At least we're taking a vacation too. I had to shift shifts to get this, we'd better enjoy this, too." Mr. Geyer said, holding his wife's hand as they walked down the hall. 

After getting the baggage they went to the landing door, when they came out they saw that some people were waiting with papers in hand, Mrs. Geyer looked at all before start walking toward an old man with white hair who was holding a paper with 'Geyer Family' written. When he realized they were walking toward him, he smiled gently. 

"Welcome to Mykonos. My name is Sean and I will be your transfer to the hotel." The old man said, smiling. 

They were in the car, Mr. Geyer sitting in the front seat with Sean talking and the other three behind. All of them with attentive eyes outside, looking at everything. The island was much prettier seen from close up, it was not late, but it was already dark and the city lighting was perfect, nothing exaggerated. They saw many people on the street and had to stop the car a few times because they did not have enough space. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Sean and Mr. Geyer took the luggage from the trunk of the car. They thanked and said goodbye to the man, after this they walked to the entrance of the hotel. The hotel did not look too big, it had a stairway to the entrance and it was white and blue. ‘Mykonos Adonis Hotel’ was the name, it was written on a glass wall just next to the entrance. They walked toward the lobby, where it was all bright, with lights everywhere and gold furniture, but the walls were still white. They arrived at the reception, where a blond boy was writing something, he looked up and smiled. "Welcome to Adonis Hotel. How can I help you?" He asked. 

"We have a two-room reservation." Mr. Geyer said. 

"Right. What's your name, sir?" The receptionist asked, staring at the computer screen ahead. 

Theo and Liam pulled away while his parents checked in, they stopped by a large window to look out the back of the hotel. They stared at each other with wide eyes. The hotel was big, it had floors that went down towards the sea. Golden lights were all over the place and a large pool on the lower floor. 

"Okay, that is incredible." Theo said, still looking out the window. 

"That's definitely incredible." Liam agreed. 

"Boys." Mrs. Geyer called, and they turned to look at her. "Come here." She said and they started to walk toward her. She was standing by her husband, who was talking to a man in a suit. 

"Yes, there are around 30 taxis all over the island, so it's hard to get a car. But you can use bicycles, it's the most common mode of transportation. Here at the Adonis Hotel we have bikes available for every two guests, it’s in the parking lot and can be unlocked using the room key card." The man explained. 

"Okay, but is this included?" Mrs. Geyer asked. 

"Yes ma'am. No fee will be charged." The man said quietly. 

"Thank you." Mr. Geyer said, shaking the man's hand. 

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just call me, my name is Brendon." The man said and then walked to the reception, where a couple were being taken care of by the receptionist. 

They walked the white corridors of the hotel, until they reached the rooms. The blue doors with large white painted numbers. Mrs. Geyer handed the key card in Liam's hands and turned to open the door to his room. 

"Take a shower and change clothes, then we'll have dinner. Knock on the door when you are ready." Mr. Geyer said, before entering the room, his wife just smiled at them and entered the room as well, leaving them alone in the hall. 

Liam put the key card in the lock and a green light came on. He opened the door slowly. The room was the same color as the whole hotel, white and blue. It was big and had a single bed, big and white. The pillows were blue. A double door gave access to a small balcony with two chairs and a small table. They entered the room, they were impressed by the beauty of the room. 

"Wow." Liam said, gaping. 

"I know." Theo said, putting his suitcase beside the bed and sitting down. Liam came over and sat down next to him. 

"You should go take a shower." Liam said, looking at the boy. 

"Are you calling me stinky?" Theo complained, his eyes half closed. 

"No, but we still need to take a shower to go to dinner." Liam said, rolling his eyes. 

"So I smell good?" Theo asked, rising from the bed and walking toward the bathroom door with a mischievous smile. 

Liam was quiet, he remembered when he was in reserve with Stiles and he smelled Theo for the first time. He did not imagine that among all the scents that would be his favorite. 

"Uh, Liam." Theo said, looking into the bathroom. "This bathroom is so big we could bathe together." He teased, looking at Liam with a smile on his face, he entered the bathroom and left the door with an open gap. 

At that moment many thoughts ran through Liam's mind. He was not sure if the invitation was for real or if he was just playing with him. They still had two days in that place, he did not need to rush, so he decided not to risk it and just lay in bed and picked up the cell phone. He connected to the wi-fi and saw that Mason had sent a message to him. 

Mason: When you arrive, let me know. 

Liam: We're here. This place is incredible! 

Mason: I imagine how good it must be. 

Liam: You're not upset that Theo came and you did not, right? 

Mason: No... I mean, I'd like to be with you, but I want you to enjoy it the same way. 

Liam: On the next travel we'll be together. I promise. 

Mason: Okay, but don’t forget to bring something for me. 

Liam: I'm going to take the coolest thing I can find! 

Mason: Okay. How Theo and your parents are? 

Liam: Theo is taking a shower, I can hear him humming from here. My parents should be showering too, we're going out for dinner. 

Mason: Theo humming during the shower? Are you sure? 

Liam: Yes, the door is open and as much as he is humming low I can still hear. 

Mason: Why is the door open? 

Liam: Theo was teasing me, telling me it was for us to shower together. 

Mason: And you did not accept...? 

Liam: Of course not, what do you think I am? 

Mason: Okay, I will not say anything about it now, when you get back we'll have a talk. I have to go now, Corey and I will go to Nolan's house to play vídeo games. 

Liam: What kind of talk do you want to have with me? 

Mason: Not now, when you get back. For now just enjoy and when you take pictures send me. Goodbye! 

Liam: Bye, have a nice day! 

Mason: Have a nice dinner! 

Liam lay on the bed, Scott had sent a message too, wishing he had a good trip. He was the only one in the pack who knew that Theo had decided to live with him. He did not know the boy was sleeping in his truck and said that what Beta did was the right thing. Liam pressed the button to call Scott. 

"Hey , Liam.” Scott said, on the other side of the call. 

" Hey, Scott. We've already arrived in Mykonos." Liam said as he sat on the bed. 

"Oh, that's good. I hope you guys enjoy it a lot." Scott said and Liam heard Malia mumbling something. 

"I'll send you all the photos we take here. How are you guys?" Liam asked, feeling a slight breeze through the open window of the room running his body. 

"We’re okay, college tests are killing me and Lydia this week, but that's fine. Stiles traveled to a city here where he will have special training. Malia is complaining here on my side because she has not yet received the answer from the university."Scott said, with a sigh. 

"Everything seems to be a mess, huh? And Malia complaining about something, that does not surprise me at all." Liam said, smiling. 

"Yeah, that does not surprise me either. She wants to talk to you." Scott said. 

"Liam?" Malia asked. 

"Yeah." Liam replied. 

"Can you do me a favor? That would make me happy." Malia said cheerfully. 

"What can I do?" Liam asked, feeling the wind get stronger. 

"Please drown Theo at some beach." She said, begging in a tone of excitement. 

"Malia, I will not do that, I'm sorry." Liam said, laughing. 

"Do not you care about my happiness?" Malia asked, pretending to be crying. 

"Okay, Malia. That's enough." Scott said, laughing. 

"She'll never get used to Theo being a good person, will she?" Liam said, smiling. 

"Maybe not." Scott said, letting out another laugh. 

"If you saw the side of Theo I see you would know he's a good person." Liam said, the wind ran through his hair. He noticed a movement in front of him, the bathroom door opened slowly because of the wind. 

"Uh, I have some questions, but I'd rather do it myself. How is he?" Scott asked calmly. 

Liam opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped, keeping his mouth open. He felt his body heat up, especially the cheeks. Theo had his back to him in the bathroom, naked. He did not seem to have seen the bathroom door open. He was drying his hair with a towel, a few drops of water running down his back and slowly drifting down to his ass. Liam did not know how far the drops would go because his eyes stopped there. Wild thoughts came from everywhere in his mind. He shook his head, trying to ignore it all. Theo's body seemed like a perfect sculpture and Liam could see it forever, he would never get tired. 

"Liam?" Scott asked. 

Theo began to dry his arms and chest. Liam let out a loud sigh. He had definitely never felt that way about another boy, Theo had aroused wishes in him that even Hayden could not. He did not know why this was happening, but since he had visions like this he did not care. 

"Liam? Are you still there?" Scott asked again, this time louder. 

"Liam, Scott is talking to you." Theo said, wrapping a towel around his waist and turning to face Liam with dark eyes. He smiled in the most tempting and perverse way Beta has ever seen. 

Liam closed his mouth and stared at the floor, embarrassed. "Yes, Scott, I'm still here." he said, his voice trembling, trying to recover. 

"What happened?" Scott asked with a tone of concern in his voice. 

"Uh, nothing. I have to go take a shower to go to dinner. Talk to you later, okay?" Liam said, still looking down at the floor, trying not to look at Theo again. 

"Okay, don’t forget to send the photos. Bye." Scott said, Liam heard Malia shouting 'Goodbye, traitor' on the other side. 

"I won’t forget. Bye." Liam said, looking at the cell phone and ending the call. 

He lifted his eyes slowly, Theo was still inside the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. This time he was in front of the mirror combing his hair. Theo began to turn slowly, looking back at Liam, his eyes were glowing brightly. Liam opened his luggage and picked up some clothes, he saw from the corner of his eyes that Theo started walking toward him slowly. 

"Liam..." Theo said slowly, it made Liam’s body tremble. He was almost in front of Beta. 

"Finally!" Liam said, getting out of bed quickly and running to the bathroom. He locked the door and breathed heavily. This was too much for him and he certainly did not know if he would hold out for long. His body had responded to all of this, he felt his cock pressing against his underwear, he let out an uneasy groan. 

Liam took off his clothes and turned off the heater. He turned on the shower and felt the icy water begin to fall on his warm body. And gradually all the tension he was feeling was gone. He sighed, lifting his mind from his thoughts. 

Theo was already dressed when Liam left the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed facing the cell phone and seeing some things about Mykonos. He slowly lifted his face and looked at Liam, he raised his eyebrows. The boy's scent invaded the room, but he could also feel the nervousness. Theo did not understand what had happened, he was sure that Liam was looking at him and he smelled pleasure in the air, but at the same time the boy had avoided him. He did not know what Beta wanted anymore. 

"I think we should call your parents." Theo said quietly and Liam just nodded. 

Theo walked toward the door, Liam followed slowly. He heard the Beta pick up the key card on the table. They went out and knocked a few times on the bedroom door. Mrs. Geyer opened the door smiling, she wore a beautiful red dress, it was simple and light, but still beautiful. She had loose hair falling over her shoulders. Theo did not know Liam's father, but looking at the wolf's mother he could see where the light came from what the boy had emitted. Mr. Geyer appeared behind her, smiling. 

"We were waiting for you." Mr. Geyer said. 

They went down a few floors to the hotel restaurant where blue tables occupied all the space, a large balcony was at the end of the restaurant area, when they got there one of the staff led them to a round table on the porch, a blue towel and a white jug with daisies inside were on the table. Above them was the sky, with a bright moon and some stars. Liam saw something moving in the sky, he thought it was a shooting star, but it was just a plane. The light breeze made the petals of the flowers sway gently. 

"Good evening, Geyers. Here's the menu." A waiter said, handing the menu to each of them. 

They just dined quietly, Liam's parents told them the plans they had and the places they'd like to go. Everyone was excited, even Theo, he was kind of silent, but he smiled as they told what they intended to do. When they finished Mrs. Geyer waved to the waiter and he nodded at her. Liam and Theo stared at her in confusion. A few seconds later the man brought a bucket of ice, as he approached they realized it was a champagne. 

"We know you're not yet eighteen, sweetheart. But that's a matter of hours, so we allow you to drink with us." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. And Liam smiled at her. 

"For a special night, there's nothing like a drink as starry as the night's sky." The waiter said, smiling and placing the ice bucket with the champagne on the table. "Enjoy it." He said before walking toward the kitchen. 

Mr. Geyer filled everyone's cup on the table and lifted the cup with his hand. “For this travel and that this be great for all of us." He said. 

Mrs. Geyer raised her cup as well. "For our family, including you Theo." She said and Theo smiled sheepishly. 

Liam repeated the movement of his parents, smiling. "For the best gift I could have received. A trip to a place I love with people I love and care about." He said. 

Theo looked at Liam, his heart racing for a moment. He looked at the boy's parents and they were looking at him, waiting. He lifted his cup. "For our happiness and you, people who even knowing my past are giving me this incredible moment. I'm so grateful for that and I'll never forget what you're doing for me." He said , with the most sincere smile he'd ever given him throughout his life. 

"Oh, Theo Raeken is about to cry, enjoy this moment, it's unique." Liam said, smiling and looking at Chimera. 

"Shut up." Theo said with a slight laugh. 

They toasted and sipped the champagne. The scent of happiness surrounded them, Liam and Theo could feel it. They kept talking for a while before they decided to go back to the rooms, they should rest, but Liam had something else in mind. He and Theo went into their room before his parents, the Chimera sat on the bed and watched Liam with his ears against the door. 

"What are you doing?” Theo asked confused. 

"I'm making sure they got into their room." Liam murmured, trying to hear some noise from his parents in the other room. 

"For what?” Theo asked. 

"We'll hang out a little." Liam said, a mischievous smile on his face. 

"Liam, we should rest." Theo complained, looking at the boy with disapproval. 

"We're not leaving the hotel, don’t worry. We'll just get to know the pool, go get dressed." Liam said, smiling at him as he ran to his luggage, pulling off a bathing shorts. 

"I don’t think that's a good idea.” Theo said quietly. 

"What are you waiting for? Go get dressed." Liam said excitedly. 

"Okay." Theo nodded and got out of bed quickly, going to his luggage. 

They walked slowly down the hallway, the two of them in bathrobes. It was not too late, it was not even ten o'clock at night, but Liam took the cell phone in case his parents missed them and called. When they arrived at the pool they saw that there were some people talking sitting at the poolside bar and there was a woman lying in a chair near the pool reading a book. The sound of the waves crashing on the rocks and the low music of the bar were the only sounds of the environment. The pool was lighted and the water swayed slowly as the breeze touched it. They approached one of the chairs. Theo took off his robe and set it on the chair, Liam did the same. They walked slowly to the edge of the pool. Liam leaned over and threw himself into the pool, in a small splash, Theo continued to stand, watching the boy emerge on the surface of the water. 

"What are you waiting for? The water's so good." Liam said, smiling. 

"I still don’t think it's a good idea." Theo said reluctantly. 

"Stop being so boring." Liam said, throwing some water at the boy. 

"You can’t call me boring." Theo said, bending over to plunge into the water, plunging to the bottom and rising to the surface. 

"See? It was not so bad.” Liam said, raising his eyebrows. 

Theo said nothing, just stared at the Beta in silence. The light from the pool lit up his face in the most beautiful way possible, he tried to look into the boy's blue eyes, but his eyes were lost on his wet lips. Liam was breathing with his half-open mouth, a panting breath. Theo approached the boy slowly, but this movement only caused Liam to withdraw slowly and then to sink in without saying anything. 

After this Theo avoided thinking about things like that, they just kept swimming and talking about expectations for the next day. Gradually the people at the bar went to sleep, the woman who was reading the book was no longer there. So they decided it was time to go to the bedroom. Liam left the pool and wrapped himself in his robe, he took his cell phone, it was almost midnight. Theo left the pool soon after. 

"Let's take a picture together." Liam said as the boy approached. 

He nodded and walked to the side of the beta. Theo lifted his hands and after pulling a few strands of hair from his face he felt Liam's hand running down his back, reaching up to his shoulder and holding it with his hand. He felt the wolf's body touch his and the warmth surrounding his skin warmed his muscles. Liam lifted his cell phone and looked at the camera with a smile. Theo smiled too, a big smile. It was a beautiful picture, he thought, the pool was right behind them and he could see some stars in the photo. 

"Okay, now let's get some rest." Theo said, wrapping himself in his robe and walking toward the hotel corridors. 

When they arrived in the room they took a shower and changed their clothes, after that they just layed in bed. The soft mattress was a pleasure to their bodies, the two breathed relieved in bed. Tired bodies begged for rest. They were feeling the light breeze touch their skin, they were happy and excited, but their bodies could not stand it any longer. The tiredness won and their bodies began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all those who are still reading, I love you all. ♥


	15. Lucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop making excuses for my delay. But this time I was really doing other things, writing other things. And I wanted this chapter to be special, so I hope you like it.

That morning, Theo was the first to wake up , the first rays of sunlight lighting up half the room. The light breeze coming in through the open window swung the curtains quietly. The waves crashing apart on the rocks were a frequent sound. He was still with his eyes closed, he heard Liam's quiet breathing and his heartbeat in a calm rhythm. He started to open his eyes, Liam had his back to him, their bodies were against each other, one arm was around the waist of the wolf and the other was near the boy's head. His bent legs just behind Liam's and his face was against the boy's brown hair, he could smell the wolf. He felt the blood of his body start to heat up, when he realized that their hips were against each other, too, but he did not move.   
  
After some time just enjoying the boy's close companion, Liam began to move quietly in Theo's arms, but apparently the wolf made no effort to get out of the way.   
  
Theo noticed that the boy's breathing was already different and his heartbeat began to accelerate, perhaps because the boy had already awakened and realized the situation. That made Theo smile. He remembered it was his birthday, so he pulled the wolf closer, against his body, in a hug. "Happy birthday, Liam." He murmured, in a hoarse voice.  
  
He felt Liam put his hand on his arm that was around the boy's waist. "Theo?" He asked quietly.   
  
“Uhm?" Theo replied, pressing his nose against the back of his head.   
  
"What is this?" Liam asked in a low voice.   
  
Theo smiled against the boy's hair. He could be so dumb, but in the sweetest way possible. "It's your birthday, remember? That's a hug." He said .   
  
"Oh." Liam said, he was staring at the sun coming through the window. "Okay..."   
  
For Liam, that act was more than a hug, but he was in the arms of someone he liked, so that was not a problem at all. He knew he had avoided Theo, but he had been nervous, he did not know what to do, but now, he was already there, he did not need to run away. He felt his cheek heat up as Theo pulled him closer, if that was possible, but the worst was when the boy began to stroke his hair slowly. This made Liam's whole body shudder. He felt the breath of Chimera on the back of his neck and it made him shiver, but he did not care, despite the embarrassment he was feeling it was good.   
  
They could stay like this forever, Liam was sure he did not need anything else, he just needed to be in Theo's arms, but of course they could not, it was when the wolf's phone started ringing at the table. Theo released him slowly with a sigh and he sat on the bed. It was only seven in the morning and his mother was already calling, he answered the call.   
  
"Mom, it's seven o'clock in the morning." Liam grumbled on his cell phone.   
  
"Good morning to you too, sweetheart. And I know, but if you want to know as many things as possible you'll need to get up early." She said, still looking sleepy.   
  
"Me and Theo were already awake." Liam said, looking back to see that Theo was still lying, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"I hope you did not stay awake because otherwise you'll get tired during the day." She said.   
  
"No, we just... we just woke up early." The wolf said, feeling his ears burn, if his mother found out what had happened he would die.  
  
"Okay... So please take a shower and get dressed, we have a few places to visit and we'll still have breakfast." His mother said, laughing because her husband had said something. "See you soon."   
  
"Okay, bye." Liam answered, finishing the call and putting his cell phone on the table.   
  
"Do we have to go?” Theo asked and Liam turned to look at him.   
  
"Well, that's why we came to this island." Liam said, smiling sheepishly.   
  
"So... go take your shower, I'll wait." Theo said, pulling the cover to cover his face from the light.   
  
They were silent, but Liam did not want things to get weird. "Maybe I'm regretting going to the pool. My body is tired." He said, getting up from the bed and walking toward his luggage, he knelt down and opened the bag.   
  
"Yes, that was a terrible idea." Theo said with his head still under the blanket.   
  
"Oh, don’t tell me you did not like it." Liam said, smiling and walking toward the bathroom.   
  
Theo heard the boy closing the bathroom door. He was tired, but knowing that for the first time Liam had accepted their approach, it invigorated his body. He remembered the feeling of having the wolf so close to him, he wanted it forever, he could feel safe and calm. Even he did not have any nightmares, which was strange, he no longer knew how the nightmare 'routine' worked, but he did not care, it only made the night even better. So far, this had been his favorite night and they still had two more days on that magical island.   
  
When they finished bathing, Liam and Theo were sitting on the balcony of the room in silence, just looking at how beautiful the hotel was in the sunlight, the blue expanse of the sea met the huge blue sky on the horizon. They heard someone knock on the door and Liam walked toward her to open it and Theo sat on the bed.   
  
"Are you ready, boys?" Mr s. Geyer said, walking into the bedroom, smiling and hugging Liam. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."   
  
"Thank you mom. And we are always prepared." Liam replied, smiling, he kissed her cheek while they were hugging.   
  
When they released Theo rose from the bed and hugged Liam's mother. "Good morning, Mrs. Geyer." He said.   
  
"Good morning, Theo." She replied, hugging the boy and smiling. "So, shall we? Your dad needed to make a call to the hospital, so he's already in the lobby." Liam's mother said, looking at him.   
  
They walked down the hallways and down the elevator, Liam's mother was even more excited than Liam and it was his birthday. Theo laughed when Mrs. Geyer told of one the parties of the wolf’s birthday when Mason accidentally threw Liam on a big blue cake and suddenly he began to run after Mason screaming 'You did this to me and now you will pay for it.' While his best friend asked excuses. Liam remembered that day, he remembers to throw Mason on the floor and tickle him because he hated it.   
  
When they arrived in the lobby Mr. Geyer was waiting for them, he smiled when he saw they were approaching. Theo thought the man was incredible, he was good for Liam and his wife, and he still managed to save lives in the hospital, that was truly wonderful.   
  
"Happy birthday, Liam." Mr. Geyer said, hugging the boy tightly and smiling.   
  
"Thanks." Liam replied, smiling too.   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Geyer." Theo said, smiling at the man as he hugged Liam.   
  
"Good morning, Theo." Mr. Geyer replied, smiling too. He released Liam and turned to look at his wife. "I took it and called one of the taxis, he will pick us up in an hour, so we have time to eat breakfast."   
  
"Have you decided what will be the first stop?" Mrs. Geyer said, looking at Liam and Theo.   
  
"To be honest, I'd like to go anywhere on this island and it's your birthday, you should choose." Theo said, looking at the wolf.   
  
"Uhm... I don’t know." Liam said, staring at the ground for a moment, trying to remember somewhere to begin. "Maybe to the center of Chora?"   
  
"Okay , then we will go to the center of Chora." Mr. Geyer said. "But now let's have breakfast, I'm hungry."   
  
"When are not you hungry, dear?" Mrs. Geyer said and started walking out of the hotel.   
  
"Hey!" Mr. Geyer complained and followed her.   
  
Theo and Liam followed them, with bright smiles on their faces. When they went out of the hotel everything was more beautiful, the blue sky with no cloud, only the intense glare of the sun. The white houses looked even whiter. The streets were full of flowers of all colors. They walked the streets, enchanted by the essence of the place, until arriving in a small cafeteria. In front of the place, a few wooden tables and chairs, they entered and soon they smelled coffee in the air, the blue walls mixed with the purple flowers hanging on the wall forming something harmonious. They sat at one of the tables and a dark-haired girl walked toward them.   
  
"Good morning. Welcome to the Evening Flower. How can I help you?" The girl said, with a smile, her eyes were green and she had freckles, like Nolan.   
  
"Good Morning. Do you have any indication for us?" Mrs. Geyer said, looking at the big menu on the table and then looking at the girl.   
  
"Well, is it a special day for you today?" The girl said, curious.   
  
They all looked at Liam and nodded, they did not know the reason for the question, they were intrigued and looked back at the girl, their attentive eyes closed as she smiled. "So I'll give you three options, okay?" She said.   
  
"Right." Liam said, looking at her and the others nodded.   
  
"If you want the day to begin with a touch of sweetness and lightness, then the choice is Aphrodite. If you want to have a bit of luck throughout the day, I would tell you to choose Tique, or the last option, Hebe, if you want to feel the energy of youth." The dark haired girl said, with a graceful smile on face.   
  
Again, they all looked at Liam, waiting. "Guys, it's my birthday, but do I really have to choose everything?" He said, frowning and putting his hands on the table.   
  
"We just want it to be a special day for you, sweetheart." Mrs. Geyer said, holding one of Liam's hands between her hands.   
  
Liam sighed deeply. "Okay." He knew that all the names the girl said were greek goddesses, he thought of Hebe, because he wanted to enjoy the day in the best way possible. The thought of choosing Aphrodite ran through his mind, the goddess of love might help him with Theo, but something he said to pick Tique, he usually did not trust his instincts, but this time he tried to do something different. "Tique." He said, looking into the girl's green eyes.   
  
"Okay, great request!" The girl said excitedly. "My name is Iris, if you need anything else just call me." She said, walking toward the kitchen counter.   
  
"Why Tique?” Theo asked.   
  
"I don’t know, something told me to choose luck." Liam replied, looking at the boy.   
  
"Well, it seems that this is what we have today." Mr. Geyer said, smiling.   
  
Liam's parents began to talk and the wolf decided to look at the menu, to know what exactly he had chosen, the names were different, he had never seen anything like it except for the drink.   
  
"Theo?" Liam asked.   
  
Theo was staring out the window, watching people walk down the street. He heard Liam call him and he looked at the boy. "Uhm?" He murmured.   
  
"I figured the drink is coffee and I'm sure you do not like it, right?" Liam said, looking at the menu.   
  
Theo approached and looked at the menu as well. "No, I don’t like coffee." He said.   
  
"You should ask for change." Liam said, looking at the boy's face next to his.   
  
"Yeah." Theo said. He looked at Iris and waved his hand to her, she walked toward them again, it made Liam's parents look at them.   
  
"What?" Iris said, smiling.   
  
"I don’t ... I don’t like coffee, can I change my drink?” Theo said quietly.   
  
"Of course. What do you want?" Iris said, looking at the boy.   
  
"You should order some apple juice." Liam said.   
  
"Why apple?” Theo asked.   
  
"Because it's the best juice flavor." Liam replied.   
  
"I can’t agree with that. Orange is the best flavor." Theo replied, frowning.   
  
"Apple." Liam said, glaring at Theo defiantly.   
  
"Orange." Theo said, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"You know I can mix both, right?" Iris said, trying to calm them down.   
  
"Okay, so I want a juice of apple and Orange." Theo said, raising his eyebrows at Liam. The boy smiled faintly.   
  
"Lovely." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. This made them both look away, ashamed.   
  
Despite this, Liam was confident with his choice, he did not believe much in fate, but he believed that small changes could change everything. They kept talking for a while, talking about expectations for the day . After a while, Iris returned to the table, holding a tray in her hand, smiling. She put the food on the table and everyone looked confused, it was meals they had never seen before, she realized this and began to explain.   
  
"This is called Gemista, it's basically stuffed tomatoes and peppers and that's Spanakopita, it's a kind of Greek pie." Iris said, pointing to the dishes, they looked delicious, though none of them had eaten before. "And frappe for all of you, except for the boy with the cool hair, here's your juice." she said, putting the glass on the table, smiling.   
  
"Thank you." Theo said with a silly grin.   
  
Liam looked at Theo and half closed his eyes, he looked at Iris who was still there, smiling. He felt his blood boil, that was jealousy and he knew it, but he could not control his body, she was beautiful. "Thank you, Iris." he said, with no smile on his face.   
  
The girl just nodded and smiled. "Enjoy the meal." She said, before walking away from the table.   
  
"I'm pretty sure you got jealous." Theo teased, grinning.   
  
"Jealous? Me? Obviously not." Liam said, avoiding looking into Theo's eyes.   
  
"She said my hair is cool and yours is not, I know it's hard for you to believe." Theo said.   
  
"I was not jealous of your hair." Liam said, looking at the boy.   
  
"So... you were jealous of me." Theo said, trying not to smile.   
  
"Let's eat." Liam said, turning his face away, he could feel his cheek heating up again.   
  
After breakfast they thanked Iris and went to the hotel, Mrs. Geyer was in the room to get her purse and the map of the city because they were warned that the streets were almost the same and people got lost easily, a real labyrinth. Meanwhile, Theo, Liam and his stepfather sat waiting on a couch in the hotel lobby. When she returned, they got up and walked to the front of the hotel, the taxi arrived a few minutes later. A man with black curly hair was the driver, he talked about the island and interesting places to go, but in addition he was a quiet man. The man left them as close to Chora as possible, apparently cars were not allowed in the city, because the streets were too small. They got out of the car and walked the streets. The floor was made of stones and among the stones was white, the walls were white as well, but the doors and windows were colorful.   
  
"That's unbelievably beautiful." Mrs. Geyer said, gaping.   
  
"I figured it would be something like that, but it's even better." Liam said, smiling.   
  
They walked, looking intently at all the restaurants and shops of all kinds, smiling people and children running, the whole environment was warm and happy, it was not difficult to stay in such a place, Liam wanted to live there, away from all the mess that it was Beacon Hills. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, and only a small breeze swayed his hair. He saw a souvenir shop and remembered that he would have to buy something for the others, he asked his mother for them to come in.   
  
Inside, Liam was completely lost, all objects looked amazing, he definitely did not know what to choose. On the other side, Mrs. and Mr. Geyer knew very well what they were doing, they chose easily. Theo realized that Liam was having difficulty and decided to help the boy, he approached him and began to look at the souvenirs.   
  
"Do you need help?” Theo asked, not looking at the boy.   
  
"I hate to admit it, but I don’t know what to buy for the boys." Liam said, sighing deeply.   
  
"Mason likes rings, right?" Theo asked and the boy nodded. "How about one of these." He said, pointing to some eye-shaped rings.   
  
"I think he'd love it." Liam said, taking the ring.   
  
"These rings are for protecting someone from evil eye, it's a curse." A blonde girl said, looking at both of them.   
  
"Thank you." Liam said, looking at her and smiling.   
  
"You're welcome." she said, before walking off toward a little blond boy.   
  
"Is this good for Mason?” Theo asked cautiously.   
  
"That's great for him." Liam said, smiling. "A few years ago he told me that a group of boys kept looking at him with an evil eye, he just did not know if they wanted him or wanted to kick him."   
  
Theo raised his eyebrows. "Anyway. Now we need to find one for Corey and one for Nolan." He said.   
  
Liam nodded. They kept looking for a while, he did not know Corey so well to give the boy a present, in the end they ended up finding a necklace with three small green stones, the same color as the werechameleon's powers. Now there was only Nolan left, but in fact Liam had already thought of something to buy for him, something that would prove to him that they trusted him despite everything that happened. They paid for the souvenirs and walked to the front of the store, where Liam's parents were waiting with some bags in their hands.   
  
"I thought you two had gotten lost in there." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. "Come on, we still have a few places to visit."   
  
"Mom, it's noon, we do not need to run." Liam said, rolling his eyes and following the woman who was already walking with her husband beside her. Theo smiled and followed them.   
  
They walked together through the beautiful streets of Chora, if it were not for the map they would probably be lost, because Liam was sure they had already passed in that place, but he noticed some differences. He was so distracted looking around that he was startled when he saw something big flying towards him, he screamed for a moment and it made Theo laugh like he'd never laughed before. When Liam noticed that some people were smiling towards them he wanted to hide and at the same time to punch the Chimera.   
  
"It's just a pelican, idiot." Theo said, smiling and wiping a tear from his eye. The red skin of the face being touched by the sun made the wolf forgive him.   
  
Liam looked at the large white bird that was now walking near some flowers in a store. "It's not just a pelican, it's Petros." He said, staring at the beast.   
  
"Who?” Theo asked, looking at the animal as well.   
  
"He's the mascot of the island. I mean, the original died years ago, but it appeared in his place." Liam explained, looking at the Chimera who was still staring at the animal.   
  
Theo smiled. "I'm still impressed that you know so many random things." He said, turning his face and looking at the wolf.   
  
"Even random things are important, Theo." Liam said, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"Maybe I'm your favorite random thing." Theo said with a provocative smile.   
  
"Don’t be so convinced." Liam said, rolling his eyes. But he knew this was true, after weeks approaching the Chimera he had become something important to him.   
  
"Boys, if you stay behind you will get lost." Mr. Geyer said with folded arms as he waited for them.   
  
After walking for a while they decided to stop for lunch, Mrs Geyer was excited for this, she wanted to have lunch in Little Venice, with the view of the white houses hanging in the sea, when they got there they understood why she wanted to stay there. The white houses with colorful doors and windows hung in the sea, literally, had nothing to separate the structures of the sea. She said that these houses were built years ago, but they are still there, holding up the waves crashing on the walls. A restaurant called Sea Satin was where they entered, the place was in front of the sea, with many tables and white chairs made of wood. The sun touched the water of the sea making it shine strongly.   
  
When they had finished their lunch, they had to decide where they were going now, all the options seemed incredible, and they did not know if they could visit all that.   
  
"We can visit the island of Delos or go to the beach, we can do other things tomorrow." Liam said, looking at his parents.   
  
"I'd love to go to both places, we can go visit one of these today and the other tomorrow." Mr. Geyer said, looking at his wife.   
  
"I'll be happy with whatever you choose." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. "Theo?"   
  
"I don’t know..." Theo said, looking attentively at him.   
  
"Come on, pick one." Liam said.   
  
"Uhm... Beach?" Theo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Then we can visit the island tomorrow, without rushing."   
  
"Alright, then we'll go to the beach." Mrs. Geyer said cheerfully.   
  
After checking on the map, they realized that the nearest beach was called Paraga, so they walked towards the place indicated on the map. That map was the most incredible idea they had. After some time walking they could already see the white sand, or at least part of it, because most of the beach was full of loungers. The extremely blue water continued through the horizon as far as his eyes could see. The waves crashed in the sand gently, a peaceful sound that calmed down every time they heard. A man guided them to one of the loungers, it was not a free service, but it was not expensive. Mr. Geyer was wearing a blue bathing trunks and it looked as though he had agreed with his wife, because he was wearing a blue swimsuit as well, the only difference between them was the shades of blue. Unlike them, Liam was wearing a brown bathing shorts and Theo was wearing a black one.   
  
Liam and Theo began to walk toward the water, while Mrs. Geyer lay on the launger. She called for them before they moved far enough away. "Boys, sunscreen." She said.   
  
"Mom, I don’t think we need this. We are supernatural creatures." Liam whispered to her.   
  
"And I'm a worried mother." The woman whispered, raising her eyebrows. "I don’t care if you're supernatural or not."   
  
Liam complained and went back to where his mother was lying, he grabbed the sunscreen and poured it into his hand and handed the pot to Theo. He began to spread through the body, in fact he hated the feeling it brought in contact with his skin. He finished and raised his eyes to face Theo, the boy was spreading the sunscreen through his defined muscles, the sun touched the skin of the Chimera and emitted a golden tone. Liam remembered the sight he had of the island when he arrived, he was sure the magic of that sight was beautiful as the one he was having now.   
  
Theo ran his hands over his body, but he felt the wolf's eyes on his body. It was so easy to catch the boy's attention, but still he avoided it when he tried to approach him. A person somewhat difficult to understand, but at the same time Theo knew that every minute they spent together only increased what he was feeling. He paused for a moment and looked at Liam and smiled.   
  
Liam turned his face, feeling his cheeks get hot, if anyone asked he would say it was because of the sun, but he knew the truth, for a moment his eyes looked at Theo's face, the boy was head down, but he noticed a small white spot on his face. "Uhm... you're not spreading enough." He said.   
  
Theo turned his eyes to the wolf, confused. The boy pointed at his face and he ran his hand over the skin of his face. " Is it good now?" He asked.   
  
Liam came over and ran his hand over the corner of his cheek, finished spreading the little spot of sunscreen. "It's good now." He said, smiling and beginning to walk toward the shore.   
  
Theo followed the boy, the gentle touch of the wolf's warm hand could still be felt in his skin. He saw the boy dive into the blue water and blend in between the waves, when he arrived he did the same. Feeling the salt water running through his body, in a refreshing sensation. He came back across the surface and found Liam, standing a little away from him and looking from side to side. Theo approached him and put his hands on the wolf's shoulders. "Looking for someone?" He said.   
  
Liam was startled and jumped. He turned, looking at the boy with a startled face. Theo laughed, the same laughter Liam would not tire of hearing. "Asshole." Liam said, throwing some water on Chimera's face.   
  
"No need to worry, Little Wolf. I'm fine." Theo said, smiling.   
  
"What did you say?"Liam asked.   
  
"You don’t have to worry." Theo said.   
  
"No. After that." Liam said.   
  
"That I'm fine." Theo said, frowning.   
  
"I'm sure you called me Little Wolf." Liam said. He was not the crazy, he knew what he had heard.   
  
"Are you sure it's not just water in your ears?” Theo asked.   
  
"The only certainty I have is that you're an idiot, but that does not impress me any more." Liam said, before plunging back into the water.   
  
Theo smiled and just stood there, feeling the water touch his skin. He felt a little wind, but that did not bother him, it actually even felt good.   
  
After a few dives they walked back to the sand. Mr. Geyer was reading a book and Liam's mother was lying in the sun with sunglasses. They got close to them and sat on the chaise lounges.   
  
"How's the water?" Mr. Geyer asked, without taking his eyes from the book.   
  
"It's really good." Theo replied as Liam wiped his face with a towel.   
  
"I see." the man said, turning a page from the book.   
  
"Liam?" Mrs. Geyer called, turning her face to the boy. "Could you get me a coconut?"   
  
"Sure." Liam said, putting the towel on the lounger and rising quietly.   
  
"If you want something you can buy it too." Mrs. Geyer said, handing the money to her son.   
  
"Are you coming?" Liam asked, looking at Theo.   
  
The boy nodded and stood up. They walked to the kiosk, a structure made of wood and thatched roof. A girl with dark eyes was the one who approached the balcony, she smiled through her black hair.   
  
"Liam, I'll go in the bathroom. Wait until I get back." Theo said, walking toward one of the bathroom doors.   
  
"Do you want something?" Liam asked Chimera.   
  
"Water." Theo said, before opening the bathroom door.   
  
"How can I help you?" The girl asked.   
  
"A coconut, a water and a apple juice, please." Liam replied, looking at her.   
  
"Okay." She said as she took a coconut to open a hole in it. "Have you and your boyfriend ever visited Super Paradise?"   
  
Liam felt his blood run faster in his veins. "We don’t ... don’t..." He said, but the girl did not let him finish.   
  
"You should visit, a big party happens at night and the public is very excited. In fact, it's one of the parties that the many gays who visit the island like to go to." She said, smiling as she handed the coconut to his hand with a straw.   
  
"Uhm... we'll see if we can go. Thank you." Liam said. He had just admitted that Theo was his boyfriend and he did not feel bad, it was a different but good thing.   
  
He heard the bathroom door open and from the corner of his eyes he saw the Chimera walking toward him. The girl walked away for a moment to prepare the apple juice on another table.   
  
"The bathroom lighting is terrible. I never thanked for having special eyes." Theo said, standing next to Liam and leaning against the counter.   
  
"You really have lovely eyes." Liam said, not paying much attention. He noticed what he had said, but Theo was already looking at him with a smile. "For a terrible face. I mean, you have lovely eyes for someone who has a terrible face." He said nervously.   
  
"I'll just get the good part you said." Theo said, smiling and looking out to sea.   
  
"Here it is, apple juice and water." the girl said, smiling.   
  
"Thank you." Liam said, taking the glass and the water bottle. "And thanks for the tip."   
  
"You're welcome." she said, blinking at him.   
  
Liam turned and walked, Theo was beside him. "What tip?" He asked.   
  
"She said there's a party going on here on the island and we should go." Liam said excitedly.   
  
"I don’t know, I'm not a person who really likes parties." Theo said, without any excitement.   
  
"So it looks like I'm going to have to go alone." Liam said.   
  
"Like your mother would let you do this." Theo said, smiling.   
  
"I'm 18 now." Liam said, looking at him.   
  
"And...?" Theo said, raising his eyebrows. He was still staring out at the ocean.   
  
Liam realized that his mother never let him go alone to a party on an island, no matter what were his arguments, she would never do that. But he really wanted to go. "Would you come with me? For me?" He asked.   
  
Theo tried to imagine what he would not do for those blue puppy eyes, it was hard to deny something to him, but he would not take that easy. "I will think about it." He said.   
  
"Last time you said that I ended up being pushed out of a truck." Liam complained, remembering how difficult it was to the boy accept living in his house.   
  
"Oh, I miss that day." Theo said, smiling and looking at it.   
  
"Idiot." Liam said. They were almost to where his mother was still lying, Mr. Geyer was beside her, holding a lock of hair from her as they talked.   
  
"You said my face is terrible, but you know what else is terrible?" Theo asked.   
  
"What?" Liam asked, curious.   
  
"Apple juice." Theo said, pointing to the wolf cup.   
  
"Shut up." Liam muttered.   
  
The beach was amazing, but the sun was starting to set, so they decided to go back to the hotel. They could not ask for a taxi to go back, so they were walking. Although Liam and his mother have complained all the way, they arrived. They were so tired that they could sleep the rest of the day, but Mr. Geyer said that when you travel somewhere you should take advantage as much as possible, even if it means to be tired and not sleeping. They went to the rooms and bathed, Liam has not given the chance to discuss who would shower first, he just came in and locked the door.   
  
"Liam, I want to bathe too." Theo said, knocking on the door.   
  
"Wait your turn!" Liam shouted as he opened the shower.   
  
"You know that if your parents did not have to pay for the damage I would have broken the door and entered." Theo grumbled, but the wolf did not answer.   
  
Theo sat on the floor in front of the bathroom door, waiting for his turn. He was really tired and could sleep there, but he remembered Liam's stepfather's words. After a while Liam left the bathroom and Theo came to bathe, saying nothing. When he left the wolf was lying in bed with the phone in hand, illuminating the face with a faint blue light, he was smiling.   
  
"What are you doing?" Theo asked, sitting on the bed.   
  
"Just sending all the pictures we took today for Mason and Scott." Liam replied, still with his eyes locked on his phone.   
  
"You mean the photos you forced me to take." Theo complained, lying next to the boy and looking at the phone, but the screen went black.   
  
Liam looked into his eyes. "The party is today." He said with bright eyes.   
  
"You really want to go, is not it?" Theo asked.   
  
"Yes. It's my birthday and the day was amazing, but I still miss a party." Liam said, looking at the ceiling.   
  
“Okay. I'll go with you, but just because it's your birthday." Theo said, looking at him.   
  
"Thanks, but we will rest a little before that." Liam said. He unlocked the phone again. "I'll talk to my mother." He said, before pressing the button to call his mother.   
  
After a few minutes she answered. "I'm sorry I was taking a shower." She said on the other side of the call.   
  
"It's okay." Liam said. "Mom, there's a party, I was wondering if we could go."   
  
"Oh, sweetie. I'm too tired for a party." His mother said, looking upset.   
  
"I get it. But..." Liam said, looking at Theo, the boy looked at him too. "Theo and I can go?"   
  
"No. What if something happens?"  She said.   
  
"Mother, nothing will happen. It's my birthday, please." Liam said. He was almost getting up from bed and going to her room, begging to let them go.   
  
"They are supernatural creatures, honey. People who should be afraid, right?" Liam heard his stepfather say close to his mother.   
  
"And we can’t we get drunk, if that is a concern." Theo said, smiling at the wolf.   
  
"You two don’t make me regret this, but okay, you can go. But please do not arrive late and let me know when they arrive." His mother said.   
  
"All right, I'll let you know when we get back." Liam said, smiling.   
  
"Me and your father will go to the pool to relax a little and maybe try a massage while you are there, then I'll be awake to see when you came back." She said   
  
"That's scary, Mom. But okay, enjoy, love you!" Liam said.   
  
"Love you too. I hate to have three persuasive men in my life..." She said, before hanging up.   
  
"It seems that we will go to a party today." Liam said, excited.   
  
"Unfortunately." Theo complained, laying his head in the wolf's shoulder.   
  
"Stop being so boring, you'll like it." Liam said, resting his head on the boy 's head and smiling.   
  
After a few minutes lying, they were almost asleep, then they got up from the bed and began to change cloths. The night was dark with only a big bright moon outside the window and they could see lights across the city. Liam was ready and sitting in bed, Theo was in the bathroom, just combing his hair.   
  
"We could order a taxi." Liam said, still staring at the window.   
  
"I don’t think for a night of partying will have some taxi, but you can try." Theo said, looking at the mirror.   
  
And that's what Liam did, but obviously Theo was right, no taxi was available. They reminded of bikes that the hotel available for guests, they would only find a place to save the bike during the party. They left the room and walked the corridors of the hotel toward the parking lot. When they got there they saw the bikes, one next to each other with a lock on them. Liam chose one and put his key card in the space, the key card has been sucked.   
  
"No, stupid machine, return the key of my room." Liam said, looking into the hole where the key card was.   
  
"Uhm... Liam, this board said you just need to fit the bike in place again that your key card will be delivered." Theo said, pointing at a large sign with red letters.   
  
Liam fit the bike and the card appeared again. "Don’t say anything." He said, looking at Theo.   
  
"I think this time I don’t need to say anything." Theo said, smiling.   
  
After that, Liam took one of the bikes, with a key card you could just get one, but the hotel worker told them that two people could use at once, and now he understood why, the bike had a space to sit just behind the seat, but only one person would pedal.   
  
Theo grabbed the bike. "I'll do it, I don’t want you to drop us on the way. I just need you to guide me." He said.   
  
"Okay." Liam said, dropping the bike.   
  
Theo carried the bike to the front of the hotel and Liam followed him. The two climbed on the bike and the Chimera started pedaling quietly, the city lights illuminated their path while Theo deviating from the people on the road without difficulty.   
  
Liam wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. Theo could feel the hot breath of the wolf near his neck, it was something he definitely liked. The fact that they are so close to each other brought calm and warmth in the heart of the Chimera.   
  
When they were close enough to the party they sought a place to leave the bike, an old man asked if they wanted to leave it in his backyard, he said he would leave the gate open for when they wanted to take the bike. They accepted and put in a corner near the gate. After that they went to the beach where the party was just beginning.   
  
Loud music was invading their ears. Colored lights illuminated the entire beach, including all the people who were dancing together, all smiling, talking and drinking. They walked side by side to get close enough of others.   
  
"So... what do we do now?" Theo asked, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"Dancing and having fun is a good start." Liam replied.   
  
"I can’t dance, Liam." Theo said.   
  
Liam smiled. "Theo, everyone can dance." He said, beginning to dance.   
  
Theo made a surprise face and grabbed the boy's arm. "Hey, it's okay?" He asked.   
  
Liam stopped dancing and looked confused at him.   
  
"Oh, you were dancing? I thought you were sick." Theo said, smiling stupidly.   
  
"Asshole." Liam said, rolling his eyes. "Theo, just feel the music and dance with it. I promise I will not judge you."   
  
"I do not know... " Theo said, looking at the people around him.   
  
"Do not look at them, just focus on me, okay? When it comes to fun you should not care about other people 's looks, because unlike that you will get stuck." Liam said, holding one of Theo’s hand and shaking it with the music as he danced.   
  
Theo smiled and nodded. Gradually his body was moving and he started dancing along with Liam, every move he made less he cared about the people around him. He kept his eyes on the wolf dancing in front of him, smiling. He was happy to share this moment with him, but even happier to be able to feel the happiness out of the boy's body with intensity. He would never forget that feeling.

  
Liam watched the Chimera dancing awkwardly, it was not strange or weird, it was cute. He certainly did not know what he was doing and that was really lovely. Liam did not know that one day he could see the boy so vulnerable. It was hard to think that this guy dancing and smiling in front of him was the same as he met months ago.   
  
"I’ll get some drink for us. Don’t go anywhere." Theo said, smiling. Liam just nodded and continued dancing.   
  
He saw the boy away and heading toward a bar. Thoughts raced in his mind, he did not know whether to try something, he already knew that Theo was not indifferent to him, but fear still ran his skin. He needed a little courage to face it, but unfortunately there was no such option for breakfast. After a few minutes Theo came back with two glasses filled with a white drink, he approached Liam and handed a glass in hand of the boy.   
  
"I think it is called Ouzo, at least that's what the woman said." Theo said. "You should try it."   
  
Liam sipped, was fresh and tasted that he had never experienced before. "It's really good." He said, smiling.   
  
"It is, isn’t it?" Theo said, before drinking some of his glass. He paused for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot, hold my glass." He said, handing his glass in Liam's hand.   
  
Liam stared intently as the boy put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small green package. He opened the package, but hid what was inside in the middle of his hands.   
  
"Close your eyes." Theo asked.   
  
"Why?" Liam asked.   
  
"Just close your eyes." Theo said.   
  
"Okay." Liam said with a sigh, he was apprehensive.   
  
Theo opened his hands and held the two ends of the collar. "You know that the island of Delos is a sanctuary of Apollo, right?" He said.   
  
"Yes." Liam replied, still with closed eyes.   
  
Theo ran his hands by Liam's neck, holding a thin black rope around his neck, he felt the wolf shudder at his touch and smiled. "And as you are cocky and annoying as him... you can open your eyes." He said.   
  
Liam opened his eyes quietly, Theo was in front of him, smiling carefully. He looked down to see the necklace down his shirt on his chest. He took the small pendant in hand. The sun. A small sun pendant hung around his neck. "Theo... that's beautiful." He said.   
  
"You like it?" Theo asked.   
  
"I loved. Where'd you get that?" Liam asked, smiling and looking at it.   
  
"I did not have much money, but I bought when I was at the bar, a man was selling. Happy birthday." Theo said, smiling.   
  
Liam smiled and hugged him a tight hug, yet warm. "Thank you." He said.   
  
Theo did not want to release the boy never, feel the warm body so close and the smell of him so strong were the things he liked best. But gradually he was releasing the boy. Liam was holding the collar and looking at him, smiling and emitting so much happiness that Chimera was sure he could feel kilometers away.   
  
"Let's find a place on the beach to sit and rest while drinking." Liam said, holding Theo's hand and starting to walk.   
  
They found a small stone and sat upon it. The waves quietly stirring in the night and the moon was shining brightly in the sky. The cold stone beneath them and the light breeze swinging their hair gently.   
  
"I think this is the best birthday I've ever had." Liam said, before drinking some of Ouzo his glass.   
  
"And that's the best birthday party I've ever been." Theo said, smiling.   
  
"To be honest, this trip has been an amazing experience for me." Liam said, looking out to sea.   
  
"And I ... I'm glad you're sharing this experience with me..." Theo said, and paused for a moment with a sigh. "Thank you. I know I didn’t say this before, but thanks."   
  
"Don’t worry, you are a great companion for this trip." Liam said, smiling.   
  
"No, I mean... Thank you for everything, thank you for what you have done for me." Theo said, looking at the moon.   
  
Liam smiled even more. "You don’t need to thank me. I like to be with you and I think when I see you happy I feel happy too." He said, looking at the boy.   
  
Theo looked at him, his heart racing. He would like to tell the boy that he felt that way too and that he would always like to feel this way, always having the chance to see him happy, but then he noticed a movement toward the moon. A small black tip beginning to cover the moon. “An eclipse? Did you know there would be an eclipse today?" He asked.   
  
"No, I really did not." Liam said, looking at the sky.   
  
"That's weird." Theo said. He realized that some people stopped dancing to look at the sky too.   
  
"Or we’re just very lucky people to be in this place with such an eclipse happening?" Liam said, frowning.   
  
"I prefer to believe this version." Theo said, smiling and turning to look at the sky.   
  
"That's amazing." Liam said, awestruck. "It's confusing how the eclipse works."   
  
"It's not confusing." Theo said. "I can explain to you."   
  
"Sure." Liam said, looking at him.   
  
"Do you know when you're lying in bed in the morning and the sun touches the side of your face?" Theo said, putting a hand on the boy's cheek. "Now imagine that I stand in front of you and do not let the sun touch your skin. The sun will not brighten your face, right? So basically, you are the moon, I am the earth and the sun, well... it’s the sun. The eclipse happens when the earth is right in the middle."  
  
Liam smiled. "Why do I have to be the moon? Can I be the sun?" He asked.   
  
"Okay. You can be the sun." Theo said, smiling and turning to look at the sky, where the moon was completely dark.   
  
"I hope this was not all luck I ate for breakfast." Liam said, pointing to the sky. Theo laughed.   
  
After some time observing the eclipse disappear from the sky, they decided to return to the party, but soon it was late and they had to return to the hotel. Theo took the bike in the man's backyard, but they decided to walk around town a bit before actually going to the hotel. The party's music was far away and the colored lights were left behind, giving way to only the city lights, illuminating the white houses and streets along the way. They saw a group of people standing around something and approached, a man was sitting on a wooden bench and in front of him was a black piano. Liam and Theo stopped beside a woman with a child in her arms and began to hear the man singing and playing the piano.  
  
_‘...And knew that somehow_ _I could find my way back. Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too. So I stayed in the darkness with you...’_ The man sang and played piano gently with soft melodies.   
  
_'...The stars, the moon. They have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart...'_ He sang, accelerating the song and then stopping slowly, until the last note was played.

 

Everyone started clapping, including Theo and Liam, they looked at each other, smiling. Some people started to walk away, but a large group was still around the man. When the applause stopped the man thanked, looking at everyone and smiling, for a moment his eyes stopped at the Chimera and the Wolf. He lowered his head and began to play a calm melody.

 

The sound ran through Liam's ears gently, he felt Theo's hand close to his, the boy's warm skin against his was comforting.

 

 _'If I asked you now. Will you be my prince? Will you lay down your armor?...'_ The man sang, calmly. Liam felt the music touch his heart, he had to lower his armor, he needed the courage, he knew that if he did not let himself try, nothing would happen. All he needed was to try.

_'...And be with me forever? When you open me, all the power in me moves. How do you want to see all the depths of me real? When you open me, all the power in me moves. I feel real...'_ He sang, the melody invaded Liam's ears. Without thinking again, he entwined his fingers on Theo's fingers, without saying anything, he just closed his eyes, hoping the boy would understand the signs of him. After a few seconds he felt Chimera move beside him, fingers running down his face to the back of his neck. He sighed deeply at the touch, before he felt Theo's warm lips against his.

_'...I love you...'_ The man sang.

 

At that moment all the butterflies in their stomachs turned into hawks flying furiously from side to side. Liam released the boy's hand, calmly, and ran his hands around Theo's waist, bringing him closer. He could feel the heat radiating between their bodies. For a moment their lips parted, but Theo leaned his forehead against the wolf's. Their gasping breaths touched each other's skin, causing a slight chill.

 

Theo smiled for a moment and turned their heads away, looking back at the man who was now singing and smiling at them. He noticed that other people were looking and smiling too. He wanted these people to understand and feel the happiness he was feeling as well. He looked at Liam, the boy was looking at him with a small smile on his face. They held their hands and kept hearing the man sing. Liam realized that this man was the luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and thank you for all the support. ♥
> 
> The songs of the chapter were:  
> "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine  
> "Two Men in Love" by The Irrepressibles


	16. A place we will carry with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've never felt so bad for taking so long to post this chapter. Seriously, my life was crazy and I had a hard time writing this chapter. It's not fair to make you wait for so long (and I don't know if all of you waited), so I'm really sorry. But don't worry about me, I'm fine now. 
> 
> But now talking about the chapter, I'm sorry for making it look like a history lesson. This chapter really took a while to get posted because I wanted to talk about the real things on the island, I didn't invent anything, everything that is said in the chapter is real, pure information (Yep, I'm a Jerk). I had to hide some content from the island because I was thinking that the chapter was kinda boring (Hopeful you will think otherwise), but it's the day they will be back to Beacon Hills.
> 
> And I've already written the next chapter, I'll post this next week, because after that I'll be away for a few days, but I will not stay away for long, this time I promise and I'll keep it.
> 
> Anyway, uhm... Hope you like it! Love you all! ♥ And I'm sorry again.

"Do you think we should tell your mother about it?" Theo asked, stroking Liam's hair. The boy was lying next to him, looking at his cell phone.

Liam was staring at a picture on his cell phone. They took the picture as they walked back to the hotel, an unexpected picture, when the Chimera was kissing Wolf's cheek as he smiled at the camera. It was a good memory. "Yes, she'll love to know that her son is the sweet-hearted type who keeps hugging and kissing someone all night." He said sarcastically. 

Theo rolled his eyes. "I was talking about us, not about your affection crisis at night, idiot." He said as he pulled the phone out of Wolf's hands. 

"Hey!" Liam complained, sitting on the bed and trying to get the cell phone, but Theo hid his hand behind his body. "I was not in a crisis of affection and no, we shouldn’t tell my mother now." 

"Why?” Theo asked confused. 

"You don’t know how excited she gets at these things." Liam said, falling back on the bed and resting his head on Theo's bare chest. "When I started dating Hayden I told her and she made a special dinner..." 

"Like the dinner she made for me?” Theo asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, just like yours." Liam said, smiling. "But during dinner I received three messages and two calls from family members congratulating me and asking me to take my girlfriend to meet them. My mother had told the whole family, she said she was happy to see that her little boy had grown up." 

"This story can be both funny and weird at the same time." Theo said. 

"Exactly. So let's wait for the trip to end, so we can prepare for anything strange that she does, by the way, she already knows that I'm in love with you, so..." Liam said. He imagined at what point it became so easy for him to talk about how he was feeling, he was never good at it. 

"Oh, are you?" Theo asked, smiling and hugging the boy affectionately. 

Liam took his cell phone that was in the middle of Theo's hands and before he was trapped in the arms of the Chimera, he got up quickly, showing his cell phone in the direction of the boy. "There it is! That was just a trick to get my cell phone back!" He said, celebrating as he danced oddly. 

Theo laughed, he did not believe that he had fallen in love with an idiot. "Your mother was wrong, her little boy did not grow up." He said. 

Liam took a pillow from the corner of the bed and tossed it over the boy. "Oh, shut up." He said, smiling.  
"I will, if you come back here.” Theo said, with a malicious grin on his face. 

"Don’t make that face for me." Liam said. There were so many questions in his mind about many things, but it all seemed to disappear when he saw the Chimera smile. 

"So you can use the puppy eyes against me and I can’t just smile?” Theo asked, with the same smile on his face. 

"You're not just smiling..." Liam would say, but he heard someone knock on the door. 

"Boys? Are you already awake?" Mrs. Geyer asked. 

Liam walked toward the door and opened it, his mother was there, smiling. She wore a green dress full of daisies. "Yes. Good morning, mom." He said. 

"Good morning, sweetie. I know you're still going to take a shower and get dressed, but don’t forget to pack your things, unfortunately we have to catch the plane tonight. But don’t worry, we still have a full day to enjoy this place." Mrs. Geyer said. 

"Okay, we'll be ready soon, so we can enjoy it longer." Liam said. 

Theo sat on the bed, the sheet still covering his body, he looked at Wolf's mother and waved. "Good morning, Mrs. Geyer." He said, smiling. 

"Good morning, Theo." she said, smiling gently. "Well, your dad and I still have to pack and get dressed, so I'll see you guys later." 

"Okay, Mom." Liam said as his mother turned and walked toward the door to her room on the other side. 

"By the way, comb your hair, it's a mess." She said before opening the door, not looking at him. 

Liam closed the door. He hoped it was just a random comment and she had not noticed anything, he could not contain the thoughts of what his mother was wondering. 

"Don’t worry, you're still handsome, not like me, but still." Theo teased, grinning. 

Liam turned to face the boy and rolled his eyes. "And you're still an asshole." He said as he began to walk toward his baggage.

"Yeah, that 's true too." Theo said as he rose from the bed. 

It was their last day in Mykonos, they wanted to make it special, it wouldn’t be nice if they were late, so when they finished pack luggage, they dressed and knocked on the door of Liam's parents. A few seconds later Mr. Geyer opened the door and left the room, Mrs. Geyer left after him and together they walked down the corridors toward the elevator. 

"How was the party yesterday? When you arrived I was almost asleep, it was just enough to read your message." Mr. Geyer said as he pressed the elevator button. 

"It was great." Liam said, trying to avoid talking about yesterday, he was never good at words, but he was good at talking too much. 

"Just great?" Mrs. Geyer asked curiously. 

"Yeah, me and Theo had a lot of fun, right?" Liam asked, looking at Chimera, his eyes begging for help. 

"The music was really good, everyone was happy and smiling, honestly it was really fun. We could still see an eclipse, did you see it too?" Theo said, looking at Wolf's parents. Liam sighed gratefully. 

"An eclipse? That's quite nice. But no, we were probably in bed." Mr. Geyer said, looking at his wife. 

"Well, it sounds like fun. I wish I were your age so I could enjoy things like that." Mrs. Geyer complained as the elevator door opened. "Anyway, are we going to have breakfast in the same place? I'd like to try one of the other options." 

"Maybe Hebe, being young again for a day seems to be interesting." Mrs. Geyer said, wrapping an arm around his wife's neck and smiling. 

"Exactly what I was thinking, honey." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling and kissing softly on the lips of her husband. 

They walked through the lobby of the hotel toward the exit, the sun was shining brightly outside. Theo did not know if it was the light colors of the city or if the sun was brighter in Mykonos, but Beacon Hills was so different from that, he really would miss this place. The streets full of flowers and cats... last night he began to notice the amount of cats in the streets. But he was sure that one of the things that most caught his attention was the shades of blue he saw, in the windows, doors, buildings, sky and even the sea, he knew that this was Liam's favorite color, but he wondered if this was a reason why this island caught the attention of the Wolf. 

When they arrived at the Evening Flower they sat at the same table as the day before. Iris saw them and walked toward the table, with a big smile on her face. Liam wondered how anyone could wake up early to work and stay beautiful like her, that was unfair. 

"Good Morning! Welcome to the Evening Flower, how can I help you today?" Iris asked, with the same incredible smile on her face. 

"Good morning, Iris. I need the blessing of Hebe today." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. 

"Yeah, I need that, too." Mr. Geyer said, looking at his wife. 

"Okay, I'm sure you will find the youth needed. Did you find the luck you needed yesterday?" Iris asked as she wrote down the request on the paper. 

"The boys more than us, but yes, it was an incredible day." Mrs. Geyer said, looking at the dark-haired girl. 

"I'm happy to hear that. And you, what do you want for today?" Iris asked, looking at Wolf and Chimera. 

They looked at each other. "We don’t need youth, right?” Theo asked. 

"Definitely." Liam said. "Maybe Aphrodite can help us today?" He said, looking at Iris, smiling. 

"Well, Gandhi once said 'Where there is love there is life’, sometimes you don’t need youth, only love. And I'm sure the goddess will be happy to share some of her love." Iris said, smiling. 

"We'll be happy to accept that." Theo said, smiling. 

"When the Nectar of the Gods is ready, I'll bring it to you." Iris said, before turning and walking toward the kitchen. 

Liam opened the menu and looked at what they had chosen, again he did not know what exactly he had chosen, he was wondering what is Loukoumades or a Chicken Souvlaki, but at least the drink was Strawberry Smoothie. 

"No coffee this time?” Theo asked, looking at the menu. 

"No, just love." Liam said, smiling. 

"Pathetic." Theo said, smiling and turning his face to the window. 

"Do we need a guided tour on the Island of Delos?" Mr. Geyer asked, looking at his wife. 

"I don’t know." Mrs. Geyer said, she looked at Liam for a moment. 

"Not necessarily, there's no way to get lost on the island.." Liam said, looking at him. 

"Great, because I do not feel comfortable with someone literally guiding us." Mr. Geyer said. 

Being honest, Liam also felt that way, for example, having to accompany a large group was really annoying, lots of questions and he usually could not pay attention to what the guide was talking about and what he was seeing. But still, he thought that maybe it was a fun job, it's like an outdoor class. 

Iris returned with the Nectar of the Gods after a few minutes, the aroma that the food emanated was incredible, Theo could feel his mouth salivating, begging for a bite. After she put the food on the table they all realized that it was not just the smell that was amazing, the food was wonderful and seemed to be delicious. 

Liam's stomach rumbled for a moment, loud enough for everyone to hear and start laughing faintly, Theo remembered the first time he and the boy had private lessons together, so much time had passed and so many things changed, he was happy for this. 

"Sorry." Liam said, smiling sheepishly. 

"Well, it's good to know that you're willing to accept the goddess's love willingly. Hope you like it. Have a good meal." Iris said, smiling before turning around and starting to walk away. 

Without hesitation, they all began to eat. The breakfasts of Liam's parents were different, but they still looked delicious, they would like to stay on the island longer and eat all they had to offer on the menu. Mrs. Geyer even promised them that she would research more about Greek’s culinary. They enjoyed every bit of the food, but obviously, some time the meal would end and this time had arrived. 

"Thank you so much for the food, Iris." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling softly. 

"Yeah, definitely the taste will stay in my memory." Mr. Geyer said, nodding. 

"And by the way, thanks for the luck of yesterday, it was something I needed." Theo said, trying not to look at Liam, otherwise his parents might notice something. 

"And thank you for the love and youth of today, it was delicious." Liam said excitedly. 

"I'm so glad you liked it, I really appreciate it." Iris said, smiling genuinely. 

"It's a shame we'll have to go home tonight, I wish I could eat that food forever." Mr. Geyer said. 

"I'd say you say that to every food you eat, but this time I know it's true." Mr. Geyer said, smiling. 

Iris smiled. "Well, if you ever decide to go back to Mykonos, we'll probably still be here." She said. 

"That would be awesome." Liam said. 

"Honey, can we get married again and spend the honeymoon here?" Mrs. Geyer asked. 

Theo looked at Liam and smiled for a moment, was quick, but the Wolf noticed. He wondered what exactly that was. 

"We can totally do this." Mr. Geyer said, before giving a loving kiss to his wife. 

"But please take your son, too." Liam said, smiling. 

"I'm not your son, but can I go too?” Theo asked. 

"Guys, this is for their honeymoon, wait until you get married." Iris said, smiling, looking at the Chimera and the Wolf. 

Theo wondered if at any point they'd left something out, he looked at Liam and the boy just gasped for a moment. He tried to think of something fast, but everything that went through his mind seemed too suspicious. "Uhm... Yeah, definitely." He said. That was a good answer, things were implied and that was exactly what they needed. 

For a moment the silence remained between them. "Well, I have to work now, but I loved meeting you. Enjoy the time remaining on the island and come back as soon as possible." Iris said, breaking the silence. 

"Of course!" Mr. Geyer said excitedly. 

"Again, thanks for everything, Iris." Mrs. Geyer said. 

"You're welcome." Iris said, smiling. "Well, see you soon." She said before stepping toward another table. 

They rose from the table and walked toward the exit, the breeze that ran the streets gently touched their skin. They saw Petros again, the pelican flying near some yellow flowers and a child playing with the bird while a couple took a picture of the animal. 

Mrs. Geyer took a deep breath before she spoke. "We need to buy tickets for the boat that will take us to Delos Island, so we need to get to the port." She said quietly. 

"Right." Liam said. 

They began to walk the streets of the island toward the port, the blue sky above them with only a few clouds and the sun shining brightly gave them strength. Theo preferred cloudy days than sunny days, but he could not complain, it was really beautiful if you were on an island like that. 

Again they thanked for the map that Liam's mother was carrying in her hands, the beautiful streets could be a nightmare with no information, perhaps the most beautiful nightmare in existence, but still. 

When they arrived at the port, they could see the sea shining when the sun touched the water, a large wooden pier with a few boats and a small building selling the tickets to the boats. An old woman was inside the building, leaning against the window in front of a small queue in front of the ticket office. After a few minutes in the queue, Mr. and Mrs. Geyer began to talk to an elderly couple standing in front of them, they were talking about the island and where they came from. 

Theo watched Liam pull away from the line slowly, walking toward a concrete wall that separated the edge of the sea. He watched the boy lean his arms on the wall and start looking at the boats. He walked toward the wall too, stopping beside the Wolf and leaning his arms against the wall. "Hello, little boy." He said, smiling. 

Liam looked at him in confusion. "What?" He asked. 

"Where is your mother? Are you lost?” Theo asked, with a silly grin on his face. 

Liam laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I think I'm lost in your eyes.” He said, in the midst of laughter. 

Theo chuckled. "Could you please stop talking like that? I'm already in love with you.” He said, trying to restrain himself from kissing the boy. For a moment he felt something pull at the back of his shirt, quietly. He turned to find a small hand with brown skin holding his shirt, he raised his eyes and recognized the familiar curly hair and sweet eyes. 

"Mr. Theo!" Kiara said excitedly. She was wearing a yellow dress with small white balls, in her hair was a small yellow bow and in her hand the same doll she was holding on the plane. 

"Hey, Kiara." Theo said, grinning, he turned his body and lowering in front of the little girl. Liam turned and looked at the girl, smiling. "How are you?" He asked. 

"I'm fine, thanks. This island is beautiful!" The little girl said, smiling excitedly. 

"It really is." Theo said, smiling. "Where is your mother?" 

Kiara pointed to the ticket line, her mother was at the end of the line, looking at the cell phone without paying much attention to the things around her. "Me and my mommy will see the island of Apollo, can you believe that?" She asked, swinging her arms and smiling. 

"Really? That sounds incredible." Theo said happily. 

Kiara looked away from Chimera for a moment and looked at Liam, he was just standing there, smiling gently at the girl, trying not to look nervous. The truth is that he was never really good with children, that was too much pressure. 

"Oh, that's Liam. He's mine... uhm..." Theo said, looking at Liam. 

"I'm his boyfriend." Liam said. He bent down in front of the little girl. "Nice to meet you, Kiara." 

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Liam." Kiara said, smiling. She looked confused for a moment, looking at them both. "Are you married?" She asked. 

Liam laughed gently. "No, we're not married." He said, looking at Theo, the boy was looking at the girl. 

"Not yet. But we will in the future." Theo said, raising his eyes until he met the Wolf's eyes. 

"Amazing! You know, my mom told me a boy can only love a girl." Kiara said, almost whispering. 

Theo heard Liam sigh deeply and he understood this, it was not right to say this to the kids, he was upset. "Oh, did she say that?" He asked. 

"Yes, but I don’t believe it. One day a friend of mine from school took his dog to class, he said that he loved his dog. I think a boy can love whoever he wants, right?" Kiara asked, looking into Theo's eyes. 

"Right. And a girl can love whoever she wants too."Theo said, smiling. He looked at Liam and the boy was smiling too. 

"It's not right to tell people how they should love." Kiara whispered, hugging her doll. 

"Kiara!" A female voice shouted. They raised their eyes to face the girl's mother looking toward them. 

The girl looked at her mother and nodded. "I have to go, Mom is calling me." Kiara said, looking at them. 

"Have fun on the island, little girl." Liam said gently. 

She nodded, smiling at Liam. "Bye, Mr. Theo!" Kiara said, approaching the boy and hugging him. Theo wrapped his arms around her small body, a smile so bright and gentle. 

Liam was fascinated to watch this. The girl let go of the body of the Chimera and hugged him, he felt her curly hair touch his cheeks, he smiled. "Bye, Mr. Liam!" She said, before running off to her mother. 

Theo stood, still looking at the girl. "She's so sweet." He said. 

"You're sweet too. Who would have thought the evil and maleficent Theo would be so good with children?" Liam teased, smiling as he looked at the boy. 

"Shut up." Theo said, smiling and turning to face the boats again. Liam did the same. 

After Liam's parents bought the tickets, they had to wait a few minutes before getting on the boat, during this time they bought some fruit and water to take to the island because someone told them that it was important, the trip would last only thirty minutes, but apparently this was too much. Because after twenty minutes Liam was feeling sick, wanting and begging for his feet to touch the firm ground again. He could already see the island of Delos and it reassured him. 

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Mrs. Geyer said, stroking the hair of the young man sitting next to her. 

"I think so, just thinking that I will never go on a cruise ship in my life.” Liam said, in a remarkably dramatic way. 

"You know there are nausea pills, right?" Theo asked, he was sitting on the other side of the boy, looking at the approaching island. 

"I did not even know werewolves could get nauseous." Liam complained. 

"Well, apparently you're not as invincible as you thought." Mrs. Geyer said. 

"Don’t worry, Liam. We're almost there, look." Mr. Geyer said, smiling. 

They all looked at the island, they could see some marble and granite buildings, it occupied almost the entire island, it were destroyed, probably by time. On the island there was no space for trees and they could not see any, the only thing closest to the green they saw was the grass, but it still had a yellowish tint. The island was beautiful, it was nothing like Mykonos or anywhere else, it had its own way of showing beauty. The ruins contained so much history that they could feel it. 

"Your poor historian's heart can not handle this, is it?” Theo asked, looking at Liam's amazed eyes. 

Liam smiled. "I'm just trying to figure out how this place was when people lived here." He said, still staring at the island with extremely bright eyes.

Theo looked at the island too, trying to imagine all the magnificent buildings and many people walking the tight streets. "Yeah, I can see that too." He said. 

When they arrived on the island, Liam was the first of all who were on the boat to run out of it. He just stood outside, breathing deeply and waiting for the others. It was good to feel the sun warmed his skin. Soon he decided to look around, everything looked gigantic and he was excited to explore. 

They were guided to the ticket office on the island, where they bought another ticket, they got a map of the island and a guard told them the times that the boat would leave the island, they could decide that later, it was almost noon. Then they began to walk, Mrs. Geyer with the new map in her hands looked intently at the points of interest. 

"This way." Mrs. Geyer said, walking down a rocky road. They all looked at each other, saying nothing and just followed the woman. 

They were surrounded by ruins, this showed them the size of the city in the past, it was immense. The ruins were all left over after Roman attacks, these only fragments that carry so much history. Liam was fascinated by everything, Theo watched the Wolf looking at everything with shining eyes and a fascinating smile. When they reached the first point, the Chimera noticed how excited he was. 

"This is Dionysus's mansion, right?" Liam asked, looking at his mother and she nodded. The Wolf ran his hands over the walls, it were just rocks, many stones nestled together, perfectly. 

"It's kind of knocked over to the mansion of the guy who loves parties, huh?"vMr. Geyer said, smiling. He walked across the room, quietly looking at a large marble portal and entering the building. 

Theo soon followed, watching the large marble pillars inside the mansion, there was no ceiling, only the blue sky, but it were still standing. He stopped in front of a rope, which surrounded the center of the mansion. "So this is Dionysus?" He asked, pointing with his hand to a large mosaic of a man with wings mounted on top of a panther that was painted, or almost so. 

"Yep, it looks like he really enjoyed partying." Liam said, looking at the boy. 

They stayed there for a while, just watching the details of the mansion, before they started walking again, toward one of the places most people seek, they could see a large group of tourists walking in the same direction as they. Kiara and her mother were in this group, paying attention to what the guide was saying. 

They arrived at the place, a large space without grass and only a few large rocks on the ground, around a large stone grandstand, forming half a circle around what was once the stage. Between the stone benches of the bleachers, the grass grew fast and green. Liam took Theo's hand and pulled him to the center of the stage, when they got there, he stopped and stared at the Chimera. 

"What?” Theo asked confused. 

"Can you imagine this place, full of people and you, here, on this stage, acting?" Liam said, looking at the bleachers. 

Theo started to look too, imagining all the people talking at the same time, or shouting, or clapping. For a moment he could understand the grandeur of that place, in the midst of so many fights, deaths and blood in the world, perhaps this was the place that people stopped to have fun. That's a lot of pressure. "Yes I can. That's incredible." He said, impressed. 

"That's too much for your poor acting heart, huh?" Liam said, smiling and starting to walk toward his mother who was climbing the bleachers. 

Theo smiled and followed them, feeling the ferocious grass run down his legs as he walked among the stone seats. When they reached the top of the bleachers, they stopped and looked down, where the stage was, seen from there, it was small. On the other side they could see the sea and a boat on the pier, they could see some people leaving the boat. 

They sat on the rocks that formed the bleachers, feeling the light breeze touch their skin, the sun softly warming their skin. Mrs. Geyer began to tell a story of her, about when she was doing theater in school, she said that she decided to join the theater group when she was in the stands and imagined herself on stage, dancing and singing with all those people. She was astonished. 

"I did not wait long to try, you know? When the show was over I went to talk to the director and the same day I auditioned to join them." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. 

"Mom, you're really brave." Liam said, looking at her. 

"And she does not even need superpowers for that." Mr. Geyer said, before giving a delicate kiss to his wife's cheek. 

"Sometimes we just need to notice what we really want, it gives us the strength to try." Theo said, looking at Liam. The boy was looking at the stage, he smiled faintly. 

After a few minutes of conversation, they decided to get up and continue exploring the island. They walked down a long road before they began to climb a great hill, where the temples of the gods were. They could already see some ruins and only one temple was almost intact. When they approached enough of the temples they stopped, they could not touch it, just look, but it was beautiful and powerful. 

"It's a shame they've even destroyed the religious monuments." Mr. Geyer said. 

"Only the temple of Iris is not entirely in ruins." Mrs. Geyer said, pointing to one of the temples with large marble columns. 

"Yeah, maybe she's making lots of breakfast to pay for retirement." Liam said, smiling. He heard Theo sigh deeply, disappointed, the Chimera began to climb the hill with the boy's mother and stepfather. "What?" The wolf asked. 

When they reached the top of Mount Kynthos, they could see the whole island and some islands amid the blue expanse of the ocean. The sun illuminated the whole island, making the marble brighter. They could see some daisies growing up the hill too, swaying gently in the wind. A group of tourists was there, smiling and taking photos. Mr. and Mrs. Geyer decided to take some pictures too. Liam and Theo sat on a large stone next to them. 

"It's incredible, is not it?" Liam asked. 

"I think that's the word we used most during this trip, but I agree, it's incredible." Theo said. 

"This island carries so much history, it has so much to tell, every piece of marble on the floor, every rock in the middle of the building tells about so many things that happened here." Liam said, his eyes sparkled again. 

"I would say this is boring, but I can feel it, it's magical." Theo said, looking at the boy. 

"Exactly. Did you know that nobody died or was born on this island? People thought the gods would curse all the habitants." Liam said, looking at the island. 

"Really? But what if someone had a heart attack, or a baby was born and did not give the mother time to leave the island?” Theo asked curiously. 

"In that case, people say that they evacuated the island and did a purification ritual on the island.." Liam said, looking at him. 

"But Artemis and Apollo were born here, does the rule work for them as well?” Theo asked. 

"I don’t think so. Leto, the titan, was fleeing from Hera because Zeus had impregnated her. She was almost having her children, but Hera made a deal with Gaia so Leto could not get a safe place for her children to be born." Liam said, his eyes bright but empty, imagining the situation. 

"But she managed to find this island, right?" Theo asked, this made Wolf look back at him. 

"Poseidon, he took pity on Leto and this island emerge from the bottom of the ocean. So that was the only land that Gaia had no dominion." Liam said, raising his eyebrows. 

Theo smiled faintly. "You're really smart, Little Wolf, I'm impressed." He said, looking into the boy's blue eyes. 

Liam smiled, he leaned over, pressing his lips against the Chimera, quickly. He kept looking at the boy, that little smile on Theo's lips would be the destruction of him. 

"Uhm... Did I miss something?" Mrs. Geyer asked, looking at them. She was behind them, looking closely at them. Her husband was still taking pictures of the island. 

They continued to sit, just turned his body to face her. Liam gaped, trying to speak, his face was red and his heart could be heard for kilometers, loud and clear. 

"Only your son." Theo said, smiling faintly, he wrapped his arm in the Wolf waist and pulled him close. He was trying to be confident, but Liam noticed he was nervous. 

Mrs. Geyer frowned. "I raised my son, I loved him, took care of him, so now that he grows up he give me a son in law who will steal my son? That's really all I wanted." She said, smiling. 

Liam smiled. "Don’t worry, Mom. I will never abandon you." He said. The blushing of his face was dwindling.

"Oh, you would not dare. But I'm glad you finally accepted each other, well, I had noticed that morning because of your hair..." Mrs. Geyer said, looking at Liam. 

"I knew it!" Liam said, intensely. 

"You are my son, I see you every morning since you were born, your hair was not like that even in the most troubled nights." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. 

"Wow, it looks like we had a really wild night." Theo said with a teasing smile. 

"Hey, don’t say these things near to my mother!" Liam complained, but his mother only laughed. 

"Boys, I just come to call you for a family photo." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. 

They got up from the stone, holding hands and following Liam's mother. "Did you know that your child is an extremely sappy?" Theo asked. 

"Theo!" Liam complained, pressing the hand of the Chimera, but when he saw the face of pain that the boy did, he stopped. 

"I did not know, but thank you for telling me." Mrs. Geyer said. She turned her face to look at them as he walked toward her husband. "By the way, Theo, I have not lost my son, I just have one more now.” She said, smiling. 

This made the face of Chimera probably be red, because at the same time he felt his heart warm. He felt his chest and gradually his whole body be filled with happiness. Nobody, not even Liam, knew the importance that it had for him. He smiled in the most genuine way possible. 

After take the picture, they decided to go down the hill Kynthos and wait at sunset, just sat, talking. The last boat would leave at seven in the evening, they had enough time to watch the sunset and walk to the boat. The sun was slowly coming down toward the ocean, illuminating the entire island with a golden light, maybe that was the most beautiful and relaxing thing they had seen and needed. 

When the sun disappeared from the sky they walked to the boat, where some people came quietly. Including the man who was at the ticket office on the island, after all, the island would be uninhabited until the next day. They sat and then the boat started sailing toward Mykonos, leaving the island of Delos back. 

"Are you sure you are not forgetting anything, right?" Mrs. Geyer asked, they were in front of the hotel, waiting for the transfer that would take them to the airport. They only had enough time to take a bath, quickly dinner at the hotel and pick up the bags. 

"No, I'm sure it's all here." Mr. Geyer said, looking at the baggages. 

"Yeah, it's all here." Liam said, nodding. 

"We should mention that you are leaving your heterosexuality on the island?" Theo whispered in the ear of Liam, smiling. 

"Asshole." Liam muttered, smiling. 

When the transfer arrived they entered and went to the airport. After a few minutes sitting in the plane, it started walking and soon he was heading toward the clouds. Liam looked back out the window, seeing only the lights of the island. That place was really magical and now he would carry some of that magic with him. He thought, pulling the necklace that was hidden under his shirt and gently holding the small sun. He felt Theo leaning his head on his shoulder. 

"Don’t worry, we still have our honeymoon." Theo said, smiling faintly. 

Liam leaned his head on the head of the Chimera, smiling. "I know." He said quietly.


	17. Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would post last week, but again I was late. I was without my computer and the chapter was in it, so this time it was not my fault. Anyway, if you find any errors, I'm sorry. English isn't my first language and I spent two days almost without sleeping (don't worry about it, it's just anxiety) so there are probably errors (like all chapters). But I hope you like this chapter! And I will not promise this time, but if I'm lucky I'll be able to write soon.
> 
> After that, I have to tell you that there are only 3 chapters remaining. I still will not say goodbye to you and I will not say goodbye to this story yet. But I want to thank you all, truly, I've never posted a work before, this was the first. And receiving love from all of you, this is incredibly gratifying and awesome. So thank you for being the best readers ever! LOVE YOU ALL! ♥

"I loved staying in Mykonos, but I have to confess that I missed home." Mrs. Geyer said, opening the door to her house.

"There's nothing like our home." Mr. Geyer said, following his wife.

"I would say the same, but now we have school and work." Liam said, sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

Theo passed behind the sofa, he stroked the Wolf's messy hair as he passed him. "I have to agree to that." He said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Well, me and your dad enjoyed our work." Mrs. Geyer said, sitting down on the couch beside her son.

"But I would give anything to come back just tomorrow, unfortunately I will work on the night shift today." Mr. Geyer said, before beginning to climb the stairs with some luggage.

"You'd better rest then." Liam said, tilting his head to rest on his mother's lap and put his legs folded over the couch.

"I'm just going to take a shower first. See you at dinner." Mr. Geyer said, before disappearing upstairs.

Theo came back from the kitchen, drinking a glass of water and walking toward the sofa. He sat down next to Liam and put his hand on his ankle. "I got a message from the Theater group, they said if I wanted to go to today's rehearsal it would be cool, after all the presentation day is coming." He said.

"You should go, greek prince." Liam said, smirking provocatively.

"I can’t believe you guys use nicknames." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling. She was just sitting with one hand in Liam's hair.

"I blame your son for softening my heart." Theo said, smiling.

"Oh, I know that." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling softly.

"Well, I blame my beauty and my eyes." Liam said with a muffled laugh.

"Theo, you should go before my son's ego reaches your heart as well." Mrs. Geyer said, dramatically, holding her son.

Theo pretended to start running toward the stairs, a face of despair. But he stopped halfway, laughing with Liam's mother.

"I'm starting to regret having an actor and an actress close to me." Liam complained, smiling.

Theo walked toward the sofa, he stopped close to the two and bent his head, kissing Liam's forehead and smiling. "Stop complaining, Little Wolf." He said.

"Go take a shower, asshole." Liam said, smiling and pushing the Chimera.

Theo just smiled and started walking toward the stairs. He paused for a moment. "And this is the end of the act." He said, before climbing the stairs, just listening to Mrs. Geyer's clap.

They were silent for a while, Mrs. Geyer was staring at the window, the sun shining outside and Liam staring at the TV off. Some birds singing outside and their breath were the only sounds they could hear.

"He's lovely boy." Mrs. Geyer said, still staring at the window.

"It has not always been like this. It has changed..." Liam said, stopping talking for a moment and turning his face to look into the lost eyes of his mother.

"Yes, when he came to dinner here, I remember seeing his eyes carrying only weariness and sorrow. But now, when I see the sparkle in his eyes and every time he smiles, I think of how important it was to have you in life his." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling as her fingers ran down the skin of the Wolf's arm.

"It's important to have him in my life too... Before I... I did not understand before, you know? Every time I saw him and he was like that, I just felt a tightness in his chest and it told me that I needed to help him." Liam said, feeling his mother's fingers on his arm. It felt so comfortable, so safe.

"But then you noticed it was love, did not you?" Mrs. Geyer asked, staring into Liam's blue eyes.

"Yes, Mom... I love him, I promised myself that I would do anything to make him happy and now every time he smiles at me, it's like all of this is worth it." Liam said, he knew that all this was true, he knew more than anything that he loved Theo.

"And I'll be happy to see you both happy." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling gently.

"Thank you mom." Liam said, smiling and turning back to the dark screen of the TV, where he could see the reflection of him and his mother.

"And he's different from Hayden, you know, I see that when you look at each other, or when he kisses you, he does not care who's around, he just cares about you. He doesn’t try to be perfect for me, for your father or anyone else, he tries to be perfect for you. Sometimes Hayden was so worried about being good for us that she was not good for you.” Mrs. Geyer said quietly.

Liam began to remember a few situations, when Hayden was so focused on trying to be the perfect one for the others, for his parents, that sometimes she forgot about him. But Theo... He was not even trying, but he was being the perfect one. "But I still wish good things for her, even after all." He said, getting up from his mother's lap and sitting on the couch.

"This is the right thing to do, forgiveness is something everyone should have. She may have abandoned you, but that does not mean that she does not deserve to be happy too." Mrs. Geyer said, slowly rising from the couch.

"Everyone deserves to be happy." Liam said, looking at his mother and she nodded.

"I have to go to the market to buy some things, do you want to come with me?" Mrs. Geyer asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"No, I'll probably go to Mason's house, I want to know what we lost while we were away.” Liam said, getting up off the couch and following her.

"Do you want a ride?" His mother asked, bending down and opening a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Sure, let me just tell Theo." Liam said.

“Okay, I'll make a list and I'll wait for you in the car." Mrs. Geyer said, looking into the cabinet. 

"Right." Liam said, before beginning to walk toward the stairs. 

When he arrived in his room the lights were off and the bathroom door was closed, but he could not hear the shower, so he decided to knock on the door. "Theo?" Liam asked. He heard the lock being unlocked and the door opened slowly, the Chimera was there, wearing only a pair of black underwear, and there were drops of water running down his chest. 

"Huh?" Theo grumbled, putting on his pants.

"I'll go to Mason's while you go to the theater." Liam said, entering the bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror. 

"Okay, do you want a ride?" Theo asked, buttoning his pants.

Liam turned his body to face the boy, his back against the sink. "This is not the kind of ride I want from you." He said, with a wicked grin. 

Theo lifted his face to face the Wolf, a mischievous grin appeared on his face and he approached the boy. He lifted Liam and placed him on top of the sink, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Dirty." He whispered close to Liam's ear. 

"Well, I can’t control myself." Liam whispered, almost moaning as the Chimera kissed his neck. 

"I hope you can’t control yourself at our first time either." Theo whispered, before touching the Wolf's warm skin with his lips, softly. 

"Boys, do you need..." Mrs. Geyer said, standing at the open door to the bathroom. Theo just stopped with his mouth on Liam's neck as the boy was staring wide-eyed at his mother. "Sorry Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt anything." She said, walking down the hall. 

Theo let out a muffled laugh against the Wolf's chest. "That was weird." He said, lifting his eyes to meet the boy's blue eyes. 

"Yeah, now my mom thinks I'm naughty." Liam said, smiling as he came down from the sink quietly. His body against Theo's, feeling his erection touch the boy's under the fabric of his pants. 

"Well, that's not a lie." Theo said, smirking and looking down. 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Asshole” He said, pushing the boy and walking toward the bathroom door. "When you get back go at Mason's house so we can go home together." 

"Your wish is an order, naughty boy." Theo said, before the Wolf closed the door laughing. 

Liam came down the stairs slowly, his mother was near the door of the house, typing on her cell phone. "I'm sorry, Mom." He said quietly. What he was doing was normal, but he never thought his mother would see it. 

"Don’t worry, sweetie. But the next time, close the door the way your father and I do." Mrs. Geyer said, a wicked smile on her face. 

"After what you saw I won’t even complain about that comment." Liam said, smiling. 

"Let’s go." Mrs. Geyer said, smiling as she opened the door. 

Mason's house was not far from his house, it was on the way to the market. The day was cloudy, but they could still see some sunshine in the clouds. Liam was watching the trees swaying, but the closed window would not let the icy wind come in. His mother stopped the car in front of his friend's house, to Wolf's surprise, Mason was in the garage, apparently repairing his car. 

"Thank you, Mom." Liam said, releasing his seat belt. 

"Are you going to need a ride back?" Mrs. Geyer asked. 

"No, I'll go back home with Theo." Liam said. 

"Okay." Mrs. Geyer said. 

"Bye." Liam said after kissing her cheek. 

He opened the car door and started walking toward the garage where Mason was. For a moment he felt the cold breeze touch his skin and a shiver ran through his arms. When he was close enough, Mason looked up at him and smiled. 

"Look who's back." Mason said, walking toward Liam. "How are you, buddy?" He asked, hugging his friend. 

"Tired, but happy and you?" Liam asked, releasing Mason from the hug. 

"Tired, but really tired. This shit is not working, I'm trying to repair it, but without success." Mason said, looking at his car. 

"I can ask Theo to see this, he has a car, he must know how to repair it." Liam said. 

"Thanks, man. How was the trip?" Mason said, turning to face the Wolf. 

"It was incredible, I would like to live there. It's so beautiful and magical, you'd love to meet it." Liam said, excitedly. 

"I saw all the pictures you and Theo sent me, they looked really beautiful to me. Well, next time we 'll go together." Mason said, walking toward the door of his house. 

Liam followed him. "Yeah, of course." He said, but at the same moment he remembered the idea of the honeymoon. 

"Dude, I got some news." Mason said, opening the door. 

"Uhm... me too, but you say first." Liam said, trying not to look nervous. 

"So Alec is back." Mason said, sitting down on the red sofa in the living room. 

"But he was not training with Derek?" Liam asked, confused. The boy he met a few months ago after the fight against Monroe had asked Scott to train his abilities because he did not want to be afraid of being attacked anymore, but the Alpha had been accepted into college, so Derek offered to help. 

"Apparently the training is over, but it's not just that... He's at our school." Mason said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh, really? Well, that's good, he can stay close to us " Liam said, folding his arms. 

"Yes, me and Corey saw him today.” Mason said. 

"Oh, Scott will probably send me a message to take care of him." Liam said, smiling. He was not complaining, he would protect his friends, even the new ones. 

"Probably." Mason said, smiling too. "So what's the news?" He asked curiously. 

"It's complicated." Liam said, running his hand over the back of his neck. 

"Why?" Mason asked. 

Liam sighed deeply. "I don’t know, it's just complicated." He said, trying to find the right words. 

"You can at least try. Something happened in Mykonos, right?" Mason asked, frowning. 

"Kind of?" Liam asked, confused. 

"Kind of? Is that a question or an answer?" Mason asked, looking at his friend. 

"Uhm... Yeah. Something happened." Liam confessed, taking a deep breath. 

"I probably already know, but I'll give you a chance to tell me." Mason said, crossing his legs over the couch. 

"How would you know?" Liam asked. 

"Do you remember when I said I wanted to talk to you? It's because I started to notice a few things going on." Mason said, raising an eyebrow defiantly. 

"Things like what?" Liam asked, but the truth was he was scared. 

"You being too close to Theo and probably falling in love with him..." Mason said quietly. 

After this, Liam lowered his head, he went there not knowing how to say it to his friend, but obviously his best friend would know that. And now, with his heart racing, he waited for the boy's reaction. 

"Oh my God! ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THEO?" Mason shouted exaggeratedly. 

“Shhhh!" Liam murmured with wide eyes, making a gesture of silence. 

"Are you in love with Theo?" Mason whispered. 

"Yes, but the world does not need to know that, at least not now, thank you." Liam grunted, crossing his arms. 

"This is insane! Of course me and the others were creating theories, but now knowing the truth, I was not expecting it." Mason said, his face showing that he was still surprised. 

"You and the others? Were you doing theories all this time?" Liam asked curiously. 

"Yes! Me, Corey and Nolan noticed that there was something different between you and Theo. Well, Nolan was right that you were having a hidden affair, which I know is not true... right?" Mason asked, staring at the Wolf. 

"Yeah, we're not having a hidden affair..." Liam said, he was about to continue, but the human began to speak again. 

"Even your mother told me you had a sparkle in your eyes when you looked at each other. Then I started to notice that you were close to each other, like, really close. Not the way we are, but the way Corey and I are. Since then we've been shipping you and him." Mason said, smiling faintly. 

"If you knew..." Liam whispered. 

"What?" Mason asked. 

"I think we're dating." Liam said, looking at his legs, avoiding his friend's eyes. 

"WHAT?" Mason yelled again. 

"Could you please stop yelling?" Liam pleaded, staring at the human. 

"Sorry. How did this happen? Tell me everything!" Mason said, settling down on the couch. 

"So, Theo was investing in my direction, but every time he tried something I avoided him..." Liam said, but his friend interrupted him. 

"I know you can’t handle well under pressure, especially if it involves feelings, but how can you avoid Theo? Like, really?" Mason said, gesturing to show how beautiful the Chimera was. Liam thought that if the human were not his best friend he would punch his face for talking about his man like that. 

"Just shut up." Liam said, rolling his eyes. 

"Okay, I won’t talk any more, keep talking." Mason said, putting his hand to his mouth. 

"Every time I avoided him, I felt strange because I wanted to, but I was afraid, but two days ago, we were going back to the hotel where we were staying, there was a man playing the piano, so I held his hand and I closed my eyes and then..." Liam said, remembering how it felt to feel the boy's lips against his for the first time, softly. 

"And then...?" Mason asked. 

"He kissed me." Liam finished. 

Mason gaped for a moment, looking from side to side, probably trying to figure out what the Wolf had told him. "How was the kiss?" He asked. 

Liam looked confused. "Hot, soft and passionate. I can’t believe I just told you that a boy kissed me and you're asking what the kiss was like." He said. 

"Because this is crazy! I need to tell the boys and your mother." Mason said, taking his phone on the table, but before he could hold it, the Wolf pulled it out of his hand. 

"You will not tell anyone, I'll tell them tomorrow." Liam said, holding the human's phone. 

"Oh, you're not going to do this to me. I can’t even tell Corey?" Mason asked, smiling. 

"Yes, I will and no, you can’t even tell Corey. Or you two will be without the gifts I brought from Mykonos." Liam blackmailed, raising his eyebrows. 

"Rude." Mason complained. 

"And my mother already knows." Liam said, putting his friend's cell phone on the table again. 

"And how is she?" Mason asked. 

"She's fine, before traveling I had told her about my feelings for Theo. So she was not surprised at all." Liam said. 

"Was that the secret you had not told me yet when we were playing spinning the bottle?" Mason asked, closing his eyes. 

"Exactly." Liam said, smiling. 

"You're so mean." Mason said. 

"And today she saw Theo kissing my neck and made a joke about it, so I think she's really okay." Liam said, chuckling. 

"Naughty." Mason said, smirking. 

"You probably do worse with Corey." Liam said. 

"Yeah, but I don’t do it in front of my parents." Mason said, nodding proudly. 

"I did not... I was not... She just showed up!" Liam replied. 

"See? Shameless." Mason said, putting his hand on the Wolf's shoulder. 

"Shut up." Liam said, laughing and shoving the human's hand away. 

They spent the whole afternoon talking, Mason wanted to know all the details and Liam would happily talk about everything, it was nice to have someone he felt comfortable in telling the whole story. And although the human had made some jokes about Chimera having a heart and how soft he was, the conversation was really good. 

"So you're bisexual, but you've never told me that before." Mason said. 

"How could I tell you this if I did not even know?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"You really did not know?" Mason asked, curiosity taking over his face. 

"Well, when you told me about some boys, I started to realize that some of them were really cute, even Brett." Liam said quietly. Trying to fend off thoughts of the boy's death from his mind. 

Mason licked his lips. "Oh, I miss that abs." He said. 

"Yeah, me too..." Liam said, but he realized what the human had said. "Wait, I miss him." He finished. 

"This is getting depressing... So you've always been attracted to other boys?" Mason asked. 

"Not like that... I don’t know, it's confusing." Liam said, looking frustrated. 

Mason opened his mouth to answer, but they heard the bell of his house. He rose slowly from the couch. "I'm not waiting anyone, who is it?" He said. 

Liam focused on trying to smell it, he could feel all the scents that were around him. His own scent, the scent of Mason, the scent of vanilla that had his friend's house and his favorite scent... "Theo." He said, smiling. 

Mason glanced at the Wolf and then walked toward the door. When he opened the door, Theo was there with his arms folded. "Come in." The human said, stepping aside. 

Theo started walking toward the Wolf, their eyes met and they smiled. "Liam said he'd be here." He said, sitting down next to the boy. 

Mason sat down on the other couch, he cleared his throat. "Yes, we were talking." He said. 

"Your heart is beating fast. Is everything okay?" Theo asked, looking at the human. 

"Yes, I... I’m okay." Mason said, his voice almost failing. 

"He knows." Liam said, smiling. 

"Oh. And how are you about that?" Theo asked. 

"I am fine. Although now, looking at you, I'm trying to guess who is the bottom." Mason said, with a grin on his face and Theo started to laugh. 

"We have not had sex yet!" Liam grunted in protest. 

"Yet..." Theo repeated, smiling, he ran his fingers into the Wolf's cheek and this made the boy blush. 

"Intense." Mason said. 

"Can we stop talking about this?" Liam asked, embarrassed. 

"Okay, we'll talk about this later." Theo said, putting his arm behind the Wolf. 

"By the way, Theo. Could you please repair my car? It's not working." Mason said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

"Sure, just let me rest for a moment. The theater class today was wild." Theo complained, resting his head on Liam's shoulder. 

"Right. Do you two want anything?" Mason asked. 

"Water?" Liam asked, looking at Theo, waiting for his response and the boy nodded. "Then two glasses of water would be good." 

"Okay." Mason said, getting up off the couch and walking toward the kitchen. 

After repairing the human's car, they went home, after all they needed to unpack and pack up their stuff to get back to normal. And the way back home was quiet, they just talked about Mason's reaction and how funny that was, the fact is they were the only ones who really denied it, everyone else around them was apparently already accustomed to the idea. In fact, that was strange, but love is strange, isn’t it? And when you find your soul mate maybe it's even stranger. Now, they thought that anyone who saw them listening to music on the street, or just sitting somewhere talking, these people would know they had found each other. 

When they arrived, Theo stopped the truck in the garage, just behind the Wolf's parents' car. They got out of the truck and walked to the door. " Has your mother arrived?" Theo asked, opening the door to the house. 

"Yeah, she sent me a message that if we needed anything she'd be in her room and that she left a present for us in my room." Liam said, following Chimera. 

"Did she tell you what it was?" Theo asked, putting his backpack on the couch and walking toward the kitchen. 

"No, she just said I'd know what it was, but now I need a shower." Liam said, standing next to the boy leaning in front of the refrigerator. 

"Go take a shower, I can smell you from here." Theo said, making a face of disgust. 

"Idiot." Liam said, rolling his eyes and turning to start walking. 

Theo got to his feet again, took the boy's hand and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around the Wolf's waist and kissed his lips softly. "Go take a shower, I can take care of myself." He said, smiling weakly. 

"Okay, but if I find the gift I will not tell you what it is, you'll have to search for it on your own." Liam said, loosening himself from the boy's arms with a smile and walking up the stairs. 

"That sounds like a challenge." Theo said. 

"Well, you can call it whatever you want." Liam replied as he climbed the stairs. 

Theo laughed. He opened the refrigerator door again and picked up a jar of juice, he put juice in the glass and sat down at the dining room table. He took a sip of juice, feeling the taste of the orange in his tongue. At first, a bit sour taste and in the end a sweet touch, just like him. 

He stood there for a while, playing with the leaves of some flowers that were on the table, daisies. Flowers fragile and simple, but at the same time strong and resistant. He thought of Liam, someone so radiant and cheerful but could be easily broken. He did not want this, he did not want the boy to be like him. Broken. 

He took a deep breath and finished drinking his juice, after which he placed the glass on top of the sink and walked towards the stairs, he grabbed his backpack from the couch, remembering that Mrs. Geyer had already argued with Liam about it, he climbed a step by step and opened the door to the Wolf's room. When he entered he remembered the present, he still heard the noise of the shower, then he began to search, looking in every corner of the room. 

The first place he looked for was in the wardrobe, he was looking for something different, but except for the clothes that were not there because they were in the washing machine, everything was the same. Then he headed for the rack where the TV and video game was, he searched, but there was nothing there. For a moment he looked around, there was nothing different. He was starting to get bothered and think that Liam had taken it to the bathroom, but when he opened the drawer of the bedside table, there was something different, something new. 

He took the object from inside and closed the drawer, he held the portrait with both hands in front of his face. Silence surrounded the room now that Wolf had turned off the shower. It was the picture they had taken on Mount Kynthos, all of them together, smiling. The first thing that crossed his mind was the first time he walked into Liam's house and saw the photos of the boy's family. He was here, in the same place, just sitting on the bed, looking at them smiling together and trying to remember the faces of his family smiling, but all he could see were they crying and then Liam came into the room and he would not say it for the boy. Theo felt his eyes begin to water. But now, looking at this photo and he was next to them, happy and smiling. Everything that was happening now in his life was so good, after everything he had gone through, after everything he had done, he could smile again, he had a family again, he had people he loved again, he could feel again... And that was the most important thing to him. 

He was already crying when he heard the bathroom door open, he lifted his eyes to face Liam wearing only a shorts and a towel over his shoulder, he was smiling, but when he realized that Theo was crying the smile disappeared from his face. 

"Theo? What happened?" Liam asked, walking and sitting beside Chimera. 

"It's just..." Theo tried to say, but he sobbed and sobbed again. 

Liam hugged the boy. "Hey, it's okay. Don’t cry, please." He said, feeling Theo's body shudder . He saw the portrait on the boy's lap. 

"Exactly, Liam... It's okay..." Theo said, breathing heavily. "I don’t remember the last time it was okay, I was always in danger and alone..." 

"But now you have us, you have me. "Liam said, pressing the boy closer to his body. Feeling the salty tears touch his shoulder. 

"I'm afraid of losing you, I'm afraid of losing... the only hope I've had after so long. I'm starting to think all this is going to end, that something bad will happen." Theo said, still crying. 

"I know you're not a religious person, but please, don’t worry about it now. Have faith and see courage in love. We all love you, we are a family." Liam said, running his hands behind the boy's back. 

"Thank you... for everything..." Theo replied, feeling the Wolf's fingers touch the fabric of his shirt gently. He was still crying and still had to get used to all this, but now he was sure that Liam would be with him no matter what. 

They held each other for a while. Liam was waiting for the boy to stop crying as he felt his body get heavier, the Chimera's breathing was calmer, that's when he realized Theo was asleep. He slowly let go of his body, laying the boy on the bed, he pulled his legs up onto the bed and lay down beside him, placing the boy's head on his chest and resting his head on the pillow. Then he closed his eyes, just caressing the soft hair of the Chimera while listening to the soft breath of the man he loved. 

"I'll never leave you..." Liam whispered. 

The next day, Liam had sent a message to everyone so they could meet after class because he needed to tell something important. So there they were, standing by Mason's car. The clouds took over the sky and the wind blew strong and cold. 

"What's so important?" Nolan asked, he was leaning against Mason's car. 

"Your gifts from Mykonos and I have something to tell you." Liam said quietly. 

Mason let out a muffled laugh and Corey narrowed his eyes at him, then looked back at Liam. "Did you bring a gift for us?" He asked, smiling. 

Liam took a small box with a red loop from inside his backpack. "Of course I brought it, this is yours, Mason." He said, handing the small box in the human's hand. 

"This is for you to escape from Evil Eye and just stay with Good Eye." Theo said, blinking at the boy who just smiled. 

Mason began to open the package, he took the ring from the small box and put it on the finger. "This is amazing! It's a Greek ring to protect me from Evil Eye." He said, smiling and looking at the ring, Corey came over and stared at the gift as well. The smile on the human's face disappeared. "You bought that because of that story, did not you?" He asked. 

Liam laughed, taking another box from inside his backpack. "This is for you Corey, it reminded me of you." He said. 

"Thank you." Corey said, holding the box. He began to open, taking off the necklace and holding it in front of his face. He held the three green stones with his other hand. "That's beautiful, thank you!" He said, smiling. 

"Let me help you with that." Mason said, reaching out for him. Corey handed the necklace in his hand and he put the necklace on the boy. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Corey said, giving a quick kiss to the man's lips. 

"Now can we tell them?" Theo asked, smiling and waiting for Nolan's reaction, but the boy just bowed his head looking a little disappointed. 

"Don’t worry, Nolan. We don’t forget you." Liam said, taking a third box, this time a little larger and holding it toward the boy. "This is to show that we trust you, after everything that has happened." 

The boy held the box, looking excited. He opened the box and stared in confusion. He held the small object and pulled it out, holding the small marble statue of a woman holding a bow, beside her a wolf was sitting on the grass. 

"This is Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt." Theo said, folding his arms and smiling. 

"You were a hunter, so I thought... maybe that's a nice gift." Liam said, still unsure, the boy was not smiling like the others. 

"And maybe you can train with Chris Argent." Theo said, he looked at Liam. They'd talked about it, how cool it would be to have a hunter in the pack. 

For a moment Nolan looked thrilled, he was gaping, staring at the statue in his hand. 

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Mason asked, frowning. 

"Shut up.” Nolan said, smiling. He walked toward the Wolf and the Chimera, he spread his arms and hugged them both at the same time. "Thank you, that's really important to me." He said, feeling the boys give little slaps on his back. He released them and went back to where he was, but this time grinning with bright in his eyes. 

"That's really exciting, but can you tell them now, Liam? I'm starting to get anxious." Mason complained. 

"Tell them? Do you already know?" Corey asked, looking at his boyfriend. 

"Yes, Liam told me yesterday. You won’t believe it, I want to see the reaction of the two of you." Mason said, folding his arms and sitting on the hood of his car. 

"Well, now I wanna know." Nolan said, as he tucked his present in his backpack carefully. 

Liam's heart began to race and he cleared his throat. "I'll try, but I will not tell the details, just what you need to know..." He said, looking at Mason and then at Theo. 

"Your heart is beating fast, what's wrong?" Corey asked, worried. 

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just nervous." Liam said, folding his arms. 

"Why are you..." Nolan was saying, but Theo was tired and decided to make things easier.

"Me and Liam are dating, that's it." Theo said, putting an arm around the Wolf's shoulders. 

Corey frowned with his mouth open, he looked at Mason and the boy just nodded. "When... When did that happen?" He asked. 

"What? The relationship or when Theo and I begin to like each other?" Liam asked, smiling weakly. 

"Both." Nolan said, he was already smiling, looking excited about the novelty. 

"Well, dating was during the trip and the feeling before, right?" Liam asked, looking at Theo. 

"Yeah." Theo agreed. 

"This is not a joke, right?" Corey asked, confused. 

Theo laughed and pressed his lips to Liam's quickly. "Yeah, this is not a joke." He said, looking at Liam with a smile on his face. 

"I KNEW THIS!" Nolan shouted excitedly. 

"Nolan, could you please stop screaming, you want the whole school to know that?" Liam said, laughing. 

Theo folded his arms. "Oh, baby. Let him scream, eventually they will know... YES, NOLAN. IT’S TRUE!" He shouted. 

"THIAM IS REAL, MOTHERFUCKERS!” Nolan shouted, raising his arms and laughing. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIAM, MOTHERFUCKERS?" Theo shouted, smiling confusedly at the boy. 

"Theo and Liam... Nolan invented this a few days ago and no one could get that ridiculous name out of his mind." Mason said, rolling his eyes. 

"So yes, Thiam is a ship." Corey said, smiling. 

"I really loved it." Liam said, with a smile on his face. 

"Well, that's not a surprise. This is extremely ridiculous." Theo said. 

"What's Thiam, guys? I just heard you screaming." A black-haired boy asked. Alec. They were so entertained that they did not see the boy arrive. They all looked at the boy at the same time. Liam pushed Theo's arm still on his shoulder. 

"Alec! It's nothing, it's just something I need to tell Scott first, it's a surprise, so don’t tell him anything, okay?" Liam said, looking at the boy and then at the others, who nodded. 

"Okay." Alec said, looking at the others. 

"And who is he?” Theo asked. 

"This is Alec, it's a beta that Scott recruited after the fight against Monroe, now he's in his pack." Mason said, looking at the Chimera. 

"Scott found him after you left... that's why you did not know him." Liam said. 

"I was training with Derek, do you know him?” Alec asked. 

"Yes, I met Derek Hale." Theo replied. They only met once, enough to meet the person who helped Scott when he was bitten. He was quiet, but he did not treat the Chimera badly. 

"But now that my training is over I'm back." Alec said, smiling. For a moment his eyes stopped at Nolan, who just turned his face away. Liam heard the hunter's heart racing, seemingly embarrassed. 

"You can still introduce yourself to each other, but we have to go to the Lacrosse training or the coach will be really mad." Liam said, looking at Nolan and Corey. 

"That wouldn’t be something new." Corey said, before kissing Mason's face and start following Nolan who was already walking. 

Liam wanted to kiss Theo too, but Alec was there and he needed to talk to Scott and the others before anyone else. "Uhm... see you guys later." He said, looking at his boyfriend. 

Theo just blinked at him, smiling as he watched the boy run after the other two. 

"What's the name of that freckled boy?” Alec asked, looking at the three who were walking away. 

"His name is Nolan." Mason said, taking the key from his car. 

"He's handsome." Alec said, still looking at the same spot, this time smiling faintly. 

Theo looked at Mason, drawing a heart in the air and it made the human chuckle. 

"What?" Alec asked, turning to face them both. 

"Nothing, do you want a ride?" Mason asked, looking at the boy. 

"I'm going to the theater group now, so I'll see you tomorrow." Theo said, putting his backpack on his back and beginning to walk toward the school. 

"See you soon." Mason said. 

"Bye." Alec said, right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thank you again! ♥


End file.
